Star Wars: The Arden Lyn Chronicles: Ashes of Despair
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: Before she was a servant to Palpatine, before her first awakening, Arden Lyn was a Palawa Steel Hand before the First Schism. Discover the true cause of the Schism, the truth of Xendor's past, and the long-hidden secret of Arden's heritage. Discover at long last the true price paid by the Jedi Order for victory against Arden and Xendor in this epic conclusion to Arden Lyn's story!
1. Title, Prologue, and Chapter One

Star Wars

The Arden Lyn Chronicles

Ashes of Despair

By

Christopher Cleveland & Diego Feliu

**Prologue**

The sight of the woman in the pain of labor was far more intimidating to Jedi Master Awdrysta Pina then he thought it would be. Last time he and his wife had had a child, he had been away on expeditions for the Republic and didn't arrive for three weeks afterward. This was nothing that a simple swing of his spear or a stroke of his sword could fix, not amount of battle-courage was helpful either. She had been struggling for days and nothing the Jedi Guardian had experienced could save him from the panic that her screaming and her begging began to set in.

"Someone help her, she's been like this for three days!" Master Pina demanded. "Master Pina, we're doing all we can for her but I'm afraid that if she keeps this up... She'll die if she keeps this up much longer and the child with her, the effort is too much for both of them," a nurse replied. "Master Pina, I suggest that you take your daughter out of here while we help your wife," another suggested.

"Ladies, I think you might want to take a look at this," a boy shouted from behind a window. The nurses rushed in, followed by Master Pina with his daughter left behind for her safety. Unfortunately, the scene that Pina arrived to was not a very good one even for him to behold. His wife had finally given birth but the baby was malformed and had died soon after.

Through the Force, young Pina could sense that his wife would soon follow. "Patricia, stay with me!" he begged of her. "Take care of our daughter, please. You are her Guardian just as much as you are the Jedi Guardian of the Order," she asked him.

"I promise I will take care of her, I promise that she will grow up to be a most powerful warrior of the Order," he answered passionately. "Then my life is complete, knowing I have birthed another addition to the Jedi Order," she stated proudly. After that, she exhaled a breath of life for the last time and perished from the trauma of the childbirth combined with grief for the failure of delivery. "Doctor, what gender would the child have been if it survived?" Pina asked.

"It would have been a son, as you had always wanted," the doctor answered. Not any more than I wanted a daughter Pina thought but didn't say. "Where is the steward of my family?" Pina asked aloud after moments of silence. "Here Master," the steward answered.

"Take my daughter to Ossus and leave her in the care of my brother and his wife. She will find a better family start with them than she would remaining in my care," he ordered. "But Master, she is your daughter!" the steward replied. "You forget that I am a Jedi Guardian which means I can't be there to raise her and I don't want her alone for possibly months at a time," Pina pointed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the steward asked. "I don't want to do this but I know I have to," Pina answered. "You may regret it someday, sir, if you don't mind me saying so," the steward warned. "Believe me, I already do regret what I am doing but take this to my brother when you deliver my daughter there.

"It's a letter explaining the instructions I'd like obeyed in exchange for my daughter remaining in their keeping," Pina said as he handed a letter. "Yes sir," the steward said. Pina didn't even bother to say goodbye to his only surviving child, one last time. It would have made the parting near-impossible...

**Chapter One**

Sixteen years of training as a Jedi Sentinel was hardly anything to brag about. For seventeen-year-old Arden Lyn, this training was practically part of her own being now. "Arden, concentrate your power into lifting this boulder as high as you can," her uncle asked her. To the young and brash teenager, this was nothing short of an insult considering her potential as it was.

Lifting the rock as high as she could, she continued to concentrate until it was so far above that it would seem no more than a pebble to the naked eye. However, when asked to slowly bring it down, Arden also did this with almost no effort at all like it had when she was a little girl. "You've done well, Arden. You're almost ready for the Initiation Trials to be entered into the Jedi Order," he told her.

"Uncle Judah, you've told me that for quite some time now. When do I start the Trials?" she asked him. "At the next Revival of Life festival in two months, I presume. There's no reason that the Guardian of Ossus wouldn't accept you this time," he answered.

The Initiation Trials were the yearly gatherings that the Lyn Clan as well as all the other eighteen-hundred clans of Ossus joined. Its purpose was simple: take the most potent candidates and see what class of Jedi Knight they belonged to. Women in these candidates were more commonly integrated into the Order as Jedi Sentinels, who focused more on Force power than physical skill. By contrast, men were selected to join the Jedi Warrior class that was just the opposite.

That didn't stop both from having excellent blade skills or a decent education in the abilities that a Jedi Knight could expect to be granted by the Force. However, this would not be their specialty as it would be for the Jedi Guardian which was a class designed for a single purpose. That purpose was to be able to use their weapons to counter Warriors and their shield to counter Sentinels that went rogue. As a result, the Order took only the most powerful and diversified survivors of the Initiation Trials to train them as Jedi Guardians and there was no sexual discrimination on who could become Guardians.

After all, such was the strength of the Guardian's commitment to the Jedi Order that those who were initiated would be asked to forsake all identity forevermore whether they were man or woman. This would be symbolized by the covering of every bit of flesh, even the face which would have a grey and relatively plain mask to cover what the Guardian's hood didn't. However, because there was no way to tell without the Initiation Trials, everyone accepted would be given a task at random. The method by which they completed the task would reveal their true connection and thus their rank.

Despite that lack of discrimination, it was considered wise to train women for the role of the Sentinel and men for the role of the Warrior whenever possible. Any disobedience to that rule was either taken as a sign of a Guardian or a lack of attunement to the Force. But on occasion, there were one or two warriors that completed their task with Bogan, the darker nature of the Force itself. Upon this discovery, the initiate would either be banished or executed immediately according to severity.

But Arden Lyn had no intention of disappointing the Order nor being refused for the thirteenth time. In the months that followed her uncle's final test, she trained mind and body to ready herself for whatever task the Seers of the Trials committed her to. So intent was her training that when her uncle told her that the time had come, it didn't feel like it had. It felt like it was still just another day of training. "Just accept it, we have to get you to the Town Square on time if you don't want to be refused for lack of punctuality," he told her.

In his chariot, they arrived within two minutes of when the Seers of the Trials would call role for those volunteering to the Initiation. As usual, the boy who beared the scroll with the names of those who were participating came up and unrolled his piece of flimiplast to boom out names as loud as possible. The first to be called up was a boy Arden remembered as being more muscle than brains as he had demonstrated when he tried to put the moves on her, two years ago. "Icarus, son of the House of Boagrius!" the scroll reader called.

He answered by stepping forth and raising his spear in reply to the call of the Scroll Reader. "Danzigorro, son of the House of Potts!" the Scroll Reader continued. rose his pair of swords and marched beside Icarus as the Scroll Reader prepared to call another name. "Blendri, daughter of the House of Messala!" he stated.

The woman raised her hand and marched to stand beside Danzigorro who stood beside Icarus in turn. Arden smiled, somehow suspecting that none of these three would survive the task that they were to be given. However, the next name sparked her interest considering the fact that her uncle had taught her only to bear disgust for the name behind it. "Xendor, son of the House of Kashi Mer!" the Reader called.

"Hail the Dynasty of the Ancient Ones, let their power grant me victory!" Xendor boldly stated in reply. Then he marched to stand beside Blendri, who shared the famed disgust of the name 'Kashi Mer' with Icarus and Danzigorro. "Sethul, son of the House of Asaiage!" the Reader continued. Sethul answered and stood beside Xendor and was the first one to have no apparent discomfort in that.

"Tun, son of the House of Bohoi!" the Reader called once more. Eight had been selected for the test and Arden knew that her name would be called now as she had not been called before. "Arden, daughter of the House of Lyn!" the Reader shouted. With her sheathed katana, once the weapon of her father, she stepped forth proudly and took her place next to Tun.

"Participants of the Initiation Trials!" the OverSeer of the Trials began. _Same old speech and story as last time though for once, I've been accepted_ Arden observed quietly. "You have all been selected out of nine-hundred others because you have the greatest commitment to anyone on Ossus! Be proud that you have been selected but always remember that you could die during your mission!

"These tasks will not be easy, painless, or leisurely by any means. It will not be shameful to be afraid of the perils that lie ahead! However, if you should not let that fear consume you but control it then you shall grow powerful and understand what it means to serve the Ashla," the OverSeer added. "If this was to be easy, painless, or leisurely, I would have made sure never to come," Arden heard Xendor whisper.

Arden smirked, admitting that his boldness (while unneeded) certainly made him stand out from the rest of the crowd. "At least half of you will perish in the attempt to conduct your task but don't be ashamed! To perish in the name of Ashla, even without becoming a true Jedi, is an honor that anyone without attunement to the Force would give their right arm for if the Republic never existed. However, victory and initiation into the Jedi Order shall be an even greater honor for the survivors still.

"It is our job and our right to protect the peace and enforce the virtuous laws of the Republic. Consider everything you do here an honor for even in failure to complete your task, you will have shown a willingness to die for the Republic. A willingness that continues to inspire such individuals as Jedi Guardian Awdrysta Pina to keep on fighting in the name of Ashla!" the OverSeer continued. _Why do I feel like I should know that name?_ Arden asked herself, confusedly.

"You will now each be assigned your task, be wary of the perils that lay ahead and may Ashla see fit for you to complete your task!" the OverSeer stated. The Scroll Reader returned to his place, having been asked to step down in favor of the OverSeer's speech. "Icarus, you have been charged to go the the Mountains of Hyperion and bring back the ancient moonflower. Be wary the dragon that guards the glittering treasure or perish before its foul breath as others have!" the Reader stated.

Icarus nodded, marching off to the cargo ship that would take him to the planet Salem where the Mountains were located. _The dragon kills all who have less than half a brain, he'll be chow before he can touch a petal on those flowers_ Arden thought with a smile. "Danzigorro, you are charged with the task of going into the Unknown Regions to the Dead Worlds! Bring back the claws and teeth of one of the older and more aggressive rancor beasts that reside in those worlds!" the Reader said.

Danzigorro gulped slightly but nodded in acceptance of this task which none had completed before. _No one with so much as a vein of fear will survive those beasts for more than a few seconds_ Arden observed. "Blendri, you are charged with the task of charming the ancient Hooded-Snake. Sleep in the nest that bears its young should you be accepted by the mother, bring a shedded scale back after spending the night!" the Reader told Blendri.

Arden knew Xendor was next and he knew it too, judging by the giddiness that was contained only to his eyes. "Xendor, you are charged with perhaps one of the most important tasks that we can ever hope to ask of an Initiate! You are charged with the task of beating Loki the Destroyer on his homeworld, the uncharted forest moon that no one dares venture except for you!" the Reader stated. Xendor smiled and nodded zealously, raising his fists high in the excitement of the task that lied ahead of him.

"Either he has nothing left to lose except his life or else he is just a stupid little boy who has not seen the horrors of combat," Tun hissed. "He is a better warrior than we give him credit for, my friend," Sethul replied. "Tun and Sethul, you have both been charged with the task of marching to the Temple of the Moon and acquisitioning the Aquarius Crystal!" the Reader told the duo. Clasping their hands together, the friends enthusiastically smiled and accepted this task readily.

There was naught but grave silence as the two of them left to complete their task like all the others who had been announced. But even the whispers of worry for the others and thankfulness for Xendor's assignment were silenced. After all, Arden Lyn had been raised to be the princess of one of the wealthiest noble families on Ossus. The task before her, none doubted, would be very difficult if not nearly impossible indeed.

"Arden Lyn, you have been charged with the task of traversing the Ash Plains of Tython, entering the ruins of the ancient Je'daii Temple. At its heart, you must obtain the Black Firestone but be wary of the ancient Bogan spirits that reside within. Allow the elder Children of Ashla to guide you and you shall emerge victorious! Aside from Xendor's task to defeat Loki the Destroyer, yours may be the most difficult task so take advantage of any help," the Reader stated, concluding his part in the ritual.

Arden nodded, emboldened that her task could be anywhere near as difficult and dangerous as Xendor's. After all, she had heard about the great deeds of the young man especially of how he fought down a raiding clan of pirates that threatened shipments to Columus by himself. Her transport, whether through the will of the Force or mere chance, was the transport Xendor would be using as well. After all, the forest moon that Loki lived on was not too far off the path to the ancient world Tython.

Thankfully, there was no rule stating that the Initiates couldn't talk to each other along the way if such an incidence happened._ I think that may be because it would be a boring trip if that were the case_ Arden joked to herself silently. "We two have the greatest tasks of the other initiates. Guess it's only fitting that we share the same transport," Xendor spoke directly. "Xendor, son of the House of Kashi Mer, we meet at last," Arden replied, grinning.

"Indeed, I have heard great things about your family and their benefit to the planet Ossus," he stated. "Can't say the same for you," she admitted. "No one can, it's not surprising considering my family's legacy as wielders of Bogan," he confessed. "They were users of Bogan?" she asked.

"You see this glass prism around my neck? It's the infamous Kashi Mer Talisman, said to give power to those who wield it in exchange for their soul," he answered as he showed her. "Has it done that?" she inquired. "According to legend, it has but I have yet to feel any such effects if it's supposed to be instantaneous," he replied.

"I've heard it said that artifacts like that don't do their damage instantaneous but rather, over the course of several years," she suggested. "I too have heard such claims but I've yet to see any actual proof of it for myself," he admitted. "So long as you use the Talisman minimally, I highly doubt either of us will see the truth of that before the end of our lives," she said. "Perhaps and perhaps not but either way, I'm glad that Master Pina saved my life when the Jedi came to destroy the Kashi Mer," he stated.

"What is it with that guy and the things he does?" she asked. "Unlike most members of the Council, Pina follows a very strict adherence to the more peaceful doctrines of the Order. Where the rest of the Council believe that worlds should be conquered, he doesn't believe in that crude method. Rather, he believes we should attempt to negotiate treaties with people already settled on those worlds and use war as a last resort only," he answered.

"We know that the Chancellor of the Republic and the Jedi Council support the exact opposite view, I wonder why he hasn't been banished yet," she admitted. "Because even in his old age, the strength of the Council and the Chancellor are no match for his power in the Force. The only trained warrior that I can think of that'd stand a chance, ironically enough, is Loki the Destroyer," he replied. _Then he must have been truly incredible when he was a young man_ she thought quietly.

"Yet you go off to defeat or destroy Loki the Destroyer on his homeworld. With all that put together, what do you think would happen if Pina had been asked to beat him instead?" she asked. "At the very least, I'd see a draw with both of them too exhausted to keep fighting. But at the very most, I'd dare say-due to his superior cunning-Pina would emerge victorious though with great strain," he replied.

"You seem to really desire living up to him," she observed aloud. "Shouldn't everyone? It's because of him that we haven't had as much war against outsiders of the Republic as we could have. Time and again, he's stepped into negotiate treaties between the Republic's ambassadors and the free peoples that live outside its view of civilization and order," he countered.

"He once said that he wasn't sticking to the peaceful doctrines of the Order because it was more tempting than the warlike contrast the Council appreciated. But rather, it was because sticking to peace-when possible-was the right thing to do but we should hone our battle skills in, just in case. Strangely enough though, I find myself wondering what it is about Pina that I should be familiar with," she confessed.

"Do you have any idea why?" he inquired. "No, all I remember from when I was a little kid was my mother dying and my father leaving me with my aunt and uncle. Yet every time I hear the name 'Awdrysta Pina', I find myself wondering," she explained. "Only thing I remember from when I was a little kid was my family being cut to ribbons by the Jedi and Pina protecting me at spear-point," he said.

"Did you actually see what happened with your parents or are you guessing that with seeing it happen to everyone else?" she asked. "Well, I saw my Dad get his head chopped off by a Jedi Warrior and my mother being impaled with two spears and another sword if that counts. I also got to see my younger cousins get their heads crushed with rocks by Jedi Sentinels," he answered. "But why?" she inquired, nauseous from hearing all that.

"The Jedi and the Republic fear what they don't understand and they didn't understand how the Kashi Mer Dynasty could have formed an advanced civilization whilst worshipping Bogan. So they destroyed them on the premise that their view of the Force didn't agree with the Jedi love of Ashla. Cruel but simply what we humans are wired to do: we destroy what we fear, misunderstand, hate, or even envy," he said. "Young master Xendor, we'll be arriving at the rendezvous point for your extraction in three hours!" the transport driver chimed in.

"Very good, let me know when we're half an hour away and I'll begin readying my belongings immediately!" Xendor replied. The driver nodded and continued on the trek that had seemed slow but, thanks to the conversation, had zoomed by really fast. "It's strange how time works when you're just having a conversation or when you're meditating, is it not?" Arden asked. "Indeed it is, Arden, indeed it is," Xendor answered with a firm nod.

"Maybe there was a more subtle reason why the Jedi wanted to eliminate Kashi Mer than just because of their worship of Bogan," she suggested. "What do you mean?" he asked. "According to legend, the original god named Kashi Mer was the God of Time. Equalled and surpassed only by the Spirits of Mortis and the Chronicler respectively, any who could harness his power understood time.

"At least, understood the mechanisms of it and could use it to either strengthen their bodies in much the same way as Force Valor does or deteriorate their opponents' abilities," she answered. Xendor thought about that, remembering that the main obsession of many Kashi Mer humans had been the philosophical and scientific understanding of the essence of Time itself. They had wondered why it was that time could have the power to slowly destroy or rapidly create existing objects in the galaxy. Had they been close to discovering it, had they succeeded when he was a child but were stopped by the Jedi because they had ill-intent for its use?

"Of all the people I hoped would meet my philosophical match, a woman was the least expected," he admitted after some thinking. "All my life, people have told me that it's not right for a woman to be imagining anything other than the way of the Sentinel and a life raising children. I get fed up with the latter more easily than the former but both piss me off," she stated. "Can't imagine why," he agreed.

Both of them laughed and some more talking occurred between them before the driver made the announcement that Xendor requested. "Looks like it's time for my to get my sword and my Talisman. I hope our paths cross again, Arden Lyn: I'd hate for this to be the only philosophical debate we have together," he said. Just then, a vision flooded across Arden's mind and it foretold that they would indeed meet again though it also showed details that startled her.

"I have already foreseen us doing that," was all she said about it to him. "How is that possible?" he asked. "When people say or do certain things before my eyes, sometimes, I get a glimpse of whether or not I will be crossing paths with them again or if something else is meant to happen. It's a power that I have had for as long as I can remember and I've yet to understand its working," she answered.

"I'll admit that I have a strange power of being able to perform better when actually in battle than I can when I'm just training for a battle. I don't know if it's the Talisman at work when that happens or just an accidental use of Force Valor, but I've also had it for as long as I can remember. Perhaps someday, we'll both find out the answers to the secrets of our powers," he stated. "I look forward to that day when we do," she replied.

"Good meeting you, Arden Lyn. May the spirits of Ashla protect you on your journey to find the Black Firestone," he told her. "And may the spirits of Ashla protect you from the dark Bogan spirits that surround Loki the Destroyer," she replied. "Bogan spirits surrounding a fallen god?

"I think not," he joked. Arriving to the transport that would take him the rest of the way, he marched off with pride and joy at the thrill of his mission. But in him, Arden had foreseen a future like no other: it was as though their lives were bound to be intertwined forevermore. _Is he my future husband or something?_ she asked herself silently. After she had survived the initiation and joined the Order, she would ask him then for certain.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

For Awdrysta Pina, trips beyond the space occupied by the Republic had become too common to truly mean anything to him anymore. Having forsaken the robes of the Guardian, fifteen years before, the old Jedi Master seldom ever returned to the Temple on Ossus or Tython. When he did return to the former, it was for Council meetings and they seldom turned well. However, when he returned to the latter, it was so that his sister-in-law could deliver news of his daughter's well-being.

Though she was officially a Follower of Palawa, thanks to her life with his brother, her Force-sensitivity meant that she should be initiated into the Trials by now. Bumping into his sister-in-law, he asked her if she had still been following his daughter closely. "When I can and where I can, I have been watching her all her life. Patricia would be proud to see her now," she replied with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that, I have become an old and bitter fool thanks to my time without her," he admitted glumly. "Though old you are, you're not like me yet. I am the Hag of Ossus, much as I hate confessing it to anyone," she joked quietly. "Even so, you have remained beautiful as ever," he told her.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you got the chance to meet her," she warned him. "Then let me see her so I can say differently," he retorted with a smile. It made the older woman giggle and laugh though what she told him was fascinating. "She's taking an Initiation Trial rumored to be taking place at Tython although I don't think you should hold me to my word,," she said.

"I'm on my way to Tython to meditate in the Ash Plains, myself," he admitted. "Then perhaps you'll meet a strapping young girl on your way there," she said. "I'll know her when I see her, won't I?" he asked. Lucia, his sister-in-law, nodded and told him to be safe in his meditation as the Ash Plains were not known for being a friendly place for people.

"No worries, I have done it many times and I have the feeling I'll be doing it many times more before I die," he told her. She embraced him as siblings would and kissed his bearded cheek before he went to the transport that would take him to Tython. With his spear in tow, Lucia watched as he carried it by leaning it on one shoulder with the same ease he had seen when he'd won Patricia's heart. Can it be twenty-two years already since those two met, seventeen since they had their daughter?

Where does the time go? the old woman asked herself. Shaking her head at the insanity of such a thought, she decided to remain in Ossus until the next transport arrived. She was not eager to return to her younger brother and his evergrowing family just yet, after all. And besides, the night skies of Ossus were a beauty to behold at this time in the night at any rate.

**Arriving at the** unnamed forest moon where Loki the Destroyer reigned supreme, Xendor had to admit that his breath was stuck in his lungs at first sight. The redwood trees that made up the forest must have easily been 36.57 meters tall or more. As if that wasn't bad enough, they were spaced a meter apart from each other so it was difficult to see anything. _No wonder he prefers this sort of place over civilization: it's the perfect habitat for an ambush on your enemies_ he observed silently.

Immediately, Xendor unsheathed his Kashi Mer katana and told the pilot that he could park the transport on higher and safer ground if he wished. "My orders are actually to leave you alone with no help until you report completion of your task or you're gone more than a month," the pilot replied. "Alright, you do that then if you want to do it now. I'll not have you defy the orders of the OverSeer," Xendor stated.

After the transport left, Xendor walked slowly around with his sword held in readiness for anything to happen. As if that wouldn't have been good enough, he slowed his pace so that his walking didn't muffle important sounds like the charge of a giant man like Loki the Destroyer. Surprisingly though, he heard nor sensed anything from the fallen god who was sure to have heard the transport. "Talisman of the Kashi Mer, reveal to me what I need to know about Loki the Destroyer," Xendor asked the artifact tied around his neck after sometime.

_ Loki the Destroyer was born the son of the God of Order named Arkanus and his polar opposite, Stygia, when she decided to mate with him during his long slumber. When he was born, he had the phenomenal strength and heart of his father but chaotic desire like his mother. So disappointed was Stygia in seeing that he had his father's heart and so saddened was his father to see his mother's lust for destruction within him that both banished him to our plane. Despite having only the immortality to prevent old age or disease, he does have one connection that allows him to see his parents every year._

_ That connection lies within his sword which gives him the power to withstand the full glory of his divine parents without their consent every time they've come to this world. Destroy the sword and you also destroy his invincibility against mortal weapons_ it told him. _How do I force him to use it so I can destroy it?_ he asked it telepathically. _Easy enough, simply trick him to losing his ax or his hammer and he'll put the remaining one aside to use the sword_ it answered.

Xendor kept up his slow stalk-like pace through the forest, making sure to look in every direction. This was Loki's homeworld, his domain, and being immortal meant that he had had more than enough time to explore every last inch of this moon and memorize the paths that could be traversed. "Talisman of the Kashi Mer, upon my engagement with Loki the Destroyer... begin granting me the strength of Bogan," Xendor said after a while. It was a blessing he had remembered instinctively at this stage of his life and he felt that the Talisman's power did indeed explain his strength in actual battles.

Training was where one saw more of a weakling, a helpless man who suffered from a condition of dwarfism that was abnormal of Kashi Mer humans. After all, it was common for a Kashi Mer male to be between 6'4 and 7'2 with pure, proportionate muscle-weight due to the harsh climate on their world. Female Kashi Mer humans were also exceptionally tall though the males still were taller as was common of all Humans: they had the average of 5'7 to 6'3. Unfortunately, whether due to a malfunction in the gene that provoked height or something else, Xendor was a meager 5'5.

Luckily, his sword was designed to suit virtually all heights and adjusted to his below-average height with ease after he had accepted from his foster father. As if that wasn't good enough, his ability to transform his sword's scabbard into another duplicate of the sword was additionally helpful to him. Having done that shortly after arriving to Loki's domain, Xendor continued to keep his vigil by having his swords protect his flanks and his eyes look around to his rear and front. Days and nights slowly passed by whilst Xendor kept his constant watch, the Talisman keeping him awake with Bogan power.

Four days passed before Xendor even got the slightest clue of Loki the Destroyer's presence on this forest moon. The path of destruction he left in his wake was immense, the redwood trees bent and shattered as though they were twigs (which they probably were to the fallen god). But what really began to demoralize Xendor was the size of the footprints Loki left behind. "That's easily a size 42 foot right there!" he thought aloud, exclaiming surprise.

_ It's actually a size 39 but it is massive all the same_ the Talisman chimed in. "The man must easily be 7'6 at least, maybe more. Actually, why don't you tell me the exact measure?" Xendor said. _You're exactly two feet short of the mark but other than that, you'll also need to know that he is nearly a thousand pounds of pure muscle; due to his hate, this is relatively good looking_ it said.

"Great: Loki the Destroyer is nine feet and two inches tall, is nearly a thousand pounds of pure muscle and can wield a full-size battle ax and a warhammer in simultaneity. As if that wasn't good enough, he has a sword to match the size of his body that I'm supposed to destroy to kill him! Look at what he did to this bit of forest, I'm not anywhere near the same league as this!" Xendor exclaimed. _But remember that Loki is only a fallen god and I was equal to the Ghosts of Mortis_ the Talisman said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xendor demanded. _That in life, I was of superior power to Loki's parents and thus, to Loki himself. Draw on my strength and you will be able to overcome him even if you are at a disadvantage of physical inferiority_ the Talisman explained. Xendor smiled, reassured that he could counter a fallen god with a divine equivalent that was magically superior.

What it meant was that if desired, the Talisman could give him strength to wrestle Loki or outrun him should it prove necessary to do so. "I'll follow the trail of destruction and see if that leads me anywhere. Besides, if the legends are to be believed then he'll have only done this because he was hunting one of the bigger animals in the forest," Xendor observed aloud. The Talisman said nothing, likely using silence to confirm agreement about Loki's path of destruction.

Running with the excitement of his task on the verge of completion, Xendor was stopped almost to the point of fainting at the sight before him near the end. A massive rancor carcass stood before him with much of its meat stripped as well as all of the vital organs removed except for the brain. Aside from the head being untouched, all that remained were bloodstained bones which flies swarmed around. "Damn, he may be a fallen god but he's got an appetite like none I've seen on this plane of existence!" Xendor exclaimed.

_ That isn't all for him_ the Talisman said. Xendor paled, suddenly remembering that Loki had two pet wolf packs that were bigger than normal hunting wolves. "They undoubtedly ate most of this carcass but I wonder why the head was left intact. Maybe Loki hasn't eaten yet and that will be his share," Xendor guessed.

_ Most likely: the brain is the only part of a rancor that one can say surpasses the heart in nutritional value even amongst gods like me and Loki_ the Talisman agreed. "Then I think we should duck somewhere and remain hidden until he returns. Hopefully without his wolves otherwise I don't think we'll stand a chance," Xendor replied. Running around the carcass, he found a boulder stabbing into the foot of a mountain and noticed that it hid him relatively well if he ducked his head behind it.

_ I doubt Loki will bring his pets around here again now that they've had their fill. When starved, they'll attack almost anything with Loki himself being an exception. However, when their bellies are filled they are pretty damned docile_ the Talisman told him. "Perfect, then if Loki wants to come back to this carcass he will have to come alone," Xendor said before starting his wait.

** For three days,** Arden Lyn had been trekking across the massive Ash Plains. Her aim was to head north in case the Temple was in that direction. Anyone desiring to find it would at least need a chance to find it by calculating the magnetic pulse of the planet poles with their compasses. Looking around her as she made her way, however, and the color of the plains gave away the name's reasoning.

Though there was grass that seemingly camouflaged with the rest of the ruined Tython landscape, the Ash Plains were called that because of the ash color that spread across the area. Few came here except for meditation and mourning the fallen servants of Ashla that perished here. Of course, there were also those initiates chosen to search for the Black Firestone like Arden who came. Their task here would be to seek answers on what to avoid in order to achieve victory in finding the artifact that would give the Order the ability to find the Oracle.

Personally, Arden didn't see the point or purpose of accessing such an ancient device even if its clockwork did supposedly have the power of prophecy. Even if such device existed, Arden's question would be how to get such a device to obey the commands of the person requesting information. Astrological alignment of that sort only went as far as the information that it was given to calculate and if it didn't really have all that much information, the calculation could be inaccurate. But that didn't bother Arden as much as it bothered some of the elder Jedi Knights for reasons she didn't understand.

It was as of thinking of all this conjured the image of an elder Jedi with a spear, one that beared the rare dragonfly-slicer tip, in meditation position. His hair was pale-white as the newly-printed scroll paper and his beard was equally white which signified that he was very old for a Human. Shrugging, Arden figured that the best way to know if she was lost or not was to ask him where the Temple was. "The way you crunch on the ash layer, your blood would've stained my spear in a matter of seconds if I had been seeking to kill you," he said by the time she arrived to his seat.

"With an ego like that, I'd say you'd be Awdrysta Pina if I didn't know any better," she retorted. "You are wise for your age, young woman," the old man replied. "Do you even know how old I am?" she asked. "No but I can guess that you're in your late teenage years," he answered.

"I'm nineteen if that helps any," she stated. The old man chuckled and asked for her name. "Arden, daughter of the House of Lyn," she replied. "You already guessed my name from my 'ego' as you called it," he said with a smile. "Even the finest warrior is susceptible to the flaw of the human ego that kills worlds, isn't that true?" she asked.

Pina laughed as jolly as his small belly allowed him to do and it wasn't long before he was coughing. Arden laughed too though not as hard as the old man and asked if she was on the right path to the Jedi Temple. "Last time I checked, it was on the path right behind me. You have not failed to find it so far... do you go to find the Black Firestone?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked. "I tried a similar thing once myself, when I was much younger and less skilled than I am now. Unfortunately, I barely returned alive from the expedition into the Temple," he answered. "The spirits of Bogan were too powerful for the great Awdrysta Pina?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Either that or I had too much of that ego you observed me having. I never really did change much from what I was in my youth except in how I treated people. And my value in the more peaceful doctrines of the Jedi Order," he confessed. "The peaceful doctrines of the Order? I thought the Council was all about expansion and warring with as many races as possible," she joked.

"The Council is, yes, but that hardly makes up the majority of the Order. It just makes up almost all of those who command the rest of us around," he replied. "Well maybe somebody should stand up to them, try to persuade them to see the error in their ways," she suggested. "If I could, I'd destroy them all and replace them with people more keen to my thinking," he admitted.

"But that would be hypocritical to what is demanded of those peaceful doctrines, wouldn't it?" Arden guessed. "How did you guess?" he replied. "I had been taught them by my uncle whenever I wasn't training to become a master of Terras Kasi," she told him. "So you do have the ability to use the old martial arts," he said, it wasn't a question but it could be answered like one.

And Arden nodded, adding that she was proud of her success in the training as well and asked if she would be opposed in her entry to the Temple. "Not by me, no. But the spirits of the Ashla may test you if they feel like you are corruptible by the spirits of Bogan," he answered. "Then I hope I am at least a little overqualified to avoid them," she said with a smile.

Chuckling, he stated that even he was questioned by the spirits of Ashla when he had thought that he was infallible. "Tread carefully when you approach the Temple, they may feel the need to defend the Temple with their immortal lives," he added. "I'll be careful, may the Force be with your meditation," she told him.

"And may the Force bless your journey to find the Black Firestone. The Council may even reward you with the chance to find the Oracle should you succeed," he said. Smirking, Arden walked past the old man and continued on her way to the Je'daii Temple where her target awaited. Gulping, she marched into the ravine that would lead her to her destination and in the meantime, Pina meditated.

But as Arden progressed further and further away from the old warrior, the more she was curious to know his background. Why did she feel like she should have known him before that first meeting? Had it even been the very first meeting that they had ever had in their lives? What was it about this man that felt so familiar-was it also paternity about him?-about him?

She had a feeling their paths would cross once again, at least once. Pina wasn't the kind of man you met once and then you were satisfied: he was a legendary hero, after all. On top of that, he was friendlier towards the young than his fellow Council members were too. Content to accept that for now, Arden saw the Temple on the horizon and began making the final approach.

**"Where is Awdrysta** **Pina?** He should have been here by now!" Tiberius, head of the Jedi Council, demanded. "Master, you know how he is: he's meditating on the Ash Plains of Tython right now," his right-hand man, Linus, answered. "Sometimes, the man just pisses me off; send a scout to inform him that I need him for the Council meeting on Ossus immediately," Tiberius demanded.

"With due respect sir, even if we did that, he might be stubborn and refuse to leave his meditation. You know that he could very easily wipe out the might of the Council and the Chancellor even if we combined our Force abilities to counter his. With power like that, he has all the right to be accordingly confident and unintimidated by our threats," Priam, another friend of Pina, chimed in.

"But he is old and whilst the rest of us are in our prime. Physical disarmament could easily work as a solution for us," Tiberius warned. Then he demanded that his orders to grab the old Jedi be obeyed without regard to what Pina's Force abilities were. _I don't think his understanding of Force Valor would allow that to happen to him_ Priam thought quietly.

"Tell him the Council meets in three days and his presence is required. I'm sure that we'll persuade him to come," Tiberius said suddenly. But the Council knew how to respond to this even though Priam was the only one to speak up. "After fifteen years of you have messengers tell him that, I think he'd know without one rather instinctively," he said.

"Watch it Priam, remember that we are of superior power to you even if we aren't superior to Pina," Tiberius warned. "But I have the protection of Pina so that should anything happen to me, you pay dearly," Priam countered. "How long that last, remains to be seen," Tiberius replied. "Enough threats gentlemen, it behooves us not to fight amongst ourselves," a new voice spoke up.

"What are we, Followers of Bogan? No, we are Jedi and Jedi do not fight amongst themselves even for honor," another said in agreement. "Unless one of our own turns on us in favor of the ways of Bogan," Tiberius snapped. No one argued that, figuring that Tiberius would not hear them even if they tried to argue with him.

The messenger was sent despite the fact that everyone knew that Pina would get the cue long before his arrival. And with the Initiation Trials having begun once more, there were many eyes towards the initiates that had volunteered to undergo them. But for some reason, their eyes were especially on two people: Arden Lyn and Xendor of Kashi Mer. What was it about those two that intrigued so many Masters and Knights of all classes so much?

Were they slated for an important destiny that could fundamentally change the Order forever? Could it be that they were destined to one day oppose the will of the Council? How could anyone know the will of the Force? For that matter, how could Tiberius know what intrigued everybody about them?


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

For Xendor, waiting for Loki the Destroyer would come to an end sooner than he had thought. The darkness of night came and with it, the thundering storms that infamously plagued this planet and caused wide forest fires. In the distance, he could already see the makings of several fires that would likely connect and burn the fringes of the forest. However, the lightning bolts and the fires they created would be only the distraction that his enemy would need to ambush on him.

Before he knew it, Xendor heard a roar of territorial rage and barely dodged a massive hammer swinging at his head from the side. A battle ax followed and Xendor knew that his target had him played for a fool. After all, Xendor had been so focused on what was around him that he failed to sense Loki's stealthy approach until the bigger man was ready to strike him down. Xendor jumped from his perch and descended down towards the carcass with the gigantic fallen god following close behind.

As Xendor heard the monster running behind him, he came on a revelation: for all his speed and ferocity, Loki was not very maneuverable in tight corners due to his size. It gave the little man an idea: wait until the last possible moment and then dart out of the way to watch Loki tumble and fall. Heading straight for the face of the rancor carcass, he waited until he approached its mouth to execute his plan. When he reached it, he began running up along the teeth until he could literally jump over Loki and watch the magic happen.

As he anticipated, Loki the Destroyer crashed straight into the mouth of his most recent kill and fell down from the blunt impact of it. During this time, his sword was exposed to Xendor doing a wide variety of things and so he decided to destroy it immediately. Using one sword, Xendor launched himself through the air to reach his enemy and plunge his blade into the wide face of his enemy's blade. The result was the magic of the sword resisting the power in Xendor's blade initially.

Both magics met and clashed with each other, an explosion of power fastly accumulating. During that time, the Talisman created a shield of Bogan energy around Xendor and protected him from the explosion when it finally did come. Loki's immortality, as predicted, was sacrificed in exchange for the survival of the explosion and when he did recover, his anger was unparalleled. "You little bastard, you'll pay for that!" he shouted.

Swinging his ax and hammer in the direction that he sensed Xendor being in, he watched as the smaller man dodged him yet again and recreated a copy of his sword from its scabbard. "You couldn't beat me to the rancor carcass, how could you ever hope to beat me in fair combat?" Xendor asked. Loki's vain and likes to talk, encourage him if you want but be ready to counter what he does the Talisman interjected. "You're a punk, a rank-amateur, who was lucky and that's all you ever will be!" Loki answered before swinging both his remaining weapons overhead.

Xendor dodged both of the weapons though he did try to sever the head of the ax from its hilt. Loki countered this by quickly letting go of both weapons and lunging for Xendor, successfully grabbing him. Then he took the young man by the neck with one hand and landed a hard punch to the abdomen in the other. He returned to pick up his weapons as Xendor recovered from the blow thanks to the Talisman and its powers to heal.

He recovered to dodge yet another blow from both of Loki's weapons and he observed how it demolished the tree that it hit. The entire tree, from a few meters above the stump, collapsed on the side of the mountain and this gave Xendor an idea. It wasn't one that would kill Loki but it would work towards slowing him down enough for Xendor to incapacitate or kill him with his swords. "So you think you know this forest well?" he mocked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I've been here for at least eight-hundred thousand years after all!" Loki answered. "That so? Then why don't you pit that knowledge against me and my relatively new exposure to this environment," Xendor replied with a smile.

After that, Xendor began retreating into the forest in the hopes that Loki's pride in his knowledge of the planet would compel him to follow. Sure enough, despite not directly doing so, the gigantic man took the bait and Xendor waited until he was far away from his line of view. Then he made the Talisman tune out everything but the sound of Loki's steps to anticipate where he would attack next. He also made sure to keep his eyes on the direction in which he was going so as not to be lost in the maze of trees that stood before him.

It was at this point that Xendor's mind and soul gave themselves to the Talisman and it melted into his chest. What this did was fill his veins with its powers and call upon the aura of his family, which would give off a blood-red fire in his eyes and expose his veins for the same color to also be seen. Giving himself to the artifact like this allowed it to act like his eyes and ears as he kept on fighting the fallen god that he had come to defeat humiliatingly. Finally, after several hours of traversing the forests, the possessed Xendor sensed his target gaining and prepared for his arrival.

First, he stopped running and instead, position himself in a tree that was adjacent to Loki's direction of approach. Standing behind it, he decided to wait until the gigantic man came charging and dodging would be almost impossible. So fast was the bigger man despite his size normally handicapping him that this almost passed by Xendor but thanks to the Talisman, he timed it just right. A massive tree came falling down with the aid of Xendor's sword and the Talisman's magic and nearly crushed Loki.

However, the big man was able to catch it and push it though not before Xendor used the distraction to run up the tree and attack him from above. He managed a couple slashes to the chest and legs before Loki began swatting at him again like a fly with his hammer and ax. However, Xendor dodged this and hacked at Loki's lower thighs, trying to bring his head closer to the ground. But when he finally managed, Loki revealed a surprise: one side of his battle ax shot out at the flick of a switch.

Such was the velocity of this projectile ax head that Xendor couldn't dodge but send a projectile of his own, conjured from the magic of his sword. The two collided and the resulting explosion reduced the ax head to nothing but ashes at the cost of Xendor's own energy-based projectile. "Impossible, how can a little bastard like you be so gifted in the ways of Bogan!?" Loki demanded as he rose back up. "I am of the blood of Kashi Mer despite my comparative dwarfism," Xendor replied.

Loki's face paled in recognition of the name and in recognition of the possibility for a Kashi Mer descendant to be born with a height deficiency that made them look a little more normal for humans. "With or without the Talisman, you will feel my vengeance for this insult!" Loki vowed. "Insult? There's no bigger insult than you: the failed attempt by Arkanus to create a balance with his nemesis," Xendor said.

"How _dare_ you!" Loki exclaimed, giving into his anger more deeply than ever before. _You dare lecture me about my father and mother! You'll die little man and I'll send your body back to the Council in pieces_ Loki thought menacingly. But as Loki progressed with his hammer and ax, he found Xendor's gift of wielding two swords to be proving superior.

In all his years alive, Loki had only seen this technique twice before and both times had seen it being relatively primitive and flawed. However, here, it seemed perfect though that may have been because of the Talisman fueling Xendor with the power of Bogan. Loki retreated, deciding to smash down trees in the hopes of weakening Xendor to the point of an easier defeat than he would have now. Instead, it seemed as though Xendor only grew stronger and stronger due to delving deeper and deeper into the powers of the artifact that hung around his neck except to melt into his chest during battle.

There was even one point where Xendor put aside his swords long enough to grab one such tree with his bare hands and throw it at the fallen god. Loki caught it though not before being rammed into the side of a mountain along with half the tree being plunged into it with him. Pulling the tree out soon after, Xendor followed the tunnel it created to where Loki lied motionless. Smiling, Xendor thought the man to be dead after several millenniums of existence but he was soon proven wrong.

"Maybe I can't fight you anymore on this day, maybe you have defeated me. But I will never rest until I find you again, little man and while you may spare me now... I promise I won't return the formality when we meet again," Loki hissed despite coughing up blood in the process. Xendor stood for a moment, wondering whether or not to kill Loki despite the Talisman tempting him to do it.

But Xendor's greater willpower told him that he should not kill the man in cold blood, he had already used enough Bogan power for one day. "Loki, son of Arkanus, I wouldn't expect you to return the formality of sparing my life should we meet again. In fact, I'd be disappointed if you did," he replied. "You'll be eating those words as your last meal before I'm through with you when we meet again," Loki warned.

"Maybe but maybe not, I haven't encountered an enemy that I have twice. Perhaps my luck will extend to never fighting you again as well and besides, you're mortal now just like me. Even if you did find me, I'd be more capable of killing you in that match than I was now," Xendor replied. Then he walked away before Loki could say anything more to distract him, having completed his initiation trial.

But as he did so, he had to admit that he somewhat pitied Loki the Destroyer and as such had been very tempted to kill him. After all, what kind of an existence was it to have both of your parents hate your guts so much as to banish you from their world? True that Xendor's father had been somewhat abusive but it was never out of hate like it had been with Loki's father to him. Shaking his head to get the memory out of his mind, he called for the transport to come and pick him up at once.

**Approaching the Je'daii Temple,** Arden had to admit that for all its ruin it still looked magnificent. But she was not here to see the sights, she was here to obtain the Black Firestone from the bowels of the Temple itself. Approaching the entrance to the Temple, she sensed the spirits of the Children of Ashla trapped within statues of warriors posing for a fight with their spears. Gulping, she hoped not to be bothered by any of them but it seemed as though she wouldn't get that chance.

"I am Jake Fenn, Je'daii Temple Master of the Temple of Knowledge. What is your name, title, and mission?" the ancient spirit asked. "I am Arden Lyn, Initiate of the Jedi Order and I seek the Black Firestone that resides in this Temple," Arden answered with calm but firm certitude. "The stone has been sought by many, surely you know why," the spirit replied.

Arden nodded and stated that it was sought because it guided those who wielded it to the all-seeing Oracle. "With its powers of premonition, the one who can gaze into the future can either become an unbreakable servant of Ashla or a near-invincible tool of Bogan," she added. "Do you come seeking its power for your own purpose?" the spirit inquired. "No, obtaining it would mean the completion of my Initiation Trial and thus I enter the true ranks of the Order," she explained.

"And would you mind not having the rank?" the spirit continued. "Though I have dreamed of being a member and making my uncle proud, I will accept it if I am not fated to be a member. True that my uncle may disown me or be disgraced but it is what I make of my fate that defines me," she replied. "Then you may enter the Temple but be wary of the spirits of Bogan for they will tempt you with promises of power and premonition that only the Oracle can provide," the spirit told her.

Arden nodded, sighing in relief that she had passed the very first test of possibly several that the Temple would offer. But as she journeyed into the inside of the sanctuary of the ruins, she couldn't detect any traces of Bogan presence. Either my senses have abandoned me or it seems as though years of dormancy have caused those spirits to fade Arden thought to herself. Readying her sword and absorbing her scabbard so that it didn't interfere, she made sure to keep an extra vigilant eye open.

Despite the cool fresh breeze coming thanks to the missing top of the Temple in combination to the approach of night, Arden was unsettled. It was almost too quiet and she began to wonder why so many initiates failed to obtain the Black Firestone aside from being deemed unworthy by the spirit. Luckily, she had already deduced that her senses had not abandoned her because she was not in the Rift or the Chasm as both were known to do that to any who traversed within them. But all this mental processing of what could possibly be going on nearly made her fall down a void of darkness.

Detecting stairs after a few seconds to reorient her attention, she guessed that this was where she went as there was nowhere else to go except back. She couldn't go back without the stone so she decided to slowly descend the stairs and see where they led. Lighting a torch with a kit she kept handy on her belt, she sensed trouble ahead and threw the torch in front of her. The trouble turned out to be the stairs ending before a long chasm that plummeted straight down with no way around it.

Luckily, the chasm was not all that massive and Arden could actually climb down and return for the torch but she sensed something. She wondered if it was the Black Firestone or the ancient Bogan spirits that guarded it by lying in wait for any who would seek it. _A battle of the Despot War was fought here, I wonder if the spirits of the ones who fell in that fight are here_ she asked herself. As she climbed down, she could swear she heard moans and screams of pain and agony respectively.

As Arden recalled the histories, Queen Hadiya of the Shikaakwa monarchy had attacked Tython with particular interest for the Black Firestone and appeared at the Temple of Knowledge. Murdered in fair combat by Daegen Lok, it was often said that Hadiya's soul never knew peace and remained. And when Arden heard the clash of swords as though the battle was being reenacted, she could say for certain that the spirits were cursed to continue the battle until the Black Firestone left. Before entering the chamber where she could hear the spirits fighting, she decided that she would try to avoid fighting them as much as possible.

She would also see about avoiding the bodies of the failed initiates, which she was beginning to see all around her, in case any Bogan spirits decided to possess them to fight her. The stone was within sight after a while, standing in a pedestal as though to be glorified by the Je'daii Order. She was close when trouble came her way: bodies of Initiates soon came to life with possessive Bogan spirits. "We will never allow you to leave this sacred temple with the stone!" they all said in simultaneity.

"Stop! This one is very strong with the Force, she's mine!" a more massive creature shouted. "Queen Hadiya, I sense or are my senses as fucked up as the sight around me?" Arden asked. "You guessed correctly, descendant of my murderer!

"Daegen Lok will pay with the blood of one of his own kin!" the zombie answered. _Me, a descendant of Daegen Lok? How in the universe is that possible?_ Arden asked herself. But she shunned this in favor of readying her sword to fight the vengeful spirit of the long-dead Queen.

"I must warn you, descendant of Daegen or not, I am very skilled with the sword," she said aloud. "Of course, I'd be disappointed if you weren't," the Queen replied. "You misunderstand, your Majesty," Arden warned. Before the Queen could ask what she meant, Arden conjured a crescent-shaped projectile of energy with sharpness that surpassed any sword presently existing.

For all the withering and shriveled shape of the dead body she possessed, Queen Hadiya had surprising agility and Arden could quickly figure out why Daegen alone had managed to kill her. But Arden remembered an ancient legend of what to do for spirits like this, preferring diplomacy. "Hadiya, on behalf of my ancestor Daegen Lok, I am so sorry for the misery that has been wrought upon you. I absolve you of your sins and ask that you be allowed to be at peace," she said.

This caused a reaction in the body, as though someone was levitating it with telekinesis and bending it beyond even human proportions. Then the red fire of Bogan ebbed away from the body as it did with the bodies of the undead soldiers who were also at peace with what Arden had said. It seemed as though the Queen being at peace meant release for the soldiers who had perished in the Despot War. Smiling, she noticed the spirits of the Je'daii turning to her and saluting her with their swords and it was a salutation she knew to return back at them.

When all the spirits in the room had left and the only thing to break the ice that soon formed in the room was the smell of dead bodies, Arden turned back to claim her prize. Savoring the moment, Arden felt the coldness of the stone sting her hand as she wrapped her fingers around it. _So many eons since anyone has had access to this stone and now it is mine_ she thought quietly. The power of the stone coursed in her veins and she had the feeling that the Council would allow her to use it.

After all, the Black Firestone led to the Oracle of Pelgrin and since she had earned the artifact then it would be best to let her use it. As she restored her scabbard before then transforming it into a duplicate of her sword, she used these tools to climb back up the chasm to the stairs. But she had a feeling that the last task was yet to be completed as the weight of the seemed to grow heavy. Heaving breaths after a while, Arden guessed that her only chance was to return to the entrance of the Temple.

By the time she reached the entrance, she was crawling to get there and nearly unable to make it before passing out. But the moment that her hand reached the light of the approaching sun, the weight dissipated in an instant and Arden began to rapidly recover. "Why... why did that happen?" Arden asked. "The weight of the stone is always the most difficult task for those who sought the stone, in fact, it was what killed them if the Queen didn't," the spirit of the Je'daii Temple Master interjected.

"The price of a power such as this is a heavy burden, isn't it?" she guessed. "Yes, unless you successfully bring so much as your hand into the sunlight. But I think you will find someday that there are more terrible prices to pay for the power in artifacts like this," he replied. Then he disappeared, having fulfilled his duty and been allowed access to the Ashla afterlife.

Walking back towards the Ash Plains with the stone in tow, she was surprised to see that Master Pina was still meditating on the boulder that he had been seen sitting on. "Well done, Arden Lyn. You have succeeded where no other Initiate has succeeded before," he said. "Let me guess, you never lost faith that I could do it," she stated.

"Of course I didn't, your power is one that will allow you to triumph in the completion of any goal you put your mind to. Never forget that, Arden Lyn," he replied. "Thanks, well, I gotta call my transport and get out of this rock," she said. "Don't bother, I already told the pilot to leave you and allow you to come in my transport if you survive," he snapped.

"What?" Arden asked. "You're going before the Council where I'll put in a motion for you to use the Black Firestone to find the Oracle. You've passed your Trial and should be allowed to enjoy more than the privileges of a promotion," Pina answered with a smile. "Thank you Master, no one's ever done that sort of thing for me before," Arden said.

"Kindness is one of my specialties, my dear. Ask Xendor about it sometime, he has quite the story to tell you," Pina retorted. Arden thought about that for a moment and wondered what it was about Xendor Kashi Mer that everyone disliked except for her and now Pina. "Maybe I will someday, will I see him again?" she asked.

"If he's survived the Trial, I think you will. Never fear, the Force shall guide him back to you if it was meant to be," Pina answered. Arden yielded and was content to accept it for the time being.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

For Xendor, completing the Trial and defeating Loki the Destroyer was more bittersweet than he thought it would be. On the one hand, he spared Loki despite his vow of vengeance if he was allowed to live and on the other... The other hand was that he would be a hero whose respect would be rivaled only by Arden Lyn should she have succeeded in her trial. Did he really want that respect though?

Could he bear to live with the burdens that were brought about by that fame? Or was he better off being the nobody that everybody hated simply because of his clan name? He knew he would find out in due time but he was not necessarily sure that he wanted to. True that he would be able to merit a little more respect in the ranks of the Order than before but what if he didn't want that.

What if he began missing the mystery surrounding his identity before the Initiation Trials came, this year? "Our next destination is the Jedi Temple on Ossus, the Council will most likely want to see you," his pilot told him after he boarded the ship. "I don't doubt that anymore than I doubt the success of my duel spreading across the Republic pretty fast soon after," Xendor replied. "Probably not, we'll be at Ossus shortly and meeting with Arden Lyn at the Council Chambers," the pilot said.

"So she did survive her trial?" Xendor asked. "Yes, she did. She's presently with Master Awdrysta Pina, who already had to go back there for a Council meeting," the pilot answered. _There goes the old man, pulling strings and doing work for himself again_ Xendor thought, smiling.

"No doubt, the Council will probably want something with me as well as with Arden Lyn. I wonder what they would have in mind for me though," he said aloud. "They'll probably have you train under a Jedi Master until you're ready to be put in a class and made a Knight," the pilot suggested.

"If I get lucky, that Master would be Master Pina since he doesn't exactly bear any hatred for me just because my name is Kashi Mer," Xendor stated. "You might just get what you wish for, young boy. But be careful: the path Pina will have you take could be a painful one," the pilot said. "What do you mean?" Xendor asked.

"Let's just say he's not afraid to use some of the ancient methods of Jedi training, including rigorous physical 'activities' that might break your spine or worse," the pilot answered. "Excellent, that should be right up my alley. My ancestors were adapted to cope with those kinds of conditions before they were all destroyed by the Jedi," Xendor retorted. "Suit yourself, we'll be arriving at Ossus in a standard hour and you'll have to make your way to the OverSeer from there," the pilot said.

Xendor nodded and sat back, deciding to meditate on what his future could be now that he had successfully obtained the means to integrate with Jedi. Would it upset the spirit of the Talisman and the spirits of his ancestors or was this what they had hoped when Pina ordered Xendor to be spared? He thought about consulting the ancient artifact to see if this was the case. However, he decided against it soon enough and instead, resorted to relaxing for the rest of the way back to Ossus.

**"I've seldom done more** than ascend the steps of the Temple before. To think that I'll actually be going into the Temple this time is still phenomenal," Arden said. "It always is for the Initiate who survives their Trial as you have," Pina replied with a smile. "Halt, in the name of the Council!" two Jedi Guardians, in full uniform, stated.

"Calm down men, I am Awdrysta Pina the Green Blade. This is Initiate Arden Lyn, she has just completed her Trial and I seek to bring her up to the Council," Pina replied immediately. "And what was her Trial?" one of the Guardians asked. "To find the Black Firestone, guiding artifact that leads the wielder to the Oracle," Arden answered, pulling out the stone as proof.

At first, the Guardians froze, unsure of how to respond to this magnificent success but Pina soon remedied that. "Step aside, boys. Arden Lyn is one of us now," he ordered. The younger Guardians obeyed their senior's order and Pina beckoned Aden to come with him into the Temple.

Slowly, Arden walked forward in order to savor the excitement she felt at having finally entered the Temple for the first time. When she finally caught up with the old man, he confessed his pride in her desire to savor the moment. "You will not have many more like it once the Council is through with assigning you missions," he added. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You'll find out within the next year or so," he answered. After that, he led Arden through the Temple and toured her in the facilities as they did so. She saw the sparring chambers where students trained and honed in their skills and the library where they went to search for more knowledge. Even the Chamber of Meditation was a sight for her to behold.

"As you can see, the Jedi are very oriented in peace and philosophy rather than the hardiness of combat when they are here in the Temple. But it doesn't stop several students from focusing on combat and they eventually become our Jedi Warriors and Combat Instructors," he explained. "The Jedi Order has always spoken of peace and yet is not unwilling to rush into combat, why?" she asked. Pina was a little puzzled by the question but laughed to acknowledge that he had figured out what she was asking.

"Tell you the truth, Arden Lyn, I do not know why. Perhaps, it has something to do with the origin of the Order back when we were known as the Je'daii. After all, several soldiers were responsible for its formation as well as several scholars, priests, and philosophers," he answered. "But you'd think, especially with the Despot War, that diplomacy would be more frequently attempted," she said. "I agree: one would think but sadly, the structure of our Order is hardly ever that fair," he replied grimly.

"The Council allows you to say these things? It's a wonder you're still a member of the Order," she exclaimed quietly. "Tiberius fears me too much for that but he did require that I go on more offworld missions," he replied with a smile. "At least he's making use of his fear and not panicking like a little bitch," she stated.

Both of them shared a laugh just in time to arrive to the Council Chambers. "You are late, Master Pina!" a Councilman exclaimed. "Just had to pick up someone that might interest you, Master Tiberius," Pina said. Arden had to use all her willpower not to smile at how much this man looked like he might as well be panicking at the sight of Awdrysta Pina.

"Who's that, a new pet of yours?" Tiberius asked. "Just a girl who happened to be lucky and obtain the Black Firestone from Tython," Arden answered before Pina could think of something better. However, the reaction on Tiberius' face assured that he wouldn't be saying anything ill of her even if he was thinking it. "If the Council will come to order, Master Awdrysta Pina will be taking his seat and the Initiate he has in tow will be seated next to him," Tiberius stated when the members gathered.

"What is an Initiate doing here?" another Councilman demanded. "You will find out when she is called to the center but for now, dear Priam, let us attend to other business," Tiberius said. "The Penal Worlds are demanding more supplies, particularly weapons. The guards there are saying that pirates are becoming an increasing problem in their region and see prisoners joining them all the time," Priam said.

"That is something the Chancellor should look into, not us," Tiberius said. "The only reason it's come to us is because the Chancellor has agreed to put the motion on hold for a price. He wants to know if we would be willing to send one of our Knights to oversee the efforts against the pirates. What shall we do?" Priam replied.

"Tell him that we'll see if we can find someone but if not, he'll have to go without and approve the motion," Tiberius stated. "Is that really wise, Master Tiberius? After all, you would quintessentially be allowing the Chancellor the right to wage war without any chance of diplomacy," Pina chimed in. Initially, everyone was dead silent including Arden though she had already decided to shut up and observe for the moment.

Though to no surprise for her, Tiberius was the first to make the reply that would answer Pina's question. "With pirates, the chances of diplomacy (even if we allowed the formality) would be like admitting weakness. We can either use diplomacy for its purpose and stall them or let the Republic hit them with all its might and crush them forever," he said. _You stupid idiot, you really think the pirates will just roll over and let the Republic crush them with a single blow?_ Arden thought but didn't say.

Half-smiling from the shadows produced by the wall her seat stood against, she continued to watch as Council members listed problems and Tiberius quickly created solutions. Some of them genuinely impressed Arden and others outraged her to her core, something that may have been sensed. "And now that business has been concluded in all important sections of the Council agenda, I do believe that we have a guest who has something interesting in her possession," Tiberius said, looking at Arden. Rising from her seat, Arden moved to the center of the Council chambers where all the members could see her and the artifact she beared in possession.

"Councilman, I come before you with a gift and one that I don't think you'll be willing to turn down. Since you know I am only here due to completing a very special Initiation Trial, I'll get to the point: my task was to acquire the Black Firestone from the Je'daii Temple of Knowledge on Tython. I produce the stone as proof that I am the first in thirteen hundred and five years to even touch it," she said rapidly. As she promised, she produced the stone from a pocket in her utility belt and levitated it for a moment with the Force.

"Another Initiate completed a Trial recently with equal significance: a young man called Xendor Kashi Mer defeated Loki the Destroyer in his own domain and returns to the Ossus now. Nonetheless, I am phenomenally impressed with your success in acquiring an artifact that caused the Despot War. Which is precisely why I decree that you, Arden Lyn, should be allowed to skip the rank of Jedi Padawan and be ascended directly to a Knight in addition to being given a designation," Tiberius stated. All the Council members, even Pina who seldom did, agreed with him on this charge but Arden stopped them in the middle of their applause.

"There's a catch isn't there?" she asked. "Right you are little one: you have to use the stone for its purpose and find the Oracle. Document everything you see and everything that the Oracle does, confirm if it truly has the power to use astronomical alignment to grant premonitions," Tiberius replied. "Should be simple enough and the rewards are pretty great, I'll take the challenge but on a single condition," she said.

"If it is within my power," Tiberius said. "Select Xendor to be the warrior you send to help the Republic crush those pirates, extend him the same offer to persuade him. I don't know why but I think Pina can relate when I say that I think Xendor will be best used on a battlefield," she explained. "I am in favor of such a notion, perhaps then you will understand why I ordered him alive," he agreed.

Arden sounded surprised by that comment and Tiberius smiled though it wasn't a smile that said he agreed for the same reasons. No doubt, it was more of the hatred for the name "Kashi Mer" which was a hatred that Arden Lyn still didn't understand. _What was so dangerous about a name if its existence only continued out of the kindness of a Jedi like Awdrysta Pina?_ Arden asked herself. "Very well, we shall extend him this deal as well as select him but we will not be responsible for him accepting either the offer or the mission," Tiberius warned.

"Good enough for me," Arden said. "Is there any further business before this Council is adjourned?" Tiberius asked, ignoring her now. All the Council members shook their heads at most and Tiberius adjourned the meeting, sneering at Arden before leaving. "What was that for?" Arden asked Pina.

"I think you'll find that, bound as he is to the Code, he doesn't like to comply with it when opportunity presents itself," the old man answered. "I see, much like the Chancellor of the Republic. Now I'm starting to see the resemblance between the corrupt Jedi and the corrupt democratic official. Should I be seeing that?" Arden inquired.

"Only time will tell if that sight will aid you but be pleased with yourself, he has extended you a magnificent offer and has agreed to pass it onto another. You don't get those kinds of opportunities every day," Pina told her. "Maybe but I'm already beginning to wonder if I will come to regret it someday," she said. "If it turns out to be the right thing, that fear will be ill-founded though I can see why you'd have it in the first place," he said reassuringly.

"Will a ship be ready for me soon?" she asked. "Yes, one is being fueled up and will be ready to take you to Pelgrin before sunrise. I suggest you get some sleep in the meantime and keep the stone nearby you for safety," he answered. Arden agreed and thanked Pina for everything, even to the point of hugging him rather affectionately.

After she left to find her room with the aid of a guide, Pina continued to his own chambers alone. _In all my life, I have not seen a woman like that little Arden since I met my wife all those years ago. If this is indeed my daughter, my brother has done an excellent job in raising her to the light of the Jedi_ he told himself proudly. Though he was hoping he was right, he wouldn't mind being wrong all that much; after all, Jedi were forbidden from feeling such attachments as this, right?

**Arriving to the Temple** for the first time, Xendor had to admit that he was astonished at being allowed entry to the inside of the Temple for the first time in his life. "Halt in the name of the Council!" two Guardians in uniform stated. "Whoa, take it easy. I'm Xendor Kashi Mer, the only Initiate to have ever defeated Loki the Destroyer in fair combat," Xendor replied quickly.

"In that case, we shall escort you to the Jedi Council so as to prevent you from losing your way. Come and we will take you," the second Guardian said. With each warrior flanking him, Xendor walked inside the Temple for the first time and marveled at the architecture and the history of it. Never in his life had he seen so much beauty and wonder all in one sitting nor did he think he would again.

Even the Palace of the Kashi Mer could compare to the humility of this temple's splendor. I could never get tired of seeing the sights this place has to offer, ever the young man thought to himself quietly. When he finally arrived at the Council Chambers, only the leader named Tiberius was there. But when Xendor was introduced Tiberius dismissed the Guardians to return to the Temple entrance and leave the two of them alone.

"Initiate Xendor, I have heard of your success long before you even arrived here. I must say that I am genuinely impressed and would like to extend an offer to you. Help Republic forces overthrow pirates that are giving them trouble on the Penal Worlds and you'll be allowed to skip the Padawan title. I made a similar offer to Arden Lyn when she retrieved the Black Firestone and requested that I extend it to you as well, what say you to that?" Tiberius asked immediately. "I would be more than happy to take the offer, all I need is a location or series of locations to go to," Xendor answered rapidly.

"The Chancellor will provide that sort of information to you in his office on Coruscant when you go there to join the forces being launched for the fight to secure the Penal Worlds. I shall arrange an appointment for you to go there in two days time but in the meanwhile, explore the Temple, rest well. All the formalities that I am to bid an Initiate who has completed his Trial and is allowed entrance into our sacred establishment," Tiberius replied. _I'll definitely be exploring this Temple, that much is for sure_ Xendor thought but didn't say.

And as he did so, he was awed by the width and height of the corridors that led to several chambers ranging from ones designed for spar practice to one designed for meditation and slumber. There was an outside pavilion for eating food where many Padawans, Knights, and Masters would mingle. Lastly, there was a magnificent library that tried its best to sort its information with the oldest information being on the far left end of Xendor and newest on the nearest right to him.

It was here that he observed far more information in the lefthand shelves than he observed in the righthand shelves. He wondered if this was deliberate or if this was just a mistake of categorization due to the weathering and other relevant conditions of the scrolls and texts. _Also observe that some of the scrolls appear to have been thrown into a fire then fetched back out_ the Talisman added. Xendor did notice that and was curious to see what information the partly-burnt documents contained.

He was surprised to see that these doctrines were ones that told of self-discipline in a Jedi and how it could be achieved. The _Conquer Arrogance_ tenet through to the _Conquer Recklessness_ tenet were missing along with _Aggression_ and _Materialism_. He also noticed tenets missing in the _Responsibility_ doctrine: _Practice Honesty_ and _Honor Your Promises_ alongside _Honor Life_. It confused Xendor and made him wonder what the hell these burnt points in the doctrine were meant to be.

True that nothing of the Public service doctrine was missing but he was starting to become suspicious of that. He couldn't believe that someone had accidentally let some tenets of the doctrines burn but keep others around in the Self-Discipline and Responsibility doctrines. _Before Tiberius and all the present members of the Council were born, these documents were intact. As if that wasn't interesting enough, there was no war in their era except their campaign against Kashi Mer._

_Tells you a little something about those who govern the Order at present, does it not?_ the Talisman telepathically interjected. When it said that, Xendor did indeed agree that it told him something although he hated admitting what it was. After all, the Jedi had given no mercy to those of his fellow Kashi Mer who survived the supernova that destroyed the original homeworld. He remembered his mother being felled by a score of arrows and spears from Republic soldiers in front of him.

Unfortunately, he also remembered being equally helpless when a Jedi kneecapped his father and decapitated him with relative ease before moving on to kill him. But Xendor smiled when he remembered seeing Awdrysta Pina's spear come down in front of him before hearing his voice. "No, this young boy will be spared and taken with us as atonement for what we've done here!" he had ordered. Smiling at the memory, Xendor decided to put the burnt documents aside and keep exploring the sights he wanted to see in the Temple before he needed to go to Coruscant and meet the Chancellor.

But even as he enjoyed the sights and stood in awe of the people that helped make it all the more wonderful, he had to wonder. Why did Pina choose him to be spared out of all the young children that were sure to be slaughtered by the Jedi Order? Were there other survivors that had escaped the wrath of the Order and Pina had simply picked one that couldn't escape? Was Xendor royalty of sorts which would most likely explain Pina's benevolence in the face of his annihilation?

He didn't know why he had been spared but he did know that he wanted to repay the old Jedi in kind as soon as he had a chance to do so. After all, both he and Pina had a curiosity to know more than was permitted for the Jedi Order, not for self-benefit but for the Order's benefit. For as Xendor discovered that day, the Jedi were becoming exclusive in who they chose and what elements of the Code were being used. It was something he hoped to have regress before the end of his life even if it meant that he was to die in the process.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Initially, when Arden Lyn began using the Black Firestone for its intent, she did have a little trouble keeping it so that it glowed brighter and brighter with each step instead of dimmer and dimmer. Twice, the stone's light had ceased altogether and she had to turn back until she could get it glowing again and that was frustrating. However, upon request, she was allowed to return to Bunduki and inform her followers of Bunduki about her success in in the Initiation Trials. "I may even be able to find out some tips about how to use the Black Firestone while I'm there," she added.

"Normally, I do not allow Padawans an opportunity for personal indulgence but you're doing this for a mission and there is no harm in that purpose. Besides, if anyone would know how to use the Black Firestone to reach the Oracle, the priests of Palawa most certainly would," Tiberius replied. "What makes you say that?" Arden asked. "At one time, the Followers of Palawa were obssessed with finding the Oracle and predicting the future of their martial art Terras Kasi.

"They very nearly had it in their possession after discovering the Black Firestone's property of guiding the bearer to the Oracle itself. However, the ancient Je'daii thwarted their plans and destroyed Palawa as a direct result, forcing them to rely more heavily on Terras Kasi," he explained calmly. "You sound like you have some personal background with that story," she said after a moment. "My great-grandfather's father was the general who led the Je'daii attack that destroyed Palawa," he replied.

"And you led the expedition to destroy the remnants of the Kashi Mer Dynasty to the best of your ability," she added. "Who told you that?" he asked. "Master Pina, he was there with you when you launched the first assaults. He told me about how you struck down the King of the Kashi Mer Royalty and would have killed his son had Pina not stood in your way," she answered.

"Yes I did lead the first raids on the remaining Kashi Mer worlds but I had given the reigns of leadership on that particular world to Pina. It was part of an agreement that we had made where he would attack the southernmost worlds of the Dynasty and I would attack the northernmost worlds. Since I had finished my worlds earlier and was seeking to help Pina at that point, I was under his command," he confessed. "And the reason you're so compliant to confessing all this stuff to me when you might have done it with any other Padawan is what, exactly?" she inquired suspiciously.

"You will find out in due time but for now, know that it has to do with the identity of your father," he explained. Then he closed the door to her shuttle to Bunduki and told her pilot to take off, leaving her long before he could answer any questions she had about her father. Perhaps it was the wise thing for him to do for she had countless questions she wanted to ask about her father. Who he was, of course, was the most obvious ones but there were many others.

What had her father loved about her mother so much as to willingly conceive a daughter with her? How he had feel about the death of Arden's mother, who perished in the process of giving birth to a half-brother who would die soon after being born? Had he known that Arden's mother had been forced to resort to a waitress job in the day and a prostitution job at night before her death? Did he suspect that the boy had been born of one of her favorite clients and not his own loins?

Had he blamed himself so much for that one single bit of knowledge that he gave Arden to her aunt and uncle and left them to raise her on their own? Or was there something more substantial, like the knowledge that her aunt and uncle would have to adopt in order to have children at any rate? Did he know about her aunt's inability to naturally produce offspring and her uncle's incapacity in such arousal? Or had he left her because his way of life was too dangerous for her to travel with him and he had dropped her off with her aunt and uncle so she wouldn't be alone for weeks, if not months at a time?

These questions plagued her mind as she headed back to Bunduki, where she was welcomed by the people and a ceremony was about to be held in her honor. Due to the lack of formality in her induction as a Jedi Padawan, Arden was pleasantly surprised to find a party waiting for her there. She was especially glad to see a Hoop Dance underway upon her arrival and the drums being used.

The drums themselves produced a rumbling but calming sound at the same time as a beat occurred in rapid enough succession for it to be continued as a High Priest played the flute. "What's the song?" she asked a student she knew. "Dine (pronounced din-eh), typical initiation instrumental," he answered. _I remember this song, it was played upon my arrival to Bunduki to begin the martial arts training_ she observed silently.

As she would also observe later on, the Palawa had a deep rooting in tribal rituals and ceremonies conducted by shamans. It amazed her how much of the Palawa culture had been maintained despite an attempt at their destruction by the Je'daii Order of old. As the Hoop Dance continued and the Dancer stacked so many hoops that his arms looked like bird-wings, Arden felt like she was flying. A closer peek revealed that the story of how the first Follower of Palawa slew a Guardian Dragon with his bare hands but repented by grinding some of its scales to powder and drinking it in soup later.

She already knew how this story would end: when he thought he would die from the ill-effects that consuming the scales had on him, he was actually made stronger and understood the Force. As such, he took his newfound understanding of the Force and was the first to truly create Terras Kasi. "Like the great dragon, the Je'daii Order was a destructive in our culture but now-like the first Terras Kasi warrior- Arden has tamed the beast, consumed its scales and become even stronger as a result. As such, we honor her actions amongst the Jedi today by dubbing her a Steel Hand of Palawa!" another High Priest shouted.

A great shout of applause from the audience came and Arden blushed at the bashfulness this encouraged in her. "Step forth Arden Lyn and accept the amulet of your rank!" a new voice shouted. Arden turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see that it was a second of the Great Priests who tranced for a thousand years to meditate and reawoke with grand revelations. It would be another five-hundred years before their next awakening which disappointed Arden but this was good.

Stepping forth, the right-hand man of one of the Great Twelve themselves placed a beautiful amethyst crystal on a golden chain around Arden's neck. A couple tears fell off Arden's eyes but these were instantly wiped away by the second who told her not to cry but to be happy. "You are the first outside-born member to receive this rank in a thousand years," the second added before leaving. Celebrations began after he left including food that seemed to go on for miles in every direction and of many cultures rather than just the Palawans who were strict vegetarians for the most part.

"I am privileged to call you a sister, Arden Lyn," fellow Steel Hand named Hercules told Arden. "Thank you Hercules, I can only hope to be as good a Steel Hand as you are," she replied. "That should be easy enough, I mostly focus on beating people down with a barrage of physical power. The priests were about ready to demote me before I managed to break the mold," he told her, smiling.

"In that case, I will be absolutely sure to learn from your mistake," Arden said as she sat down with a large rancor leg and several different desserts. After the festivities ended and everyone had eaten their fill, Arden headed to continue her pursuit of the Oracle. Days passed after the High Priest told her how to properly use the Black Firestone to find her target on the world of Pelgrin. Arriving on the storm-ridden world, her pilot had some trouble landing her near the huge monolith that was the Oracle.

Thanking him for taking the time to do it properly, she exited the ship and headed for the huge construction before her and it was a sight that inspired awe within her. But of course, she was not here to sightsee: she was here to use the powers of the Oracle to her advantage as well as document it. Taking her comlink out, she began making a series of entries by first outlining the Oracle and observing the brightness of the Black Firestone in proportion to the proximity of the machine. She also observed how the stone self-levitated into a hole of equal size and remained there, the glow ceasing upon union.

"It's strange but it seems as though there's no one here to defend the Oracle from my intrusion. Perhaps they're grateful that I had reunited the Black Firestone with the other Gateway Stones that make up the front door of the machine," she added. However, the lighting of a torch and its throw across the hall revealed that a grimmer fate had occurred with many of the people. _It seems as though, for whatever reason, they fought each other to the death before the survivors left_ she thought.

Because she was supposed to document everything, she documented the grim details and even her thoughts and guesses as to what happened to the people of Pelgrin. "Judging by the contortions of the spines of some of these people, it seems as though someone bent them with the Force. Perhaps the Daughter was offended by their actions and came to undo the ones who caused it," she suggested. But it wasn't like the Daughter, according to Arden's studies, to do this.

This had to be the work of someone else, someone with enough ferocity and enough sheer relentlessness to wield the powers of a god to such deadly ends. "No, change that earlier suggestion: perhaps, Loki the Destroyer came through while he still had immortality and did some of this. I'm heading up the shaft that should lead me to the clockwork, wish me luck on getting there," she said. Then she deactivated her comlink and began the ascent up the tall machine, dodging filthy skeletons and tearing up cobwebs whenever necessary to do either one.

As she ascended however, she found less and less skeletons and cobwebs until she finally arrived at the room bound to contain the clockwork. It seemed as though this part was more sacred than the rest of the building because not even old bloodstains damaged the door. Opening it slowly in case age had taken its toll, she stepped inside. What she saw on the other side of the door was beyond breathtaking: a system that aimed solely on solar alignment to tell visions of the future like no other.

**To worlds, as yet,** unexplored or uninhabited by citizens of the Republic had Xendor the Jedi descendant of Kashi Mer been called. In his first battle, he fought to preserve the Chatos Academy where he learned many of the ancient secrets that had helped form the original Je'daii Order. Documenting the most fascinating of these secrets in his journal, he thanked the resident Paladins for allowing him access to their sacred texts before continuing on his way to other worlds. He had also taken notes on the most fascinating principles of Dai Bendu and Baran Do philosophies.

In either one, he found an uncanny lack of militaristic ability even if it was compensated by the use of powerful Force abilities and/or great martial arts prowess. However, he was most surprised but what he encountered next which began in the form of a scout telling him that potential threats were seen. "Show me where they are!" Xendor ordered. The scout nodded and did just that though instead of a pirate threat, Xendor was surprised to see the Kashi Mer insignia.

"Scout, I don't think this is a threat to us but a message for me," the Jedi told the soldier after a while. "Sir?" the scout inquired. "I haven't seen anything with the sigil of my people, except for the Talisman, since I was a little kid. This variant is the sigil of the Guardians of Breath who, during the Dynasty, used their powers to promote crop growth and healing as well as premonition," Xendor said.

"Were they attacked by the Jedi when the Dynasty was destroyed?" the scout asked. "No, I don't think so. The Guardians were too essential to be afforded the risk of death in the event of a war with a power like the Jedi Order," Xendor answered, shaking his head. Then he ordered the scout to go back to the camp and make sure that the soldiers were vigilant for pirate attacks on them. Meanwhile, Xendor headed for where the source of the sigil had last been seen, ascending the mountain side.

"Whoever you are, you'd best come out now! I'm a son of the Kashi Mer Dynasty like you, my name is Xendor!" he shouted across the ravine beyond the rock wall. At first, there was no response but then he heard a faint but intelligible whisper from the possible source of the sigil. "Xendor, little Xendor alive?" the voice answered.

"Yes, I'm alive. Will you please show yourself to me?" Xendor insisted. "For the King, I shall show myself and the entirety of our people!" the man stated passionately. Were it not for the slope, the Guardian would have been at least a foot and a half taller than Xendor but they were equal height here.

"What do you mean 'King'?" Xendor asked. "Don't you remember? You were the son of the King when the Jedi came to our system and tried to destroy us!" the Guardian answered. "You're the Grandmaster Guardian of Breath, aren't you?" Xendor replied.

"Yes and surely, you must remember that you are the son of our King!" the bigger man demanded. "The only thing I remember of my father was him being kneecapped and decapitated by a Jedi wielding nothing but a straight sword. Unfortunately, her death by arrows and spears is the only thing I remember of my mother as well," Xendor admitted. "It is you, it is you Xendor!" the mysterious man exclaimed with joy.

"And your name?" Xendor requested. "Ah yes, you were too young to really remember me and that may explain why you don't remember your lineage. I am Theseus, son of Atlas, Grandmaster of the Kashi Mer Guardians of Breath," the giant man replied. "What happened to you and the Guardians?" Xendor inquired as he began climbing down the slope alongside Theseus.

"We foresaw the death of the King and the destruction of our people, we tried to warn His Majesty but he would not believe that 'little Jedi' would be powerful enough to destroy us. And at first, neither did we until the visions became vivider and vivider with each passing day. So, three days before the King and Queen were killed, we fled their side and retreated here where we remain in exile. Fearing the Jedi's wrath and vowing to return when the King would come here to guide us once more," Theseus explained

"I'm the only surviving heir of my parents' legacy," Xendor added. "That makes you the King and thus, the time has come for our people to rise from the ashes and take revenge!" Theseus shouted. Tempted as he was to agree with him, Xendor had a feeling that Tiberius still begrudged Pina for keeping Xendor alive and would destroy any other signs of Kashi Mer to cool his fury if he could. "No, that's precisely what the Jedi would want you to try and do, I have a better idea," he said.

"Better? What could be better than gloriously restore our people to what they once were?" Theseus asked. "I'm currently on a mission to destroy the most pestilent pirates that the Republic has ever had to face, I'm a Jedi now in other words. However, because of that, I can be seen talking with the lesser groups or rallying the people on the Penal Worlds," Xendor began.

Theseus stated that he was listening, suspiciously curious as to what Xendor had on his mind. "You can have each of the remaining Guardians seek an audience with the heads of the gangs in the Penal Worlds as well as the captains of the remaining pirate clans whilst you seek the Hutts out. Even if the Jedi see you publicly speaking with them, they wouldn't be able to distinguish you from other pawns. Persuade them all to remain on standby in case I end up rebelling against the Jedi Order, 'The Devouring' being the code that signals them into action," Xendor continued.

"The armies of the Republic would be spread so thinly that the Jedi Order itself would be vulnerable to attack from any who defected from it with military intent on their mind!" Theseus guessed. "Exactly, the fighting of the Penal Worlds, the Hutts, and the remaining pirate clans will combine to spread and divide the Republic Army until the Jedi can no longer count on their aid. It will also leave the Chancellor vulnerable as he would have no more than his Personal Guard and a few dozen others.

"Should diplomatic attempts at an active research into the ways of Bogan fail, this will be the plan. However, should diplomatic attempts succeed, I want the connections you have made to be dissolved and I want your people to remain in hiding until I need you again. I've been obeying the Jedi Order for the lesser portion of half a year already and I have noticed things I wish I didn't notice," Xendor finished. "Very well, I shall alert my people to these developments and I shall see to their immediate creations," Theseus replied.

"Thank you, I'll do what I can to gather evidence for credible research into Bogan and how to counter it first. Then I'll see if I can see if I can set an Academy elsewhere that will teach these rules to others," Xendor stated. "And is it here, now that you've laid out your plan, that our paths split once more?" Theseus asked. "I'm afraid so, so sorry that I couldn't come up with anything more for you to use but remember: it could be years before I send the code so be on special alert during that time," Xendor answered calmly.

Returning to the camp after that fateful encounter, Xendor inquired as to any uncovered evidence of pirate activity. "No sir and we're already coming to the end of our sweep in this system. If nothing turns up, we'll have only two more systems to sweep before we're through," his captain replied. "To think that our six-month expedition is already coming to an end is truly remarkable, I shall miss working with you all as well as those of us who fell along the way," Xendor stated.

"Indeed, there are reports of increased activities on the other two systems which is demanding more of a proper response on our end," the captain said. "And the people shall get a proper and efficient response soon enough, has anyone studied them enough to conclude certain habits? The more information we have about these ones, the more likely we can destroy them," Xendor asked. "Yes, a series of patterns in their movements have already been formed and will be revealed upon our arrival.

"Besides, better to speak of that knowledge in a more confidential setting than what we presently have. Wouldn't you agree?" the captain answered. Xendor nodded that he would agree and thanked the captain once again for what he had told the Jedi warrior. "Not a problem, Master Jedi," the captain said before dismissing himself.

_More than you realize, I am not quite the Jedi you make me out to be in front of the men. Good as it is for motivation, I'm afraid you're going to find out where my true allegiance lies someday_ Xendor thought to himself. _Excellent, you have rekindled the spirit of the remaining Kashi Mer people and war is on the horizon as I have foreseen_ the Talisman spoke in his mind. _I may rely on your power for strength but you can't command my destiny_ Xendor warned.

_Your father said similar words once when he wielded my power against the Jedi. He believed that so long as my power could be withdrawn and used, he was invincible. But, to show him the error of his judgment, I abandoned him in his moment of most dire need. I let him be killed by the Jedi known as Tiberius and was subsequently passed on to you_ the Talisman replied.

Very faintly, Xendor could swear he heard the voice of the Talisman laughing inside his head which was a painful thing to feel. _Gods are not supposed to do that to the people who worship them_ Xendor said when he recovered. _Only when the people are not filled with vanity and mindless lust does that hold true. I acted within the bounds of my being and undid your father more effectively than if I had outright used my power to destroy him as I could do with you_ the Talisman said back.

_Right, then the Jedi would have no choice but to contain or destroy you depending on which one was more possible. You owe your continued existence to me!_ Xendor snapped. _Oh no, my young boy: you will find someday that it is quite the reverse. You will also find that I don't mean vaporizing you when I say that I can destroy you_ the Talisman retorted, cackling once more.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Not too long after Arden Lyn and Xendor Kashi Mer had left for their missions, five months before, Tiberius had intended to arrange for a chat with Master Pina about the former. After all, the Head of the Council had observed signs of familiarity with a woman he once knew in this youngling. Digging through his genetic records, he was able to confirm who her parents were but vowed to withhold that information until it suited him. But unfortunately, Pina's duties as a Guardian meant that he was out for missions to frequently for a personal conversation.

So instead, Tiberius had resorted to waiting until the next annual Council meeting and see if an opportunity to use the information for humiliation would come up. In the meantime, he would order Councilman Priam to go to Coruscant and remain at the side of the Chancellor until that next meeting. More than ever, the Chancellor was going to need the support of the Jedi Order if he was going to satisfy the requests of the Senate and crush the doubts of the Courts. _Especially if he plans to win votes for future terms in his seat_ Tiberius added to himself quietly.

However, it seemed as though the mention of the future had acted as a gateway for premonition for Tiberius was then flooded with visions of war and death not unlike what he had fought in before. Smiling unpleasantly, he walked back to his chambers and pulled back the drawer in which he put his sheathed sword away after each training session he had with either other Masters or young Padawans. Had it already been nineteen years since he had used this sword to strike down the King of the Kashi Mer Dynasty in fair combat, that long since Pina had ordered that the King's son be spared? That long since the Guardians of Breath had disappeared into hiding, never to return from Known Space?

Was another war already imminent after nearly fifteen years of watchful, well-earned peace? I had hoped that the Order would know peace when we destroyed the Kashi Mer Dynasty. But somehow, I sense the makings of another great war on the horizon he thought to himself. "Damn you Pina, you should never have spared that boy Xendor!" he exclaimed.

"Are you talking to Pina, Master Tiberius?" a familiar voice, from behind the wall, asked. "No Master Jook-jook, I wasn't," Tiberius answered. Using the door that led into Tiberius' room, Master Jook-jook H'broozin entered Tiberius' room with medicine for Tiberius' headaches. Ever since the attack on Kashi Mer, Tiberius had been troubled with heavy headaches after seeing the future.

Having likely sensed his trouble, Jook-jook pleased Tiberius in always having medicine ready. "You were once a great warrior, weren't you?" Tiberius asked. "In my youth, I was one of the finest. But now my Padawan, Danzigorro may obtain part of my legacy as Blendri has," Jook-jook answered. "How is Blendri doing now, if you don't mind my curiosity?" Tiberius inquired.

"She's fine, she has taken young Cuthallox as a Padawan and is training her in the Jedi way. If this one learns as rapidly as Blendri did, we may have another fine Knight," Jook-jook replied. As Tiberius drank the cold, medicinal soup that Jook-jook had made, he guessed what had ailed him. "Yes, the future has always been a trouble for me amongst all the powers that could be taking a toll on me as a result of killing the King.

"I wonder if he struck me with something during the fighting that impairs me so," Tiberius confessed. "Unlikely, this kind of trouble doesn't come from physical blows such as his sword slicing into your skull. This is something internal, something involving the energies of the Force aligning against you when you use this power," Jook-jook countered. "That's comforting," Tiberius sarcastically stated.

"Even if there is another great war on the horizon, you have improved your strategic abilities and have required all members of the Council to do the same. If it's paid off, it won't be any problem overcoming the causation of this new war, would it?" Jook-jook asked. "I don't know, I truly don't know," Tiberius answered. Exactly why I wish I could just feed you some poison and watch you die Jook-jook thought but didn't say.

For years, the old man had watched as Tiberius ascended to leadership of the Order from very humble Initiate beginnings. During that time, he had seen an unhealthy change in the philosophy of the Order that became less peaceful and more like another piece of the Republic Army. Since then, despite his orders to stay in medicine, Jook-jook trained in combat for the day when he'd challenge Tiberius. For the sake of the Order, he hoped that war did come and kill off Tiberius and those who supported him on the Council unless he managed to do it himself.

"Sir, have you ever considered that perhaps you might be able to prevent war from happening by renouncing your ban on the study of Force traditions outside of the Order?" Jook-jook asked. It was a polite gesture though a futile one, he was accustomed to the answer that he would always get. "Of course not, the ban is there so that the Jedi could be united under a single philosophy rather than several conflicting ones," Tiberius answered. "Sorry Master, I guess I have just become accustomed to the wishful thinking of a foolish old man," Jook-jook stated.

But in truth, he wasn't sorry nor had he fallen into the senility of old age that normally claimed human beings. Rather, he merely put this up as an affront that satisfied Tiberius' own questions about whether or not Danzigorro should remain under Jook-jook's supervision. First chance I get, I shall leave you and you will need someone else to give you medicine Jook-jook vowed silently. "Thank you for the medicine, you are dismissed," Tiberius said.

Bowing, Jook-jook left just in time to hear the beginnings of a river of cheering and he wondered what it could be. Descending down the stairs of the dormitory tower, he saw that younger members of the Order were cheering for the return of Xendor Kashi Mer. "So the young man was able to beat back those pirates, after all," he thought aloud with a smile. Xendor smiled, waved, and thanked the other Padawans with full knowledge that he was no longer a part of their crowd.

Then his eyes fell on the old man and he struggled through the crowd to speak with him. "What would you want with the legendary Miracle Man?" Jook-jook asked. "It's private, do you know somewhere we can go to speak alone?" Xendor replied. Jook-jook nodded and guided Xendor to the sparring chambers which were closed to all except them.

"Here, no one will come in here without my consent or Tiberius' and he doesn't like to be bothered for anything at this late hour," Jook-jook said. "I wonder if he can ever be bothered to do anything that isn't in his best interests sometimes," Xendor admitted. "He seldom does, if ever. I doubt he would have waged war on the Kashi Mer Dynasty if it hadn't served his purpose," Jook-jook said.

"Which is what I came to talk to you about. While I was away I came to a cold, desert planet where I thought there would be few to no inhabitants. Sure enough, almost all the Kashi Mer Guardians of Breath and I found out about my past and about how Tiberius had led the war efforts," Xendor said. "Now you wish to know if Tiberius was the one who struck down your father and ordered your mother's execution," Jook-jook guessed.

Xendor nodded and Jook-jook sighed a heavy sigh despite knowing how old he was and how unintimidating death now sounded to him. "Yes, your father and mother were the rulers of the Dynasty and yes it was Tiberius who killed your father by kneecapping and decapitating him. But it was Councilman Priam who ordered your mother be brutally executed the way she was," he said at last. At first, Xendor didn't know what to say as he could hardly believe what another Jedi had told him.

"And Tiberius would have killed me too were it not for Master Pina's intervention," he said at last. "Yes, Pina defied Tiberius to ensure that you lived to be a strong young man who has served the Order well," Jook-jook admitted. "But why?" Xendor asked. "Because Pina believed that by destroying the Dynasty in cold blood, we had become no better than the Followers of Bogan.

"He believed that in order to be purified of our act of random, fearful violence, we needed to spare the life of one of the children of royalty and raise him as one of our own rather than killing them all. But he chose you due to your connection to the Force and your then-unconscious ability to utilize it somewhat," Jook-jook answered. "So any siblings I had were allowed to die just because they didn't have a connection to the Force?" Xendor demanded. "Had Pina found them, they wouldn't have been allowed but he and I both fear they were likely amongst the first casualties," the old man replied.

Xendor sighed heavily, burdened by the fact that all his family were dead and that he and the Guardians of Breath were the only things left in the ancient Dynasty. "Jook-jook, do you have something I could use for experimentation in better understanding the subtleties of the Force? Any herbs known to react certain ways to certain applications of power under the right circumstances?" he asked. "I may have something but I am not entirely sure what you're looking for just on that note," Jook-jook answered.

"In that case, perhaps something that can react to applications of Bogan and any other destructive power like Darksight from the Way of the Dark?" Xendor replied. "Hm, I may have something but I don't know how long it's been in its bottle for. Most of the herbs and medicines I have are ones that haven't been used at least since the Despot War. I am not entirely sure if the older herbs from the Force Wars have maintained their reactivity this long," Jook-jook admitted.

"I thought there'd be a little more of a challenge in persuading you to help me in studying Bogan than that," Xendor said. "Young boy, I already know why you want to: in order to better understand the ways of Bogan and teach the means to control and/or counter it to others. I once tried the very same thing myself when I was young but to no avail as I had no true Bogan power in me," Jook-jook said. "Now, with the Talisman helping me, perhaps I can realize both our dreams and we can come out as heroes of the Order," Xendor said.

"I'll be getting the plants ready for you as soon as you desire, will there be others who will join us?" Jook-jook asked. "Yes but not immediately: only one will join us for now," Xendor answered. "And who is that one?" Jook-jook inquired. "Arden Lyn," Xendor replied with a smile.

**Returning on the heels** of Jedi Knight Xendor Kashi Mer, her old friend, Arden Lyn had feared her achievements being overshadowed by his own. However, Tiberius had seen to it that she was equally rewarded for her own achievement in finding the Oracle as he had been for his deeds. After that, she decided to see if she could find Xendor himself and ask him what he intended to do with his rank. Hours went by and not a sign of the son of Kashi Mer was to be seen in the Ossus temple but she found him near the sparring chambers after a chat with Jook-jook H'broozin.

_The Healer of the Order? What would the Healer want with Xendor or vice versa?_ Arden asked herself curiously. Walking over to where Xendor was, she was about to ask when he proudly stated that her timing couldn't have been better as he was about to start looking for her. "Wait, why?" she asked aloud.

"Because I wanted to include you into something that Jook-jook and I have unofficially began. Something that may see us coming out as heroes if it's done right," Xendor answered. "I'm listening but I don't understand why you'd want more glory than you already have. You and I have already been allowed to skip over the rank of Padawan and into Knighthood, the first ever to do so," she said.

"You make a very valid point, my old friend but I assure you that this will be even better. We're going to research the mechanisms behind Bogan itself and understand how it works," he said. At first, Arden said nothing as though frozen into place by what he said about researching Bogan. When she finally spoke, what she said might have discouraged him under other circumstances.

"Xendor, that's exactly what the Followers of Bogan tried doing before it corrupted them and ignited the Force Wars. What makes you think you'd have any better luck?" she demanded. "I have the Talisman of my ancestors for one and for two, Jook-jook has our inanimate guinea pigs," he replied. "Herbs from the Force Wars that react to Bogan power being applied to them in a certain way?" she guessed.

"Bingo, we can use it to understand not only what a person possessed by Bogan can do but also research its effects on the mind of the user," he admitted. "You're going to use yourself as a guinea pig as well!" she quietly exclaimed. "Not quite yet but I do intend to get to a point where that may just be the case, yes. But in the meantime, I would like some information from you if you don't mind sharing it," he replied.

"Sure, what can I provide?" she said. She wasn't liking where this was going but it had her curiosity. After all, her aunt and uncle had always encouraged to think outside the box and had told her about how Master Pina was very much a free-thinker himself. But it was when she finally met him that not only was it confirmed but she could see it in action somewhat.

"I would like to know what are some of the core philosophies of the Followers of Palawa? How did they incorporate these philosophies into the training of Terras Kasi or into other life aspects? Did you yourself apply any of these philosophies to aid your understanding of the Jedi Code and if so, how?" he asked. "Well, we-that is the priests of Palawa-believed that after the Jedi destroyed the homeworld, a way to keep them in check was needed to ensure it wouldn't happen again," she replied.

"And Terras Kasi was developed as a result, yes?" he inquired. She nodded and then continued with describing some of the elaborate traditions of the Followers of Palawa. But even so, she made sure that she did not once betray the secret of leadership in the clan for fear of what might happen. After all, early in her training, her supervisors made it clear they wanted no one knowing about the priests.

"Did they ever teach you means by which to fight someone who is armed with a weapon?" Xendor asked at one point. "Before I continue, may I know what has inspired this in you?" Arden replied. "While I was away, I encountered many other Force traditions and learned the fundamentals surrounding many of their beliefs. Just as the Je'daii had been originally a melting pot of a wide range of cultures and philosophies, I believe that the new Jedi Order may need more inclusion.

"You have noticed the way they increase pressure on Initiates to succeed yet will exclude certain ones based on physical or mental malformities, right?" Xendor said. Arden had to admit that she did: shortly after their group had completed their Trials, Tiberius imposed several new regulations. The first of these was a rule that no deformed child would ever be allowed to join the ranks. This order was imposed without regard as to whether or not the child was Force-sensitive as if that wasn't bad enough.

However, he did offer these children a chance to join the Order and become Healers and train under Jook-jook whenever he wasn't training Danzigorro in the mainstream Jedi Code. Tiberius had also declared that in any time of dire need for the Republic, all Jedi were to take up arms at once. Even Healers had to join the fray and Padawans but the last category seemed ridiculous to Arden Lyn.

"Yes, I have noticed. Are you saying that maybe we can persuade Tiberius to loosen up a little bit?" she asked suddenly. "It's possible that we could at least try to persuade him into doing that, yes," he answered quickly. "Then in that case, I'm in but don't think that I won't report these findings to the Jedi if anything really bad happens to you," she warned.

"Arden, you always were the one to do that even if it was something as basic as me stealing some bread for myself. Remember?" he retorted. Smiling, Arden bid him good night and asked to meet him again in the morning for an early start to the experiment. "I was about to ask you that myself," was all the answer she needed before she closed her bedroom door and started meditation.

**As Xendor and Arden** seemed to be talking about something private in the distance, Awdrysta Pina watched quietly. Smiling, he admired their natural chemistry and wondered if that was due to them both having some sort of experience with him. _Perhaps I am to thank for their natural bond towards each other_ he thought hopefully. The hope restored his faith in the future of the Order for with people like them, he didn't doubt that the Jedi would be led into a bright and excellent future.

"I am old and you two are young. When I am gone, there must be someone there to stop Tiberius from taking away what is most valuable to us Jedi and replacing it with his agenda. Of all the Jedi to do that, I hope you two are at the lead," he said aloud. He knew they wouldn't hear him at this distance but he wouldn't have been surprised if they could sense his presence.

After seeing Arden close the door to her room and Xendor retreat to his own, Pina turned his back on the Ossus Temple to head for his next mission. Reports were coming in of more riots in the Republic provinces closest to the Unknown Regions, Chiss rebellion being the least of it. He needed to restore the peace amongst the free peoples of the Unknown Regions and the Republic immediately. After all, establishing connections with the existing cultures was the only way that the Unknown Regions could truly be mapped and recorded for Republic databases across the galaxy.

But that reminded him of his first true mission as a Jedi Knight which had also been his first mission alongside Tiberius. On a rocky desert planet, there had been two brothers who were causing trouble for the rest of the population but not in the ordinary sense. These brothers were assassins who willingly killed for free between waits for clients to pay for their services. When Pina and Tiberius arrived as younger men, they had chased the brothers into a rocky maze that they knew better.

Unfortunately, this meant that Pina and Tiberius were forced to follow their footprints which they had counted on as a means of ensnaring the brave warriors. At one point during the search, Pina had sensed the approach of the brothers though he misperceived the distance between them. As a result, he and Tiberius were about to turn back from a dead end when they struck for the first time. Tiberius was severely wounded and nearly killed but Pina had managed to destroy both of the brothers with ease.

He was reminded of this mission because he had hoped for a chance at diplomacy between the targeted people and the brothers who used them as live targets for their weapons. However, despite the attack doing nothing to shatter Pina's beliefs, Tiberius was forever a changed man. Though both Jedi took in the gratitude of the villagers, Tiberius grew angry and vengeful at his moment of weakness. He vowed to someday obtain the ultimate power possible for a Jedi and finally master death itself.

"Next time I get caught in an ambush like that, I want to ensure that I am immortal no matter what happens!" he had added. Pina had tried to talk him out of this quest and come to his senses but young Tiberius would never listen to him. Now, Pina walked around with the burden of his failures weighing him down with a promise he would never repeat the mistake the brothers represented. He vowed never again to endanger anyone else in his missions and began working for peace by himself.

Ever since that fateful mission, Pina had become famous as either "The Green Blade" or "Justice's Green Blade" or even the occasional "Emerald of Wisdom". The last one put a smile as he reflected on his life and on what he had done for Xendor and Arden Lyn in his time with them. _Perhaps the will of the Force will reveal me to be a fool when it comes to those two._ _Either way, I am content to serve it like any Jedi should_ Pina vowed to himself. Then he arrived to his shuttle which took him to the source of the distress signal he had answered.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Since beginning experimentation with Bogan and other Force rituals five years ago, Xendor had come up with some amazing results. Not only did the plants preserved from the Force Wars react well with the Talisman's applications of Bogan but they had grown large. Jook-jook was even able to extract the leaves of certain plants for incredible medicinal benefit when powdered or liquidated. Careful to experiment only when the Council members were not around, they were approach by many Padawans.

Some Knights even took the initiative as to become invested in the experiments as well as the combination of philosophies that Xendor had integrated into a massive, inclusionary system. Every year, members of the Order were nominated to succeed any present officers who retired or to replace them. Twice, Xendor's name came up in the votes which probably meant that hundreds more had voted for him to take the place of a Council member though none stood down nor did he want to take a seat. He felt that his research was too important to give it up for a chair on the Council with "old men".

Pina had a laugh when the comment reached his ear during his expeditions in the Unknown Regions. And when he returned, he publicly encouraged Xendor's attitude in the belief that he was being humble of heart and pure in spirit as any Jedi should strive to be. Tiberius also admitted his respect for Xendor's lack of desire for power though not with such kind comments as Pina's. However, both Pina and Xendor noticed that Initiate numbers were decreasing.

As Tiberius' regulations that kept getting approved with, at most, comments from Pina about their lack of integrity or virtue so too did the numbers of the actual Order suffer. Physically deformed children became Healers or Engineers and were now not allowed swords or other Jedi weapons. Mentally unstable or disordered children were not allowed within a hundred meters of the premises of any Jedi temples across the galaxy due to their "lack of true ability". In addition, Pina had caught fellow members accepting bribes from officials of the Republic in exchange for entrance to the Temples.

Xendor had seen this too and had had enough: now that his research had proven him right on there being a way to understand the very nature of Bogan, he was ready for the big shot. He was ready to ask the Council for approval to research the ways of the Bogan and understand how to confine it. With Arden at his side, whom he married three years ago after igniting an infatuation in them both, he marched to the Council chambers. "And now I give the chamber to Xendor Kashi Mer and his wife, Arden Lyn," Pina said upon their arrival.

The marriage of Xendor and Arden had been no secret, how could two famous people ever escape publicity when making such decisions after all? Though disgruntled, Tiberius had approved it as had Arden's aunt and uncle who were more than thrilled to know he had popped the question. And though the young lovers could clearly tell her was still disgruntled, he didn't hinder their speech. "Councilmen of the Order, wise leaders of the Jedi Order," Xendor began though he was insincere in the formality.

"As you know, I, Arden, Jook-jook, Blendri, Cuthallox, and several others have been working on an immense project for barely a year now. I would like to first reveal the details of our research as well as why we conducted it which will lead to our request for approval. We have been researching the destructive properties of Bogan and we have been asking the question of how we can counter it. Now, thanks to a year's research, we can prove that Bogan can be countered through proper understanding.

"We also believe, though it will require further evidence, that returning the Order to more inclusive days will prove to be one of the best ways to counter Bogan. As we all know, I have been vocal in my disapproval of the rules as have many of my peers amongst Jedi Knights. Reestablishing the humbler ways known to you when you were younger and loved by me and Master Pina can fix this. Thus, my wife and I have come before you to request approval for the continuation of our research in exchange for you being the first to know about any of our discoveries," Xendor concluded.

At first, there was only silence although Tiberius looked like he wanted to say something right away. But some of the Councilmen were indecisive as to whether or not to support this research as anything to do with Bogan was sure to spark controversy. However, when someone finally did speak it was not Tiberius but Councilman Mercury who spoke first. "Let your conscience be your guides men, our decision here could have meaningful consequences for the galaxy," he said.

Smiling, Xendor and Arden thanked him for his support silently and waited to see what the rest of the Councilmen said. "The first to follow the Way of Bogan intended to research and understand its properties but they fell to it as soon as they started. It is remarkable that you have not fallen to the illest effects of being around Bogan but I'm afraid I cannot approve research into it," Tiberius said. "With due respect, Master, those followers did that with intent to make it their power but I don't," Xendor said.

"He researches with the intent of containing or else putting an end to it, Masters! Isn't that worth more than anything else to the Republic and the Jedi?" Arden interjected. Silence occurred at her comment and it was when Tiberius spoke up that the decision was made for all time. "On behalf of the Council, it is my regret to inform you that future research must be denied.

"Cancel any and all plans you have related to this research and wrap up any projects you still have going for right now unless they serve a beneficial purpose. You will not be researching Bogan anymore and you will not endanger the Order with your foolhardy action. Had you come to me before you began your experiments, I might have been a little more approving," Tiberius said. Then he adjourned the meeting before Mercury, Xendor, or Arden could object to his orders for cancellation.

"We did the right thing Xendor, let's just accept what he says and make our own way from there," Arden said in private. "Yes, we will have to make our own way and continue from there. I know just the place to make some new beginnings away from the eyes of the Jedi," Xendor replied calmly. "Where?" she asked.

"Lettow, it's a world pretty much forgotten by most except for the Guardians of Breath. During one of my missions to destroy the pirates, I met Theseus the Guardian leader on a dead world. He told me about Lettow and told me of its strategic positioning in comparison to Ossus," he answered. "Strategic positioning?" she inquired.

"If forced into military action by the Jedi Order, we can reach Ossus with enough forces to destroy Tiberius in a single night. It will come in handy as Tiberius is sure to declare war on us for our next actions," he explained. Smiling, she asked if he knew that she liked his way of thinking and he admitted that she had made sure to it. "I already have a plan that will ensure the numbers of our new order could grow that can be ignited with the aid of the Guardians of Breath," he added.

"Perfect, it would take the Chancellor weeks to have the manpower to aid the Council. Weeks that we could use to grow our numbers until we're ready to confront the Order," she said. "Four months at minimum, actually but you get the idea," he replied. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly and even asked him if he just said four months.

"Yep, minimum of four months and a maximum of a year easily. Reason being is that the enemies of the Republic will unite to risk everything in one big war. If all goes well, they'll be able to trigger the Republic's desire to purge itself of enemies and take the space they obtained for themselves. When the Guardians of Breath reveal themselves during this conflict, it's also sure to have Tiberius assigning his remaining Council members to face them down, leaving him vulnerable," he explained.

"A most excellent strategy, Master Xendor. I take it that the Council did not approve the continuation of our experiments?" Jook-jook interjected. "No, Master Healer which is why we're taking everything to the abandoned temple on Lettow and setting up an Academy," Xendor said. "A dangerous move but one that is sure to pay off when Tiberius decides to fight us," Jook-jook observed.

"If he'll have the guts to fight before very many join us on Lettow, that won't be the case. However, I doubt that he won't have the guts to start for a while so long as his friends aren't around. Pina is away in the Unknown Regions again which means he'll be all alone in Ossus by the week's end, if not two weeks at the most," Xendor replied. "Should I see to having Blendri, Cuthallox, and my Padawan Danzigorro join us?" Jook-jook asked.

"If you tell Blendri and Cuthallox the situation, it should be more than enough to persuade them to join us on Lettow. However, when you try to get Danzigorro to join us I don't want you forcing him to. Make a persuasive argument if you can but don't force him to join if he's content to stay here with the Order and that's my final word on him," Xendor answered. Jook-jook nodded, a little afraid of what it would mean if his Padawan decided not to join though he wouldn't disobey Xendor and Arden.

"It's all about showing the Order members that we got the bigger shaft and have more freedom to delve into the Force than the Jedi, isn't it?" Arden asked. "Right you are although point be noted that you don't have a shaft or fruit hanging below it," Xendor answered humorously. Arden smiled and shook her head, trying her best to hold in her laughter and any other reaction she might have to that. _Still, that doesn't mean I don't have more courage to understand the Force than Tiberius does_ she thought contentedly.

"Arden, ready a shuttle for Lettow while I gather our belongings and Jook-jook sees to getting some of our allies to join us," Xendor requested. "I will do that, my love. Be careful with my pearls though when you get my stuff, they're a gift from my aunt and very fragile," she replied. He nodded, kissed her, and left to pack his belongings and bring her own with them.

As she boarded the shuttle and booked it for a night travel to Lettow, she looked all around Ossus' great Jedi Temple and wondered if she'd ever see it again. Mortality had a way of making people like her appreciate what there was to be had though she sensed something different. She sensed her life would not end in this time, that she would survive the events to come. It troubled her for there was no indication that Xendor would survive what was to come.

As she finished booking the shuttle for the trip that would occur in just three hours or so, she decided that she would find out what it meant soon enough. There would be a time to worry about the future when it was on the verge of becoming the present but for now, it was still far off. Besides, as a young woman, she still had much to live for even if she didn't truly understand what it was that she had. She hoped that someday she would understand and she would also obtain what she didn't have yet: the identity of her father and the reason he left her in the care of her aunt and uncle.

**Five years was a long** time for anyone to be in the Unknown Regions, living each day as though it could be their last. But for Master Pina, the passage of time was nothing to be concerned with so much as the wonder of the experience. _Perhaps, I am just an old fool clinging to ways that are dying and my only solace from that fact lies in adventures like this_ he once thought to himself. However, this was something especially exciting about this ancient temple that he entered on an abandoned Killik outpost in the depths of a cold, windy world with hazy skies.

At his side, his friend and constant companion Sobek was a little edgy about entering. "What if it's a trap, Awdrysta?" he asked. "My dear friend, in the twenty-eight years that we have known each other, we have been in situations that would have killed others many times over. This is undoubtedly a trap and the fun lies in not only springing it but quelling it from existence as well," Pina answered.

"Twenty-eight years and I have never known you to be this foolish about anything," Sobek told him. "In that same time, I've never known you to be afraid of a challenge," Awdrysta replied. "I'm not afraid, I'm just taking more precautions. Unlike you, I do have a family waiting for me back home," Sobek countered.

The comment hit home with Pina, who remembered the family he could have had if his dear Patricia had not died giving birth to a doomed son. And he especially missed his daughter, who was growing up to be a beautiful and strong young woman like her mother. "Not a day goes by, dear friend, where I don't miss my daughter and wish I could be with her. Where I don't wish that I could tell her that I was her father and answer all her questions as best I could.

"But that life is not meant to be for me, not now that Patricia is dead," he said. "I didn't mean it like that, dear friend," Sobek began. "Don't worry, I know. You're just encouraging us both to be careful about this one and take consideration to our age," Pina interrupted.

"So are we still doing this or have I persuaded you that retreat is in order?" Sobek asked. "You kidding? I'd never turn down a good opportunity for fun like this one," Pina answered. "Then what are we waiting for!?" Sobek demanded.

"Take my sword in case you need an extra one, I'll manage just fine with my spear and you're much better at paired-sword combat anyway," Pina said, handing him his old Jedi Guardian sword. "What's the strategy then?" Sobek inquired. "Split up and meet back at the center of this Palace but watch for any Killiks infected with the Living-Death plague along the way. The local villagers reported sights of infected warriors living in this place," Pina replied.

Sobek nodded and followed the path to his west, swords unsheathed and extended in front of him as he made his cautious approach. Meanwhile, Pina followed the road to the east in the doubt that following the one straight ahead would be a good idea. With the head of his spear extended in front of him as he scanned all possible entries for infected warriors to attack him from, the air chilled him slightly. Long ago, the roof of this place had been destroyed during a collision with Chiss forces along with several window ports and the whole northern wall, exposing vast corridors and rooms to the wind.

Unfortunately, this also meant exposing anyone within these walls to the cold winds that whipped across this forsaken planet and even Pina's thick robes failed to protect him from feeling it. Thankfully, it took most of the temperature out of his ability to feel but his head was exposed despite his long hair and shaggy beard. _Planets like this are irritating despite my love for traveling into the Unknown Regions_ he told himself quietly. But as he thought about this, he noticed how unbelievably quiet this nest was despite some larvae here and there.

Occasionally, he did encounter one of the nursing insectoids of the nest and had to put her down despite his best hopes of not having to. Other than that, none of what was supposedly an infected nest of Killiks seemed to be normal in almost every way except for the blacker color that equalled infection. Then the worst happened when he nearly reached the center and heard Sobek shouting for help as well as running like hell towards the center of the ruined palace. Running to save his friend, he counted at least three dozen plagued warriors attacking Sobek despite his best efforts to hold them off.

Launching himself into the fray, Pina was able to kill several, each bearing no more than a single stroke before their heads flew off or their torsos were sliced in half. _Is this a sign of infection or is my spear just that sharp? Either way, Killik warriors are not usually this easy to kill_ Pina observed. "Only one thing will save us now, Sobek: the light of day on the other side of this fortress!" he said aloud.

Just then, the worst happened: Sobek was bitten on the shoulder by one of the infected warriors, the only way the infection could travel onto non-insectoid species. He was able to break free by using a sword to gouge out the eye of the assailant and even leaving it there to suffer. Then Pina and Sobek made their escape out of the fortress that belonged to the infected Killik nest now. As they ran, Pina noticed that the fortress sat on an island of land with a massive chasm spanning miles around it.

Sobek noticed this to as he asked Pina about if he recalled the spell that allowed any Jedi weapon to destroy any inanimate object that it came to touch on the molecular level. It was a spell that would basically melt the structure from the inside out and its remains would be useless for anything. "You're not thinking about using it, are you?" Pina asked. "One of us has to and I'm infected, I can hold them off long enough for the spell to take effect then I'm doomed," Sobek answered.

"We can still save you my friend, just cauterize that wound and we'll see if a doctor can contain the rest of the pathogen!" Pina begged. "I never told you, did I?" Sobek asked suddenly. When Pina said nothing, he continued with what he meant by making that statement so blatantly. "My wife was caught having an affair, a year and a half ago and was executed.

"By order of Tiberius, my children were also put to death for their mother's crime since I couldn't come home and take care of them. I've got nothing to go back to now that they're dead, my parents are dead, and my brother wants nothing to do with me. But you have your daughter to return to even if she doesn't know she has you to consider a father," the old Jedi Warrior explained. Then he added that he wanted Pina to cross the bridge and let him know that he had by letting his spear glow.

Pina nodded and embraced the last remaining man in his life that he could consider a true friend for the last time. "You won't have died in vain, Sobek," he said into his friend's ear. "I know," Sobek replied. Then they parted the embrace and Pina ran as fast as his feet could carry him across the narrow stone bridge that separated these monsters from the rest of this world's populace.

Despite the tremendous length of what was a narrow and relatively thin structure, Pina was able to make it within a matter of a minutes and make the signal. From there, Sobek used his talent of rapidly conjuring a spell that normally took hours to conjure and apply it to the entirety of the bridge. The stone melting until it was nothing more than a thick mud and fell to the invisible bottom of the deep chasm. In the distance, knowing the spell also disintegrated weapons, Pina watched helplessly as his friend died.

A tear, for the first time since he had parted ways with his daughter, fell from his eyes as he watched his friend raise his arms with dignity and accept his fate. In their excitement to tear his flesh and eat him, some of the Killik warriors accidentally pushed him and themselves of the edge as the rest saw. When Pina saw them retreat into their fortress, knowing in some form or another that they were contained there for the rest of their days, he checked to see if he had been scratched or bitten. After seeing that he hadn't been, he walked off slowly to reminisce on the memories he had with Sobek.

Twenty-eight years of excellent adventures across the stars, helping the Republic expand where they could and strengthening their friendship through the tests of courage dealt them by the Force. Now Sobek was gone and Pina had nothing but memories to reflect on with his true friend. The friend that had stuck through thick and thin even when Tiberius had become obsessed with cheating death forever. It was Sobek who had used local powers to heal Tiberius at Pina's request when the assassin brothers had severely wounded him in the attack that Pina killed them in.

Additionally, it was Sobek who had stood beside Awdrysta Pina during both their Trials as Padawans and even collaborated with him on obtaining victory over when they had a common goal. Now, all Pina's friends were either dead or with Tiberius in his struggle to obtain immortality. As if that wasn't bad enough, the only family he had left was his daughter. It was bad because he didn't know how long even she would remain in his life or worse, if he would have to one day fight her or not. _If that day comes, I will have come to the end of my life_ he thought; she was his existence's center now.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Arriving on Lettow, Arden Lyn could see why Xendor had chosen it: its climate was similar to that of Ossus so she didn't feel too homesick about it. Of course, that was in addition to there being no Jedi aside from themselves colonizing this world but that was hardly relevant to her. What was relevant included the fact that there was a building much like a Jedi Temple already erected nearby. Smiling, she grabbed her bags and immediately went to go pick out a room while Xendor grabbed his own stuff.

As she came closer and closer to the Temple, she became amazed by the freshness of it both inside and out considering what Xendor had said about its age along the way here. _Lettow will be a great place to settle down for the formation of our Academy, after all_ she thought silently. When she picked out a room she set up her stuff to one side, knowing Xendor would join her soon enough. After that, she decided it was best to meditate and see if she could make some more sense of the premonitions she had received before she left Ossus.

Indeed, she still needed to understand what it was that she was seeing when it came to the vision of a thriving, worldwide metropolis with vehicles speeding through the air in nearly all directions. She need to know what it was about the man in black robes with wrinkled hands and face that was so foreboding. Was this man, who conjured electricity from his fingertips, a product of what Arden and Xendor would eventually create with their actions here? Or was he just simply a dream and nothing more?

Questions like these puzzled Arden Lyn and it was questions like these where she wished she had Master Pina's guidance. More than Tiberius he had been trustworthy about the secrets that her visions foretold as well as his warnings of being careful when sensing the future. He had even warned her that there were many possible ways the future could come to pass. "Just focus on the most vivid one and that shall be the most likely path to the future and don't stray away," he said, which was comforting.

**When Xendor had finally gathered** all his few possessions and went to join Arden in their shared room, he had a strange feeling coming over him. Every time this happened, he had trusted just the mere sight of the Talisman to make it better but even that was barely working anymore. _What are you doing to me?_ he asked it along the way. A short moment of laughter emanated from the telepathic voice of the Talisman followed by the reply it had for him which was grim.

_You have fallen to the sickness that claimed your father long before Tiberius took his life, a sickness only felt by those of the Kashi Mer Dynasty that possess me for a long time. The sickness is addiction to my power and at this point, it is incurable. Soon, you will need feel the need to use my power to destroy your enemies and when that happens, I will shatter your mind. You might not feel it but you will know what it will be like for you soon after I do it and don't worry, you won't be the only one: your precious Arden will feel some of it too!_ it told him.

_No, I will not have you bring her into this!_ _This is between me and you!_ Xendor exclaimed to it. _You foolish boy, you brought her into this the moment you decided to marry her and unite your body with hers_ the Talisman replied. Xendor lost all hope at that moment, knowing full well that the Talisman was right on that matter and that he had doomed Arden Lyn to a terrible fate.

Ascending the stairs of his new home for the first time, he had to admit that he was surprised it had taken five years for the Talisman to develop to this point. Most of his family, according to its insights, had fallen victim to the addiction within months of starting to use it to ensure their reign. Even then, most Kings only had forty to fifty years before they died though there were some exceptions. One exception had been Xendor's great-grandfather who had ruled for seventy-six years after obtaining it.

Only one problem: the Talisman ate at his mind during that time until he could not only think new thoughts but could not think up old ones at all. He eventually became senile and was overthrown by his son who would become Xendor's grandfather and the second-to-last generation to rule the Dynasty. Then the worst occurred in his father's thirty-sixth year when a supernova destroyed the homeworld of Kashi and killed Xendor's older sister. It was then, when things could've been better, the Jedi picked up the trail of what remained and slaughter his brother and parents before his eyes while Pina saved him.

Even now, Xendor still wondered why the Talisman liked to break people's minds and ensnare them totally. Perhaps he would find out before he snapped as well but then perhaps not, there was no way he could know right now. Thinking about this as he walked, he almost missed the room that Arden had designated as theirs but was glad to see her upon his arrival. "Something bothering you, Xendor?" she asked.

"No my love, nothing bothering me at all," he lied. "Are you sure?" she insisted. He nodded, stated that he was pretty sure then asked if she could help him unpack a few things. Putting his sword on some rails that he had established for it, he was glad to see that Arden had already picked her closet.

Putting his own clothes in there as well, he decided it might be best just to talk to get the emotions out of the way. "Do you think we're doing a wise thing by making a schism in the Jedi Order?" he asked. "I never thought you would ask that but now that you have, I wonder why," she answered. "Because for most of my life, I was raised by people who were either Jedi themselves or selected by the Order; I never saw my real family after they were butchered when I was five," he said.

"I remember you telling me about that shortly after we became friends when we were kids. You also reiterated it around the time you and I reunited at the Temple especially after Mortis. By the way, what did you see there?" she asked. Chuckling, he realized that he had forgotten all about his visit to the planet Mortis where he met The Ones before continuing with his pirate hunt.

"I saw a triad of beings there who were worshipped as entities of the Force's power. Their names were Father, Daughter, and Son though there was once a Mother who became Abeloth. According to the trio, Abeloth became the embodiment of Chaos after she dipped herself into the Pool of Knowledge and drank from the Font of Power. The Daughter was the embodiment of Ashla and the Son was the embodiment of Bogan, according to legend," Xendor answered.

"And the Father?" she inquired. "I have reason to believe he was the Force itself, the entity that represented the Balance and Harmony between the Ashla and the Bogan," he explained. "Can their power be a threat to us or have any special insights that we can use to our advantage?" she continued. "The Ones have no more and no less legitimacy in the manner of how the Force must be used or approached than any other system that we presently.

"Any philosophy, creed or religion that opens the heart to the Force proves itself to be true. My legions will follow the dictates of such a creed. But that is only a demonstration of the application of power, Arden. It says nothing about the rightness of our beliefs, or the universality of our faith," he replied.

"Legions, Xendor?" she asked. "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you: when we married, we created a sphere of influence over several hundred Jedi Warriors and Sentinels. Our departure means that they will be joining us in a matter of days, having persuaded some of their friends in the process. Jook-jook, Blendri, and Cuthallox wield a similar bubble of power within the ranks of the Order for the same effect.

"It'll be just a matter of time before our numbers burst from less than half a dozen to as many as two to three thousand members. However, to secure any additional growth, I'll be commissioning the Guardians of Breath to begin what I like to call 'The Devouring'. If successful, it shall stall the Republic army and even thin it out so that it cannot spare reinforcements to their Jedi allies. The presence of the Guardians will also bring the attention of every other Councilman except Tiberius and Pina," he replied.

"So that explains why you wanted us to move here before then igniting any conflict with the Jedi or the Republic," she guessed. "Partly, I'm hoping that I can use my status as a former member of the Jedi Order to persuade the Republic to ally with me and my Legions. I shall try and convince the Chancellor of the belief that the Jedi brought this threat down upon them. The only reason the Jedi Council will act against my allies under those conditions would be to cover their tracks," he admitted.

"A cunning but flawed strategy, Xendor," she warned. "How so?" he asked. "Firstly, the Chancellor is Tiberius' distant cousin: do you really think he'll listen to an enemy of his relative? Secondly, the people have not forgotten what it was like fearing Kashi Mer and they will fear you.

"As if that's not bad enough, the Chancellor will _immediately_ suspect a connection between you and the Guardians of Breath in addition to a trap in your offer. Finally, there is the fact that Councilman Priam is still there at the side of the Chancellor according to our reports. How do you intend to get around all that to persuade the Republic that we are not their enemies?" she demanded. Xendor smiled, knowing that Arden Lyn brought up several strategic flaws in his plan to unite the Republic and his forces against the Jedi Order.

"It'll be worth a try but if they don't buy into it, I'll have Blendri on standby with sixteen-thousand troops to attack Coruscant directly. I'll also send Cuthallox to Ossus to attack Tiberius and try to bring him down in the meantime, just to be safe. My aim, however, is to draw all Jedi out and kill them with as little Republic interference as possible though that shall be difficult," he replied. "Do you really think we'll be able to spare that many to a single attack by the end of the next few months?" she asked.

"We'll have at least triple that to spare for any battle across the galaxy," he answered with a nod. "But committing that much to two attacks is risky, not to mention catastrophic if it doesn't pay off with victory! You must have a reason why you're doing this," she exclaimed. "Yes, I hope to avoid as much bloodshed as I possibly can by nailing Tiberius at Ossus and his cousin at Coruscant," he said.

"A quick and deliberate victory meant to end the Jedi and their Republic in a single stroke? No offense, love, but I don't see that happening," she commented. "It probably won't but it is worth a try in order to avoid unnecessary casualties," he admitted. "What about this 'Devouring' you'll have going soon, are those people unnecessary casualties?" she demanded.

"No, they're not though I do hope even in that there will be very little bloodshed. I'll just have to give the signal to ignite it in the morning and find out what it'll be like for us," he replied. "Xendor, Arden, sorry to interrupt but you might want to hear about this!" Jook-jook cut in. "What is it, Master H'broozin?" Xendor asked.

"My Padawan Danzigorro was Knighted for not joining us and has committed his first act to challenging me to a duel on Corulag! Blendri and Cuthallox were there when I received the message about his challenge, what do I do!?" Jook-jook replied. "Only one thing you can do, in that case: accept Danzigorro's challenge," Xendor said remorselessly. Jook-jook let his head slump, perhaps recalling that Danzigorro was the only one of his two Padawans that actually had any kind of power.

"I thought you'd say that Xendor though I must admit I'm not looking forward to facing down my old apprentice. Before his Trials were over, he proved to have the potential to be a superior swordsman than I ever was even in my youth," Jook-jook admitted aloud. "Only way to be sure if he is a superior swordsman to you is if you accept his challenge and find out," Xendor told him. "Yes Xendor, I understand though I would much rather have served some time with you," Jook-jook said.

"Believe me, you have already served more than enough to make Blendri and Cuthallox both jealous. I couldn't thank you more for your services to the cause of researching Bogan than I already have otherwise, I would," Xendor replied. Jook-jook bowed, thanked Xendor for bestowing his gratitude, and picked up his sword to meet the challenge offered by his former Padawan. "I will miss that man and his brilliant research that he has selflessly devoted to our cause," Xendor stated.

"As will we all but I believe Blendri looks like she wanted to share something with us as well," Arden added. "Thank you Mistress, I do. As Xendor anticipated, the Warriors and Sentinels that you two, Cuthallox, and I command are arriving and will land soon. The Jedi Guardians that Jook-jook led will also be joining us very shortly and Sethul and Tun are bringing their compatriots too," Blendri said.

"See Arden, what did I tell you about the Jedi in our spheres of influence coming to join us?" Xendor asked rhetorically. Arden shot her tongue out at him in a playful manner but Xendor forgave it for just that, playfulness. "How many are they altogether?" he asked Blendri. "Give or take, I'd say up to eight thousand easily with each of them having spoken to five to seven of their friends," she answered.

"Then theoretically, that will boost our numbers so that we have at least two hundred thousand members by the end of four months. That's just perfect, just what we need in order to wage any kind of war with the Jedi while the Republic is busy with 'The Devouring'!" Xendor exclaimed. "Be warned, the Jedi will still have us outnumbered three to two even if we succeed in acquiring that many. Plus, they'll have superior strategic understanding of the Republic planets.

"Each of the individuals within our rank will have to carry great potential for Force-usage or sword skill in order to compensate for both of those weaknesses," Blendri said. "Who said we'd be fighting the Jedi on Republic worlds so much as worlds where the first advantage is neutralized? They'll have to rely on their numbers and the skill of their warriors in order to beat us," Xendor said, smiling. "I like you thinking sir and if you like, I can have Cuthallox give you half-year projections," Blendri offered.

"That won't be necessary, friend. I can already run the data in my head for how many members our new Order can hope to acquire in six months. However, I would like you to have Cuthallox come up with an advertisement that can attract the attention of any groups of people the Jedi often exclude. We will need to stand out from the Jedi and offer them a chance to have their say in learning the Force for themselves," he replied.

Blendri nodded, knowing exactly what he was requesting and ran to make sure that Cuthallox obtained the instructions necessary to carry out such a task. "Do you really think it's wise to make our Academy public when Tiberius has already forbidden its existence?" Arden asked. She made sure to have waited until they were alone once more before asking this question of her beloved husband. "So long as we don't attack the Jedi, they can't do shit about fighting us without the Chancellor," he replied.

"Ah, you'll use that to your advantage to say that we're not that helpless and can very much operate on our own in addition to including the people that the Jedi reject. That's a very fine marketing strategy for obtaining more followers in our new order," she stated. "Indeed, now I think you and I can both say we'll need a little sleep before we continue with our operations against the Jedi," he said. She nodded her agreement and cuddled next to him not too long after he lied on his side in their shared bed.

**Returning from the Unknown** Regions for what he felt might be his final time, Pina sensed the winds of change blowing in the Force. It seemed as though much had happened that he didn't know about while he was away and he was determined to find out just what was so different not. The first signs that made him sure of change was that half the crowd at Ossus had disappeared from their homes. _This is strange, I have never seen this planet so empty since I was a boy_ he thought to himself quietly.

"Oh Pina, thank Ashla that you've returned!" Tiberius shouted from atop the Temple. "Why? What's wrong?" Pina asked. "I will tell you in a Council meeting but for now, just know that something very bad has happened!" Tiberius answered.

Following Tiberius up to the Council room, Pina sensed that whatever was worrying Tiberius might have been something that he had forbidden sometime ago. This was especially prominent when he saw half of the Order members gone, including Arden Lyn and Xendor. _What the hell have you two done now?_ he asked himself quietly. Arriving at the Council chambers faster than usual, Pina was surprised to find that even Priam had spared time to come to this emergency meeting.

Standing by the side of the Chancellor was usually a constant duty in the waking hours of any Councilman selected to do so and this was not time spent fulfilling that duty. "Since the rest of us already know about this, I shall be brief with explaining it to you. The Kashi Mer Guardians of Breath have returned and united the Penal Worlds, the Hutts, and many pirate clans against us. They're calling it 'The Devouring' as per the wishes of a leader that they will not name!

"As if that wasn't bad enough, Xendor and Arden Lyn have gone against the will of the Council and formed an Academy that already attracted nearly twenty-thousand members on the planet Lettow. This includes many of our Healers, Archers, Warriors, Sentinels, and Guardians! This new group is calling itself the Legions of Lettow and is expanding at an alarming rate," Tiberius exclaimed rapidly. Inwardly, Pina smiled at the bravery of Arden and Xendor for having gone against Tiberius' will but his exterior betrayed no such pride.

"What else do we know about what's going on, as of right now?" Master Pina asked aloud. "That the Republic forces will be too thinly spread for any reinforcements to aid us if we're attacked by Xendor's forces. We also have reason to believe that Xendor might be the anonymous leader that has encouraged Theseus and his Guardians to come out of hiding so as to stall the Republic to this point. There's no other possible connection to make as Xendor was a Kashi Mer Prince and who but a Kashi Mer Prince would have any interest in spurring the Guardians to action?" Tiberius replied.

"Unless he bumped into them during his pirate hunts, there is no way that Xendor could ever have known about the Guardians. We made sure to that ourselves when we destroyed the remnants of the Dynasty, remember?" Pina inquired. "Don't play games with me Pina, you know that Xendor has hated the Jedi ever since he first arrived on the scene. Even if he did marry Arden Lyn in an attempt to fit in, he still bears a grudge against us Councilmen for striking down his family," Tiberius warned.

"How could he bear a grudge for something he barely remembers having seen? He was only five years old when we killed his family before taking him in on my orders," Pina asked. "Quit defending them, much as I know that you support them, it will do you know good now!" Tiberius answered. "Well, you should have waited for me to return before placing a verdict on their desire to form an Academy," Pina reminded.

"We know what you would have said: you would have defended them in the vague hope that they could restore the more peaceful ways that you follow," Tiberius snapped. "Of course, what other reason would I have to support them?" Pina countered. "Even if they didn't form this Academy, you would have defended them! We couldn't trust you not to throw in your lot with us after so many times that you didn't," Tiberius shouted.

"I defend them even now because it is the right thing to do, to keep the more peaceful and humble origins of our Order alive," Pina replied calmly. "You defend them even now because Arden Lyn is your fucking daughter!" Tiberius roared at the top of his lungs. The comment struck Pina hard in the heart and several Councilmen, including Priam, asked if this was true. Then, when he had finally recovered from the shock of the comment, he spoke. "It's true," he finally said to Priam and the others.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Tiberius grinned and sneered at the same time, having forced the truth of Pina's relationship to Arden Lyn out of his former friend. "Hear this gentlemen, Awdrysta Pina the mighty hero who preaches of peace and unity is the father of the traitorous Arden Lyn! You know what we'll have this father of the scum do for us in order to restore face in our eyes?" Tiberius asked. Pina gulped and nearly begged Tiberius not to ask him to have him do anything about Arden Lyn's continued existence.

"The moment the Legions of Lettow move against us, and they will, we'll assign Master Pina to any campaign that sees his daughter leading the opposite end. He is to either kill her and bring her head with the aid of the Sword of Ashla or to perish and be forever branded as a bloodthirsty killer in history. And just to be sure that we'll have this be the case, we're bringing in an old foe of Xendor's to destroy him at the first chance possible: gentlemen, welcome Loki the Destroyer as our ally!" Tiberius shouted. Pina turned to see if this was a bluff just in time to see the gigantic former god duck under the arc of the door and make his entrance into the Council chambers.

"How long has he been here?" Pina demanded. "That is none of your concern but here's what is: he's agreed to fight Xendor and kill him for absolutely no price except that he do it on his own terms. We have agreed to pay that price already and he's agreed to take his revenge against the Kashi Mer scum at the first opportunity possible. In the off chance that he should perish in the effort, you will hunt down Arden Lyn and finish this conflict once and for all," Tiberius replied.

"And if I return, what do I get as a reward?" Pina asked. Tiberius smiled in knowing that if he tied a really ridiculous reward to the deal, Pina would have no choice but to consent. "If you should indeed return with the Sword of Ashla intact and Arden's head severed, you may overthrow us all. As if that isn't generous enough, you can put us all on the executioner's block and select replacements.

"But I know you'd never take your revenge in such a fashion lest you betray your valued doctrines so I will give you the option to put us behind bars for the rest of our natural lives. You can also erase us from the histories as well and preserve whatever version of the truth you want," Tiberius said. When he stopped talking, he tried to see if he could read Pina's thoughts and examine what he was thinking so as to make sure he wasn't up to any tricks. However, he found that the cunning old bastard had set up barriers that prevented him from detecting such suspicious thoughts as say saving Arden.

"Please allow me time to think about it," Pina said at last. "Of course, you'll need it before we have a war of the most personal sort on our hands!" Tiberius snapped happily. "A conflict with a father fighting and possibly killing his own child, I like this!" Loki stated in agreement. "You are one to talk, still stingy about Arkanus and Stygia rejecting you?" Pina asked.

Before Loki could respond, Pina raised the butt of his spear fast enough to hit Loki in the groin and watch him fall. "That's one big disadvantage of being as big and dumb as you are: someone like me can hit you in your boy-girl button with only a little assistance," Pina mocked before leaving. "It'll do you no good to assail your compatriot in such a manner, remember that Pina," Tiberius warned. "The hell with you," Pina replied as he slowly and painfully walked out of the Council chambers.

Tiberius knew that Pina didn't say that because he was resigning from the Order, Pina would never resort to that due to his love of the doctrines. _Therein lies the difference between us, old friend. My moral compass is adaptable while yours isn't_ Tiberius thought but didn't say. "With due respect Tiberius, aren't you being a little harsh on him?" Priam asked.

"Harsh? Nonsense, he's taken far more than anything I could ever hope to throw at him," Tiberius answered. "I am not so sure if this is less than anything that he has taken before: I'm a father myself and hated it when I was forced to kill my own son when he fell to the Living Death plague," Priam stated. "Precisely why I am using his desire to shelter Arden Lyn to persuade him to serve our ends for a change rather than his own," Tiberius replied.

"Hopefully, the histories will be kind to us all," Priam said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tiberius demanded. "Nothing," Priam replied though it was clearly something. Priam walked away, probably to follow Pina at that point whilst Loki recovered from his earlier groin-shot.

**To Pina, nothing could** have killed him more than hearing Tiberius order him to pit his skills and powers against his only child. Though the well of tears had dried up aside from Sobek's vicious demise at the hand of infected Killiks, anyone seeing his face would have declared him to already be dead. They wouldn't know the reason why but they would be right about that for how could Pina possibly bring himself to attack Arden after having already abandoned her? She was all he had to live for now and he was being asked to destroy her to satisfy the desires of a man he hated now more than ever?

What was he to do, betray the doctrines he abided by and rebel against Tiberius? Was he to unleash his anger upon the Council in a wave of destruction that even Loki would have trouble avoiding?_ Daughter of Mortis, please tell me what I must do or have Arkanus tell me what I must do_ he begged silently. "Having difficulty deciding what to do?" he heard a familiar voice ask him.

"Get the hell away out of my sight Priam, your ventriloquist has already done enough damage to me as it is!" Pina hissed. "Is that any way to treat someone who's come to help you?" Priam inquired. "Help me how?" Pina demanded. "A simple word of advice: when you are on the field of battle, ignore the doctrines and ignore Tiberius.

"Silence even the Force and Gods who grant us the ability to use it whilst denying it to others from telling you anything. Just do what your heart tells you that you must do, I was a father myself and had to put down my only son when he became infected with Living Death plague. If your heart tells you to find a way to save Arden while fooling Tiberius to think her dead, you'll find a way," Priam replied. Then just like that, the brief glimmer of friendship that Priam once had with Pina disappeared and he was another of Tiberius' he-bitches again.

Nonetheless, that brief glimmer had given Pina something to think about, something to ponder as he came closer to making his decision on the terms of Tiberius' bargain. Though he still clutched his spear tightly and thought about these terms rather carefully, Priam had given him some hope. Perhaps, he could use the ancient morichro technique at the first opportunity to save Arden. Indeed, it likely meant that he would have to die and be damned under Tiberius' terms but he would've died saving her.

He would have died making up for the years that he missed out on Arden's life in a single act of fatherly love that would cost him his life. Granted, the effects on her would be tremendous should she ever be reawakened but it was a chance he had to take to help her escape the Council's wrath. Even if he couldn't save Xendor a second time, he was not about to abandon his own flesh and blood now. It was the least he could do to amend the insult he had done Patricia by parting with their daughter.

"Good news Xendor, we're operating almost at the full capacity that was anticipated and several wildfires across Ossus coincided with the departure of those who joined us. In other words, the local economy is sure to be a wreck though it would've collapsed without Republic support. Which also means that Tiberius will have his panties in a bunch about trying to destroy us," Blendri stated. "Excellent, that's almost better than I had hoped and how many more will arrive within the next month?" Xendor asked.

"Give or take, we can expect at least ten to fifteen thousand more to arrive. By the end of four months, we're sure to have sufficient numbers to defend our beliefs if forced to do so by the Jedi. But I take it you're going to have 'The Devouring' continue to rampage just to be safe?" she answered. "It is vital, the more the merrier as they say in both terms of time and numbers," he admitted.

"Very well, you might also be pleased to know that the reason I have come to the number that I did is not because of the arrival coming from Ossus to Lettow. I'm also talking about arrivals coming from as nearby as Coruscant to as far away as the Alaris Prime Temple. We are also attracting a wide range of classes from Warriors and Sentinels to Guardians and Healers," she stated. "Even better, I am very pleased to hear that we are diversifying in the range of our classes as I had hoped," he replied.

"And what have you decided to do in the event that the inevitable Ossus and Coruscant attacks fail?" she asked. "Arden Lyn has already returned to Palawa to persuade the Masters of Terras Kasi to help us in our struggle. I'm also taking the liberty of seeing what the Talisman can tell me in the way of Kashi Mer arsenal and which bits of it can be created by our present material. A good number of soldiers counts for nothing if you don't have good strategy and good arsenal," he answered.

"With due respect, isn't consulting the Kashi Mer Talisman becoming risky for you?" she inquired. "I'll admit that it's slowly breaking down my mind but this is a risk I'm going to have to take in order to ensure the survival of the Legions. How is Cuthallox doing on mapping out worlds that we can use for resources independent of the Republic?" he countered. "She is doing just fine, she's already found worlds that each is more than capable of supplying our growing population.

"In total, her research is showing that our population could have more food and medicinal supplies than are available in the Republic by at least, three fold. We have also found plenty of material for creating weapons for our Force-sensitive and non Force-sensitive soldiers on equally rich moons. Shall I have her continue her search in case she can find ways to flank and destroy the Jedi as well as offer solutions to the need for a hasty retreat?" she said. "Go ahead and have her run that data through, the more we know about what surrounds us the better our chances of winning any battle," he replied.

Blendri bowed and Xendor dismissed her, deciding that he would need concentration in order to consult the Talisman about ancient Kashi Mer weapons that could be used. Specifically, he was after unique ones that would throw the Jedi off guard to see used by the Legions. He would also need to see if there was anything that any of his other incorporated creeds could offer in the very same manner. Granted, he had already calculated that the Dai Bendu would not offer much and Baran Do martial arts was hardly a match for a Terras Kasi Master as Arden had demonstrated not too long ago.

However, he wondered what the Protectorate of the Hidden and the Way of The Dark could offer for him. When the Talisman revealed that while powerful these groups didn't offer useful powers he was initially skeptical but when presented evidence, he moved on. "Tell me what you can recollect of Kashi Mer Dynasty arsenal that can be made for usage against the Jedi," he said at last. _That should be easy enough, some weapons ran on primitive electric systems that would be beyond you._

_The Archer crossbow, for example, fired energy projectiles rather than actual arrows and none of the materials needed for the energy battery exist in any other system. However, there was a primitive grenade design that was extremely effective against the Jedi_ it explained. "What design was this?" he asked. _A type of grenade that could be lit simply by usage of pyrokinesis and then launched through the air to any target; just one has a very destructive range_ it answered.

Suddenly, Xendor had an idea and it was one that might have seemed crazy but could prove effective if attempted. "Tell me the schematics to designing one of these bombs so that I may pass it on to weapons engineers who could design it to suit materials we have. Cuthallox should have come across a world that has plenty of the flammable chemicals that we'd need," he asked the artifact. When the Talisman told him the designs as he drew them, he had to admit he was genuinely impressed by them.

"I'll have my best technicians begin work on mass producing this design immediately!" Xendor exclaimed. _May I inquire as to what the idea is that you have in mind?_ the Talisman's voice asked. "You'll find out when you're with me on the field of battle but I do believe it could be a very effective one," Xendor answered. He finished his reply just in time for a messenger to run up to him and request a moment of his time.

"Jook-jook H'broozin has fallen to the blade of his old apprentice, Danzigorro Potts, on Corulag. As if that isn't bad enough, it looks as though Awdrysta Pina has been selected for war efforts against us should Tiberius declare war with Danzigorro as his vice-commander," the messenger said. _Then it's only a matter of a couple months before Tiberius has the numbers he needs to lead a campaign against us without the aid of the Republic or even action from our end_ Xendor thought. "Thank you scout, keep me updated on what's happening on Ossus and Coruscant as much as you can: I want to know what we'll be attacking the moment I launch forces against those worlds," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the scout exclaimed with a bow before running away again. _Tiberius, either you really hate my continued survival and independence of your Order or you really fear us. Either way, I'm very concerned about these actions you've been taking against us. Even your actions that are irrelevant to us have me worried when it comes to you_ Xendor said to himself silently.

**"Make no mistake, my Masters.** The Jedi will come for me, my husband, and my Legions but they'll also come for any of their enemies that take their stand during this conflict. They will do their best to purge themselves of as many threats to them as possible by the simple order of Jedi Master Tiberius. As a fellow Steel Hand, all I ask you to consider is this: do you fight and risk all that you have or do you do nothing and risk him coming for you anyway?" Arden asked the Seconds of the Palawa Priests.

"We will consult our superiors about this and see if siding with you is indeed a worthy call. Being a fellow Steel Hand, you should know that the only Palawa duty is to keep the Jedi in check. Keeping them in check does not mean extermination but it can mean coming pretty close to that, if need be," Zeus' Second answered. "I understand Master and I wish I could say there is no pressure but your superior has likely seen that a conflict is already on the horizon, even in his meditation," Arden stated.

"The Great Priests see many things Arden Lyn, from great storms brewing on ocean horizons to simple childbirths that have yet to occur. We will see what they determine to be the best course and we shall report back to you when we possibly can," Zeus' Second said. Arden bowed, thanked him for giving her this audience, and hoped that the Great Priests used their best judgement in this matter.

She left before Zeus' Second could say that they always did, after all, she had heard it many times when she was growing up with the training of Terras Kasi martial arts and Force power. Knowing her tendency to get a little impatient, she decided to visit her old friends assuming any were around. After all, upon obtaining a certain rank, most Followers were sometimes asked to undergo a year-long journey across the galaxy to look for worthy candidates to become the next generation of Palawa. Arden had yet to make such a journey herself but she was told that this was because the Priests had foreseen that there was no need for her to do so at any point in her existence.

She had wondered why and even asked as much but the Seconds had told her that the word of the Priests was the will of Palawa and she was forced to give up. Unfortunately, these revived feelings were worsened by the fact that when she asked, she was told all her friends had gone on that quest. For all she knew, this could be the last chance she had to see any of them again and they were like family. When Zeus' Second, once named Ranmaru, returned for her to tell her of the Council's decision it was more than enough to see her give up and go back up to the Chambers of the Great Priests with him.

After arriving, the Second resumed his place in a chair just below the hovering meditation pad of the Priest named Zeus and connected their minds together. Arden gulped but it was the external only reaction she gave to anything that would have been said or done by the Seconds of the Priests. However, the real excitement came when the Seconds reawoke with their normal eyes replaced by the purple glow that symbolized a successful connection. "Arden Lyn, youngest Steel Hand in the early history of Palawa, the Council has come to a decision.

"Be calmed in the knowledge that we shall do the best we can to help you but please understand that none of your fellow students can directly engage the Jedi. In addition, the Bunduki government can only extend its armies no more than three systems beyond the planet to aid you. Should you accept these terms, we will agree to aid you," Zeus' Second stated. "I accept your terms Master, I understand very well the reasons for why they are in existence," she replied enthusiastically.

"Then this Council is adjourned and the resources of Bunduki shall be yours to command in the war that is sure to come," the Second said with Zeus' voice. Arden marched happily, vowing to keep this excitement up until Xendor could hear the news of her successful negotiation. She hoped that he wasn't up to any trouble in the time left by their separation to get into all kinds of bad things. _I'm probably just overreacting, seeing that I'm his wife but then who knows?_ she asked herself silently.

**Xendor saw his blueprints** quickly replicated and used for forging the weapons on which they were based. "So what were the catapults originally used for?" Xendor asked the Talisman. _Originally, it was used for launching explosive fireballs that could destroy several fortresses_ it replied. _Hmm, could it be possible to combine the best of both catapults and grenades into a single weapon?_

_In other words, someone with pyrokinesis skills could ignite the grenades when they have been loaded up into the catapults and then launched when the fuse is short?_ Xendor asked. _The only flaw with that would indeed be finding people with pyrokinesis but it could be done. Why would you want to suggest launching grenades from catapults?_ it replied.

_Because the grenades are powerful enough to wipe out six squads of Jedi or clear space in their fortified areas whether Temples or groups of tents. If the catapults do the right job, we could use the grenades to direct all Jedi forces right into the blades of the Legions of Lettow. Quite possibly, we could have the most powerful weapon and strategy combined with it that could help us declare victory_ Xendor said. _Weapons, strategy, and all those other elements are good ways to win a war but it's not in those alone that a war is won_ the Talisman warned.

_You're right, those elements are executed by soldiers who carry the effort to victory if trained well enough. We have plenty of people with various levels of training, including Masters with their Padawans and other such mixtures_ Xendor stated. _But how fast can you get most of those Padawans trained and made into Knights with war on the horizon?_ the artifact asked. _I truly don't know but I don't see the harm in trying that_ Xendor answered.

"Cuthallox, what's our latest statistical increase on our population?" he asked aloud. "Nearly triple of what it was, two months ago. If this rate is kept up, we could easily hit the hundred and a half thousand mark within the next three months," she answered. "Then we'll be ready to fight the Jedi by the time 'The Devouring' is reaching its final wheels or stopped altogether," he observed.

"That seems very likely but I need permission to extract as many resources as possible before crowding becomes a problem," she said. "Approved, begin extracting as much of the essentials on as many worlds as possible," he replied with a nod. Cuthallox bowed, thanked him, then left to carry his orders out to the subordinates that were at the spearhead of those efforts. Smiling, he was pleased to see her wield such efficiency in non-military matters even if he did miss Arden Lyn, very much.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Returning to the Temple on Ossus, Pina had calmed and finally managed to make a decision on what he would do about the existence of Arden and Xendor's Legions of Lettow. "So the great Master Pina has agreed to lead our forces after they make their first attack?" Tiberius asked. "Yes, I don't have a choice anyway," Pina answered. "You are absolutely right, you don't have a choice in the matter.

"However, I will inform you that I don't want you going anywhere just yet. Priam has returned to Coruscant and the others have already been assigned to deal with the Guardians of Breath. Since the others number twelve and the remaining Guardians number twelve, it works out fine, don't you think? Of course not, you'd prefer no violence even on equal grounds if you can," Tiberius mocked.

_You have already sown the seeds of your downfall, Tiberius. Only problem is you just don't know it yet_ Pina thought but didn't say. "Then what would you have me do in the meantime?" he asked aloud. "Stay here and supervise the Temple whilst I set up military modifications so as to be ready for attack," Tiberius answered.

"Is that really necessary?" Pina inquired. "Why not? War is coming, is not? Best to have the modifications and not need them rather than need them and not have them," Tiberius replied.

Pina shrugged and was actually glad he had a chance to lead the Order for a change though he regretted having not taken it when he had the chance. Fourteen years before Arden was born, Pina and Tiberius were both Padawans to a single Master who had nominated Pina to the Council. Jealousy consumed Tiberius' heart and when Pina turned down the offer, he immediately took it. Pina's single greatest mistake then had been to approve him to the nomination and let him grow in his power.

True that Pina would go on to be called the Green Blade by the public and the Wise Youth by the members of the Council of that time and he couldn't be more grateful for that blessing. However, the mission to find the assassin brothers had already corrupted Tiberius' heart beyond all hope of salvation. The power commanded by being a member of the Council at his age had also taken its toll on his sanity and innocence until he was the corrupted fiend that Pina reluctantly served under now. "I can do that easily enough, may I be permitted a private audience with someone I know?" he asked.

"Someone you know, could you be more specific?" Tiberius replied. "A woman, one who owes me a debt for deeds long passed," Pina said. Tiberius only knew one such woman and he nodded his understanding, approving of Pina's request to see her. "Do it for five minutes only though, I don't want you two getting ideas," Tiberius warned.

_Five minutes is all I need for an idea to be passed onto her_ Pina thought silently. When Athena, his requested woman arrived, she immediately asked if the time had come to pay her debt. Fourteen years before Arden Lyn was born, Pina had journeyed as a young Knight to the world of Hippolyte and challenged Queen Athena to a duel in single combat. Because she was challenged in front of her people, she could not deny him and didn't hold back when they actually fought.

However, Pina proved superior after seven consecutive hours of duel in which Hippolyte's body was almost broken beyond all ability to heal. As a result, she was no longer allowed to fight or bears arms of any kind though she remained around Pina as an advice counselor for her people. Ever since the duel, she had been yearning for him to finish what he had started in that duel: her death. The Jedi Code forbid him but he was allowed to keep her around as a friend and eventual concubine.

Only when Patricia entered the picture did Pina begin to attempt to settle down and have a family and Athena was not content that he would intertwine his life with someone else. In fact, she had begged him do so and explained that she was content to be a mere concubine. But her people demanded Athena's status as concubine revoked soon after the marriage and rendered her a maid. Now however, Athena and Pina were simply close friends and when Pina told her that her debt was soon to be settled, it was exciting to her.

"My daughter, Arden Lyn, is husband to the leader of the Legions of Lettow and Tiberius seeks to kill them both for their rebellion against the Order. When we inevitably reach Lettow in our campaign, I want you there beside my daughter and I want you ready to take my spear on her behalf. You do still wish that I finish what I started with the duel all those years ago, don't you?" he added. "With the same amount of heart and passion as I did when I first begged you to give me a quick death," she replied.

"Very well, go to the Legions and if my daughter or anyone ask why you're here then you say that you would like to only say that you're here for your own reasons. Tell Arden nothing of the truth until after you have taken my spear blow for her, remain close to her until then and be ready," he said. "I'll gladly perform this final service to you, my dear friend," she replied, playing with a strand of hair. "Forgive me for having not told you sooner but I must admit that if anyone ever had the potential to take Patricia's place after her death, assuming I could find the strength to move on, you'd have been the one.

"I am sorry that it has taken me until I have reached old age to express the feelings I had for you, not too long after I took you into my care and gave you a new life. Can you ever forgive me that youthful arrogance and delusion?" he asked. "You need not apologize or regret past deeds, I always knew and I always had the same feelings for you," she answered. The two of them shared a gentle, reminiscent kiss that reminded them not of any youthful love but of what might have been.

"I hope that in the netherworld, our souls will meet again so that we can have more time to express this love," he stated. "There is no need to worry about what will happen after death. All that should be mattering to you now is your daughter as she is all that matters to me now," she replied. "Thank you Athena, I will miss you," he said.

"I know," she stated before leaving him to go pack her provisions. Smiling, he was glad that he had been able to count on her all these years. Now that the matter of buying himself more time to prepare the morichro had been granted with her sacrifice, he could worry about his other duties. _Where do I begin with execute the tasks that Tiberius has asked of me?_ he asked himself silently. Deciding to meditate, he figured that he could at least appear to be productive when he wasn't for the present.

**"We have many allies** who give us strength with each passing day but we still need the side of the Republic in order to secure our victory against the Jedi. Blendri, how well did you do in the Temple simulations on leading armies?" Xendor asked. "Aced it down to the last element except for strategy but I suppose you have that covered for me already," Blendri answered. "Yes, I have that taken care of to the best of my ability but I need a good negotiator which you are," Xendor replied.

"I will see what I can do about persuading the Chancellor to side with us but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Tiberius has got him bent over like a common whore and persuading him will not be easy if it's even possible," she warned. "I never wanted easy, just the knowledge that it could be done," he said reassuringly. Just then, Arden entered the smithy and Blendri dismissed herself in order to begin preparations for her trip to Coruscant while she sent Cuthallox with the Ossus taskforce.

"What news from the Palawa?" Xendor asked immediately. "They won't be able to help us beyond the bounds of three systems in each direction from Bunduki but they've agreed. Their armies will join us in the coming war and I believe that they may play a big part," Arden answered. She was surprised that he would get down to business so quickly but she probably should have expected it.

With war sure to begin at any time and the future of The Devouring uncertain, the Jedi could attack them at any moment even without the Chancellor's approval. "All that matters is that we are now ready to fight against the Jedi, that much is for sure. If we can get the Republic to join us, we'll be victorious but if not then we will still be able to put up quite a display before the end. As it is, Republic forces will be too weak to join the Jedi by the end of the Devouring even if they win," Xendor said.

"Then why ask them to aid us if that's the case?" Arden asked. "Because even so, the Jedi will have already lost half the battle if the Republic joined us even before fighting started. We could potentially persuade Tiberius to surrender power when this is over. Besides that, I can also persuade Theseus and his remaining Guardians to stand down and end the Devouring altogether," he answered.

"That would be dangerous, to ask them to end it after the Republic has joined us and that's just assuming that the Chancellor agrees," she warned. "Dangerous perhaps but necessary to prove our loyalty to the Republic if it's added into our alliance to destroy the Jedi. Besides, I did intend to dispose of any remaining Guardians of Breath with the Talisman when it was over anyway," he replied. "Spoken like a true Follower of Bogan, I thought we were trying to find out how to destroy it," she said.

"No, spoken like someone who knows that the Kashi Mer Dynasty will need to be first torn down to the foundation and then rebuilt anew. The Guardians of Breath, useful as they have been and much as I'd like to keep them around, are a hindering element of the past. Destroying them means that we will be able to rebuild the Dynasty under a new, stronger image than existed before," he snapped. "Xendor, there is no honor in that; there is no honor in creating a dynasty in that way," she told him.

Then suddenly he let his anger control him and he hissed at her as he spoke with naught but disgust in the hiss. "What do you know about restoring dynasties? Nothing!" he said in that tone. Arden was surprised that he would take his anger out on her and some of the blacksmiths stopped their work.

They were curious to see what would happen but Xendor ordered them to get back on track with making the arsenal that he had demanded to have his armies supplied with. "I'm sorry Arden, I don't know why I said that," he said when he returned to her. "I do: it's the Talisman, I've seen the way you act with it in your possession. You're not eating and you seldom sleep, you don't even meditate anymore.

"You have to fight it Xendor, you have to destroy it before it destroys you," she begged. "Do not tell me what I have to or don't have to do, woman! The Talisman was entrusted to me and me alone for a reason!" he shouted at her. "Listen to yourself, do you know who you sound like?" she asked.

"A King of Kashi Mer, who else?" he replied. "How about fucking Tiberius, sounds better to compare how you presently are to how he _always_ is!" she exclaimed. "Do not compare me to that pitiful little coward who hides in his Temple on Ossus!" he shouted. Then he did the worst thing possible whilst still remaining under the possession of the Talisman: he backhanded Arden in the face.

Giving into her own rage, Arden retaliated by unleashing a punishing volley of Force Lightning which he could not deflect. "You _dare_ strike at me!?" she demanded. Within seconds of receiving the blow, the marks from Xendor's fingers swelled purple on her right cheek and were painful. She stopped short of killing him or knocking him cold at which point, she collapsed and sobbed what she had done.

Tun stopped what he was doing and asked to take her somewhere away from the forge to cool down and recover from what had happened. Arden took his offer and he guided her away from the scene of the fight, an arm wrapped around her for comfort as he did so. Sethul, meanwhile, carried Xendor back up to the room he shared with Arden and saw to his healing from the Lightning. However, both men wondered if the Talisman was trying to divide the Legions in their most desperate hour.

After all, if that was the case, it was doing a damned good job of dividing Arden and Xendor on intentions for the future of the group. When Arden finally managed to put a cold, wet cloth on the purple finger marks that Xendor's slap left on her cheek, she thanked Tun for his help and even hugged him. Then she went up to her room, where Xendor lied next to her and she tried to rest in the hopes of forgetting what had happened or at least putting it aside for the protection of the Legions of Lettow. _Why does the Talisman do this sort of thing to people, even people who love each other like Xendor and I love each other?_ she asked herself quietly.

She knew it wasn't Xendor acting of his own free will, she knew it was the Talisman taking possession of his mind long enough to influence even her to evil action. But the worst thing was that she knew the Talisman had been doing it to Kashi Kings for centuries and doing it well too. She wondered if she could persuade Xendor to hand it to her and see if she could neutralize its power to possess minds. After all, it had so much work on Kashi Mer humans that the spirit trapped in it might not have power over any other humans; it was all a matter of hoping that something could be done to counter it.

**Councilman Priam was witness** to the arrival of Legionnaire General Blendri to see the Chancellor and he had to admit that he was disappointed that she had come alone. _So confident that you can defend yourself against me that you come alone, eh? No matter, I'll rectify that opinion when we're on the battlefield as I know we will be_ he thought to himself with a smile. When she did arrive, she immediately requested to speak with the Chancellor alone.

Priam knew he would be able to listen to the discussion even without his physical presence being there so he was content to hear it from outside anyway. "Why have you come, Master Blendri?" the Chancellor asked immediately. "I come with news that might shock you down to your core, news of who your true enemy is and it is not the Legions of Lettow. In fact, we want to help you save yourself from the real enemy that is at large even as we speak in this chamber," Blendri answered.

Priam raised an eyebrow in suspicion, wondering if she meant the Jedi or some other force that had yet to present itself. "And what enemy is that?" the Chancellor inquired. "Priam represents it, of course," Blendri replied. "You mean to tell me that the Jedi Order is not to be trusted, what proof do you have of this?" the Chancellor demanded.

Priam smiled, doubting that Blendri could bring up anything that would back up her case. "How about the way Tiberius 'persuaded' you to approve of a taskforce to destroy the Kashi Mer Dynasty? Better yet, how about the time Tiberius lied to you about the threat posed by the Followers of Palawa and massacred many of their people before leaving them to rot on Bunduki? Or how about the time that he went to Vahla and banished the Ember of Vahla, destroying their homeworld in the process?

"What more do I need in the way of evidence to prove that the Jedi are your enemy?" she replied. "I approved of every single one of those actions with my stamp! He has committed no crime with those acts," he snapped. Priam smiled, glad to see that the Chancellor was still talking sense like he should be.

"Yet you uncovered evidence that he had committed perjury in order to persuade you to approve of each action though you never brought it up, did you not? And not only were you so fearful of his power that you didn't bring it up, you also destroyed that evidence," she calmly countered. _How the hell does she know about that?_ Priam asked himself angrily. "The past is the past but I am surprised that you know that however, what happens if I say no to joining?" the Chancellor continued.

Priam calmed, glad to see that the Chancellor was remaining straight in the face of such overwhelming truth being used against him. "Then I'm afraid that I have sixteen thousand troops waiting with orders to destroy Coruscant and help me absorb the assets of the Republic unless you surrender. At most, I sense you only have two thousand Elite Guard to use against us if you did choose to fight against us which wouldn't be wise," Blendri replied. "Sixteen thousand?" the Chancellor asked.

"Yes and we have another force of equal size that we'll be deploying to Ossus in a few days," Blendri answered. _No, impossible! There is no way that so many troops could be raked up and used for just two attacks unless there's a deeper purpose to that in Xendor's mind_ Priam thought. "I take it Xendor wants to emerge victorious with as little bloodshed as possible but with those kinds of odds, why should I join you when it looks like you'll be victorious anyway?" the Chancellor asked.

"Because even with Tiberius gone, there are still those who could take his place like Awdrysta Pina. Thus, even if we destroyed Ossus, we'd still have to fight the Jedi if they chose to keep fighting. But with the Republic on our side, we can persuade Tiberius' successor into a surrender," Blendri explained. _Hm, she does bring a good point by saying that and that makes more sense than sending thirty-two thousand troops to two planets for no reason_ Priam observed silently.

The Chancellor was deep in thought, Priam sensed, and the decision of possibly thousands of lives weighed on him heavily. "My troops are already spread thin from the Devouring, an attack on Coruscant that succeeded would mean the collapse of the Republic. This is an offer that only a madman would refuse, seeing that the Legions will win either way if Coruscant is taken. But my Elite Guard are made up of Jedi Warriors, Sentinels, and Guardians trained to the bone for such things as this.

"Call me madman if you wish but I'll take my chances fighting against your armies and letting you earn the right to wield the military might of the Republic if you can," he said at last. "I warn you one last time Chancellor, do not do this! It'll only mean your ruin when we succeed and a disgraceful end to your existence is insured even if you miraculously succeed somehow," she begged. "Maybe so but I have already chosen my path long before you were born and I will follow it to the end," he said.

Priam smiled and glorified it when the Chancellor told Blendri to take his terms back to Xendor with the addition of a promise that the Republic will do what it could to aid the Jedi. "The Devouring is almost over and we can still fight a war if we have to. Xendor is a traitorous, bloodthirsty warlord and all who associate with him are traitors to the Republic and the Jedi Order," he stated. Blendri calmly left, thanked him for at least seeing her, then left to prepare her troops for the war that was sure to come.

"Priam, I need your help. What can I do to stop a force of that size? I've just condemned my Guards to be dispatched with relative ease and allowed an army to march on my doorstep," the Chancellor demanded of Priam. "On open plains, an army of that magnitude would destroy any simple taskforce like the Elite Guard with relative ease.

However, her cockiness blinds her to that fact and we can use it against her. Let her armies compact at the Okehazama Narrow and then send the full might of the Elite Guard upon them. In those tight corners, her armies will suffer massive casualties before she can kill a few dozen of our troops. What say you to that plan?" Priam replied.

"Only one problem: the Chancellor cannot be allowed to engage in direct battle in case he is killed," the Chancellor said. "Then let me lead the Elite Guard into victory at the Okehazama Narrow. Even if Blendri wasn't bluffing about her numbers, she'll expect me to lead the opposition anyway," Priam suggested. "Do it, take all my forces and go to the Okehazama Narrow and claim victory for the Republic!" the Chancellor exclaimed.

"As you wish," Priam said with a smile and a bow. Ordering for his armor to be donned, Priam had to admit that this was exciting to him. After all, the last time he had worn his armor or used his sword for combat had been to destroy the Kashi Mer Dynasty with Tiberius and Master Pina. Smiling, he felt honored to be participating in one final battle before the end of his life which he felt was fulfilled.

"Give me a good fight, Blendri. I look forward to facing and defeating you on the field of battle like I helped defeat the Kashi Mer before you were born," he said gleefully. "Truly, it will be worthy of celebration when you return victorious from defeating the Legions of Lettow," his servant stated. "No, the true celebration will lie in the defeat of the Legions of Lettow at their home base," Priam replied.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Having sent Blendri to Coruscant and Cuthallox to Ossus, Xendor had to admit that he was nervous about declaring war against the Jedi like this. If neither battle was successful, it meant a full-scale war that would not end until either the Jedi had defeated him or he had defeated them. Then there was the fact that the Talisman was taking possession of his mind as his wife Arden was observing. By now, he had made amends for hitting her and vowed he'd try his best not to let it take possession of his mind.

"Just remember that in time, it will leave you in a mad stupor where you'll be no better than one of the whackos that you were forced to put down in your pirate hunt," she warned. "If it comes to that, I want you to kill me and find a way to destroy the Talisman. In fact, I think it'll soon be time that I give it to you so that you may bear it," he replied. "Wait, why would you give it to me and place this burden upon me?" she asked.

"Because unlike Kashi Mers, normal humans can resist the effects of the Talisman no matter how much they use it. But be warned: the power it gives you comes at a price even so, whether to you or to those around you," he answered. "I understand," she said after a moment. "Let's hope so because our lives and our future may depend on it," he said.

"Masters, may I interrupt? Blendri has just sent word that negotiations with the Chancellor have failed and she'll be engaging the Elite Guard within a matter of days or so. Cuthallox has also sent word that she will be arriving to Ossus in an equally long amount of time and will begin preparing formations. Forgive my interruption if it was most unexpected," a soldier interjected.

"No, your news is somewhat disturbing but your presence is not unexpected or rude. Dismissed, continue to give me and my wife intel as best you can. I want to know the outcome of the battles the moment that it's certain we're either victorious or defeated," Xendor replied. The soldier bowed and turn to leave then Xendor remembered that Councilman Priam was last seen on Coruscant.

"There is one more thing, actually. Did Blendri confirm whether or not the Elite Guard will be led by anyone?" he asked. "She didn't confirm anything but she said she believes Priam will be leading them into battle," the soldier answered. "Very well then tell her I want her to directly engage Priam in combat the moment she confirms that he's aiding the Elite Guard, that is all," Xendor said.

The soldier bowed once more and went to make sure the message was delivered to Blendri for her impending fight on Coruscant. "Why such a serious risk? Priam is so old for a human that she could probably wait for her soldiers to wear him out before then striking him down with ease," Arden asked. "Though inferior to Tiberius, Priam has an uncanny talent for winning battles with only two or three thousand troops in any given battle even when the enemy force was ten times greater," Xendor replied.

Arden understood then that Xendor was taking no chances with allowing Priam to lead two thousand guards with no military training to victory with his uncanny talent. "Has Tiberius done anything like that?" she inquired. "Not likely but he does have the strategic ability to plan out entire battles before then leaving it up to Priam to find a way with the small numbers that he's an expert with," he explained. "Then Cuthallox should have little difficulty taking him down at Ossus unless he can think on the fly and/or Pina is there with him," she suggested.

"I wouldn't be too certain, Tiberius will be desperate to have as much absolute power as the Code will allow him and he is afraid to die without fulfilling his goals. If Pina's there, he'll use his skills to fulfill that end in addition to his emergency strategy skills and military expertise," he countered. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?" she asked. "Almost but I'm not sure what I'll do if both battles fail though I know at least one of them will," he answered.

"Maybe it's just false alarm, Xendor. Who knows? The will of the Force is always mysterious even to the best eyes," she said. "For all our sakes, I hope its will is on our side," he said as he kissed her.

**"Tell me Danzigorro, have** you ever seen the carnage of battle with your own eyes?" Priam asked. Danzigorro Potts had been transferred to an observatory post on Coruscant alongside Councilman Priam after defeating his former Master, Jook-jook H'broozin, in fair combat. And as he thought about how to answer Priam, the memories of the duel had raced back to him. He remembered how he had lured his opponent to a volcano on Corulag and led the duel closer and close to its magma.

Then remembered how Jook-jook had attacked with such malevolent intent despite Danzigorro's best intents to dissuade him from the path of the Legions of Lettow. Worst of all, he remembered how Jook-jook had attacked as though Danzigorro was a Kashi Mer trying to kill him. "It's never too late to turn back to the Light, Master. Tiberius has been nothing but generous to you despite the protestations of the rest of the Council," he had said.

"If only you knew the way he treated me whenever I had to tend to his wounds or cure his ailments with my medicines!" Jook-jook replied before keeping up the fight. Danzigorro decided that the only way to beat Jook-jook was to first wear him down then throw him into the magma chamber. After all, it'd take the blood of his hands unlike killing him with his sword and when Jook-jook showed signs of fatigue in combination to his old age, Danzigorro exploited the first opportunity he obtained. Then he watched as the man who had raised and trained him spiraled down to a fiery depth in the volcano and became one with the Force before he even knew death was coming to him.

So when he answered Priam, he stated that if he meant seeing men cut each other to pieces for a certain cause then he hadn't seen the carnage of battle. "Ha, I expected nothing less from the warrior who first went on the defensive then developed a fatal offense to finish the duel. Your technique has potential to be added as a style of combat for future warriors, you know," Priam told him. "I don't take your meaning sir," Danzigorro admitted.

"You will take it in time, if you don't before this battle is over. I promise you that much," Priam said. "How long before we reach the Narrow?" Danzigorro asked, changing the subject. "We're already there, my dear lad," Priam answered, extending his hand below them to indicate.

Danzigorro looked to see a diagonally sloping hill that led down to the Narrow and would likely serve as a platform to attack from the flank. "Why such a steep overcrop if attacking from the flank in that tight space is already going to do its job well?" Danzigorro asked. "Therein lies a problem, dear lad: there's no guarantee that a mere attack flank will actually play its part that well. In fact, the wisest General is one who makes up a strategy and gives no more than a 50-50 chance of success.

"At any rate, the charge down the hill will give the flank attack some momentum and with that, some power to do serious damage. It's a precaution to prevent a flank attack from falling flat almost from the moment the forces collide and it's always better to be safe than sorry. Even so though, victory is not always guaranteed and I know my luck can turn on me," Priam answered rather uninterestingly. _Or the will of the Force could dictate your death then take your luck away, whichever is first_ Danzigorro thought silently.

"How long before their forces begin arriving in the Narrow?" he inquired aloud. "Not long according to the scouts, no more than a few hours at best. Even then, we'll wait until the very front soldiers are closer to the end of the Narrow before we strike. That way we can kill as many as possible and then use whatever momentum is left from the downhill charge to rise up another hill to repeat it.

"If Blendri is cocky enough, she may stash all her Padawan equivalents right in the line of our blades and we'll be able to make more than enough kills to have a true victory going on," Priam said. "Why would you want to destroy Padawans first before proceeding to the Knights and Masters in the Legions?" Danzigorro asked, shocked he'd hear that. "Each soldier here needs to be able to make at least six kills before perishing if we're to stand any hope of victory. The more we can kill the initial charge, the more likely we'll be able to win this battle before it progresses for long," Priam answered.

Danzigorro nodded in understanding though he didn't necessarily agree with the morality of the strategy. "Captain, how many troops do we have available?" Priam asked a nearby soldier. "We have all two thousand ready to fight and die at your orders. You may initiate the charge whenever you're ready, sir," the captain replied.

"Good then I suggest that you find a good seat and fight only when you need to defend yourself from Legionnaires. In the meantime, watch history as it unfolds in unfiltered detail before your eyes. You're going to understand why Tiberius had hoped the destruction of the Kashi Mer Dynasty meant the end to all war," Priam stated, smiling. Then he absorbed his scabbard shortly after unsheathing his sword and ordered the men to fight and die with honor.

He also requested Jedi Warriors be put in the front with Sentinels in the back and Guardians in the very middle. "Wait until my command then charge with me," he added. _So much buildup to the inevitable, it's almost as disgusting as it is boring_ Danzigorro told himself quietly. Then Priam shouted the signal and two thousand Elite Guard charged down the hill and nearly breakneck speed.

As he watched them descend down to make the attack, Danzigorro didn't doubt that Ossus would be coming under attack around this time as well, thanks to Priam's intel. His duel with Jook-jook on Corulag, this battle on Coruscant, and the inevitable fight at Ossus told him only one thing. That a great schism of the Jedi Order had been initiated, war had returned to this galaxy from within. All he had to wonder was when war and suffering would ever end now that this conflict was underway.

**The stress on Pina's** face was also reflected in the face of every single member of the Jedi Order that he had come across so far. Danzigorro had gained renown for his Knighthood and for killing Jook-jook but even that inspiration was not enough to keep everyone's fears at bay. Tiberius was frantic to make the best military preparations to Ossus' temple as possible but still struggled. Then the worst happened when a scout reported that Priam had engaged Legion forces at Coruscant.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he also reported a force coming from across the Great Plains for the Jedi Temple. "Impossible, how did Xendor manage to rake up a massive force and send it here so quickly!?" Tiberius demanded. "Lettow is conveniently located to give an army of any size speed and efficiency with getting here thus giving them the element of surprise. Now quit talking and rally our forces, we're at war!" Pina exclaimed.

Before Tiberius could stop him, Pina ran across the halls of the Temple to the alarm bell that would signal the others that they were going to be attacked. Using his spear, the ring was more than loud enough for everyone in the temple to hear and answer the call to arms. Then he prepared himself for battle with a quick incantation that would allow him to immediately access Force Valor. He was finding that he was needing it more and more though he was glad there would be others helping him. "Soldier, give me a report on the numbers approaching Ossus at present!" Pina ordered a scout.

"Sixteen thousand as far as I can tell and at best, we can only rake up a little over half that," the scout replied. "Good, then rally everyone who can fight and ready the military customizations for a test of blood. We need to know if Tiberius' arsenal is truly a worthy addition to the fortress of the Ossus Jedi Temple," Pina demanded. "What the hell are you doing, Pina!?" Tiberius exclaimed.

"Using your arsenal to stall the Legions until our main force is ready for the attack. I'll let you lead that force if you want as compensation for what I do here," Pina countered. "Very well, I shall alert them immediately. All Jedi forces, meet with me outside the Temple to defend it!" Tiberius said.

"Archers, I need you all to head to the towers immediately and launch your arrows at the Great Plains. You'll know why when you get there!" Pina shouted. "Yes sir!" the leader replied. "Healers, do what you can to preserve all the herbs and medicines in case the Temple is overrun!

"Save the most vital ones first then work your way down to the most expendable!" Pina continued. "Roger!" the leader of the Healers stated. _Arden, what have you and Xendor done? There can't be any peace between the Jedi and the Legions now_ Pina thought silently.

But then, he reminded himself that if the Legions hadn't struck first then Tiberius would likely find a way to frame them and start a war anyway. At least this was a little more honorable than waiting long enough for Tiberius to make such an elaborate deception since his fear was genuine here. After ensuring that all the preparations were being made, Pina took a breath and began waiting on Tiberius. Even with his fear of death, Tiberius was never one to turn down the chance to personally put down an insurgent force meaning to destroy him.

Pina shook his head in wonder as to how Tiberius could have obtained that fear from those assassin brothers when they had faced far worse even back then. But he kept this thought at bay as he watched Tiberius take all nine thousand of his troops to meet the enemy on the field. Of course, he was wise to wait until the Archers had managed to clear him a little space with their fire arrows. However, Tiberius also was wise to wait until the weekly rain showers managed to put out the fires as well.

Unfortunately though, his wisdom ended there and his dumb luck began for his attack on the numerically superior Legions was impulsive and reckless. Not to mention that despite the Archers using the arsenal to help the main army become a little more numerically equal, there was no strategy in them. It was the desperate fighting of a man who only wanted to ensure the fulfillment of his own vendetta through bloodshed and destruction whenever either were necessary. Some Legionnaires even got past him and made it a point to gloat about it before the Archers brought them down.

However, by the day's end, Tiberius' troops emerged victorious and successfully forced the remnants of the Legionnaire Army to retreat with the aid of the Archers. In many ways, Tiberius' victory over the Legions reminded Pina of how he had chosen to attack the Kashi Mer Dynasty. Pina remembered when he defended their right to practice their ways and how Tiberius had silenced him. He also remembered how Tiberius had planned the entire course on impulse, counting on the supernova.

_Priam was the finest strategist of us all, he knew how to take small numbers and make them the stuff of victorious armies. I wonder if he's doing that at Coruscant, right now_ Pina thought to himself in reminiscence of that time. However, his reminiscence temporarily blinded him to the fact that Loki the Destroyer also played a part in Tiberius' victory during the late part of the battle. "What in the name of the Ones of Mortis were you doing, joining the battle!?" Pina demanded.

"I may be mortal but every now and then, my hammer and my ax like a little blood spilled on them," Loki replied. "That desire will prove most useful for what I'll have you do next. The Followers of Palawa have announced themselves as allies to the Legions of Lettow," Tiberius began. "Let me guess, you want me to persuade them to reveal what they know of the Legions' activities," Loki interrupted.

"I'd prefer you persuaded the Seconds with this bribe that I'll send you with but if you have to, use your brute force to make them see our way. And just to make sure that your lack of gift for words doesn't show, I'm sending you with this message on my behalf," Tiberius replied, handing him a scroll. "You can read, right, or was that not required of the gods?" Pina mocked. "Careful who you insult Pina: Loki is our ally, like it or not and he can turn the strength of a god on you," Tiberius warned.

"Better me than Xendor and Arden," Pina replied. "You still wish to defend them? No worries, we'll remedy that soon enough," Tiberius promised. Don't count on it, a father's love for his child is not easily destroyed Pina mentally stated.

"We'll be checking on the status with Coruscant after Loki leaves, that way we know whether or not we can move forward with our plans. Until then, I want only for the Palawa to betray the Legions even if they don't actually join us for the remainder of this conflict," Tiberius continued. Loki nodded, vowing that he would not fail Tiberius and asked four Warriors to go with him as escort. Though Tiberius didn't see the necessity other than the formality, he approved and made the order.

**The Battle of Coruscant** continued to rage in the Okehazama Narrow as it had for two rainy days. Danzigorro had only been forced to kill five Jedi Warriors in order to protect himself but he watched as Priam cut through the ranks of the Legions with unrelenting momentum. Then he watched as Blendri challenged Priam to a duel only to be killed despite putting up a good fight. Not too long after that happened, the remaining Legionnaires began to call a retreat and fell into chaotic disorder.

However, Danzigorro was most shocked when a wounded Archer from the Legions' side shot an arrow with the last of his strength and saw pass through Priam's throat, killing him instantly. Danzigorro rushed down to assist Priam even though the man would undoubtedly be dead long before the young Knight arrived to aid him and watched as the Elite Guard beat back the Legion forces. When he finally arrived, he held Priam's body close and even watched as his scabbard reappeared in his hand. "It seems too easy to blame everything on Xendor and the Dark Side," Danzigorro said into his audio-recorder.

Sheathing Priam's sword and positioning his corpse so that the stretcher carried him in a formal manner, fit for the old Jedi's funeral. Then, after all that, Danzigorro continued into his audio-recorder with his thoughts about this conflict. "Maybe we... maybe the Jedi were partly to blame too," he added. Then he stopped recording and asked the Captain what the status of their casualties had been as of the end of this battle.

"Nearly eight-hundred of our men are dead and four hundred more are wounded, sir. One thing's for sure: we'd never sustain another attack if those Legionnaires chose to turn around. Even now that we've beaten them, they still outnumber us by an incredible large margin," the Captain answered. "Or maybe they'll go somewhere else so that Xendor doesn't have to sacrifice too many to keep this war going, that would seem more like him," Danzigorro stated.

"With due respect, it'd be wise to remain vigilant for the return of any Legion forces to either Coruscant or Ossus. Both worlds are undoubtedly too weak to sustain another attack from the Legions of Lettow and Xendor is sure to know that too," the captain warned. "True but Tiberius is not without a plan to avoid seeing Coruscant or Ossus sustain another attack, I know that much about his tactics. No, I don't think we'll be seeing another Coruscant or Ossus attack on his watch," Danzigorro replied.

**The Duel of Corulag** and the failures at Ossus and Coruscant troubled Xendor and troubled him immensely. "Looks like I'm going to have to go to Plan B: attack Brentaal IV, Chandrila, Metellos, and Colomus with a force of thirty thousand for each. I didn't want to do this before but Tiberius has forced this out of me," he said. "That could be dangerous, could even leave Lettow vulnerable," Arden warned.

"Not likely, Lettow would still have eighty-thousand troops devoted to its defense. All I need now is someone to lead Brentaal IV while you stay here," he replied. "I can help that," a woman said.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Who are you?" Xendor demanded. "My name is Athena, I was once the Queen of a great warrior-society and a concubine of a Jedi Knight. I have more than enough military experience to lead any army into battle even if not always to victory and besides, you need me to prove myself somehow. Perhaps, this will be my chance," the woman said.

"You do make a good point, you came under the cloak of darkness into our camp and demanded a position of authority. If you emerge victorious at Brentaal IV, you could have that position of power that you requested," Xendor admitted. "I will not fail you Xendor, I promise you that much," Athena stated with a bow. "There's one for Brentaal IV, I think I'll ask Tun and Sethul to lead the Chandrila and Metellos battles respectively," Xendor said after she left.

"Which leaves only Lettow, which I'll defend and Columus which you'll undoubtedly reveal yourself for," Arden guessed. "Correct, I'll need someone to defend Lettow but at the same time I can't afford to just sit by and let others take all the glory from me. I'm sure you understand my need for it, Arden," he replied. "I don't agree with it but I understand it, my love," she said as she kissed him.

Both of them decided to get some rest, knowing that the military preparations would be taken care of and it might possibly be the last time they saw each other again. Any one of the battles, had Xendor or Arden participated, would have seen to their death with a bad hand of luck on them. "Arden, I think it's time I told you something, something I should have told you after I hit you," Xendor said. They were in their room which meant that no one would see Arden flinch and feel the sting of the hit on her cheek as though he had done it again.

"You're right, the Talisman does destroy members of the Kashi Mer Royalty. After all, the very first of my line was the one who sealed the spirit of the god Kashi Mer in that little prism. Which is why, before I leave, I'm going to entrust you with it so that it doesn't fall into the hands of someone evil. Someone like Tiberius, for example," he explained.

"You would entrust me with your one true key to the past of your people and the history of the galaxy?" she asked. "Even with it, I doubt even I would be a match for you without it. After all, I did use its power to win our wedding duel and ensure my marriage to you, remember?" he answered. She nodding, having indeed remembered how he had used it against her which brought a smile to her face.

"Yes, I do remember when you used the Talisman to cheat in the duel for my hand in marriage. I never called you out on it because you were the only man I wanted to marry," she said. "I'm glad you didn't, otherwise I don't think anyone of your suitors would have proven worthy of you," he replied. They kissed and Arden cuddled next to Xendor before both decided to get some sleep for the night before Xendor had to head out in the morning.

However, in the middle of the darkest hours of the night, the Talisman began to stir and it took possession of Xendor once more. "Hey Arden, care to have a little fun before I go?" the possessed man asked his wife. "What do you mean by fun, darling?" she replied sleepily. "You know exactly what I mean, don't play tricks with me, love," he said immediately.

Arden woke up in full to see the power of the Talisman coursing through Xendor, as was symbolized by his eyes glowing ruby red with the aura of his race. "Xendor, please get off. We've tried too many times to have children and have it fail," she begged. "Perhaps, this time will be the time to work," he demanded.

There was a struggle as Xendor tried to maneuver himself in position for intercourse and Arden resisted. "Fight the Talisman, Xendor! Fight its hold over your mind!" she exclaimed. "Shut up!" he ordered.

Finally, he managed to part her legs and expose her female flower before driving the shaft of manhood in. Normally, this would not have hurt Arden much seeing as she had willingly done this with him and romantically. Now however, she could feel every thrust as he slid in and out of her for several minutes until he had finally managed to sow his seed within her. Then the Talisman lost its hold over Xendor and he rolled onto his back, panting as he recovered from what had happened.

Meanwhile, Arden remained wide awake and on her belly, clutching her pillow for several hours before finally getting some sleep. When she did fall asleep, she fell so hard that Xendor had to leave without saying goodbye to her though he left a letter beside her as well as the Talisman. She read it and smiled that he had apologized and confessed that the Talisman could force him to terrible deeds. _I was not even done with that brat, perhaps it's wise of him to have done this_ a foreign voice said.

"Who's there?" Arden asked. _Look down at the prism tied around your neck for your answer_ the voice answered. Arden did just that and observed the Talisman glowing and telling her that she need not speak aloud but talk telepathically.

_You are under my control and mark my words when I say that I intend to make you pay for what you've possessed Xendor to do to me_ she vowed to it. I would be most disappointed about being at your disposal if that weren't the case. _Nonetheless, I must inform you that Xendor is making a grave mistake by going to Columus without me or sending you_ instead it replied. _What in the universe do you mean by that?_ she asked.

_I foresee Xendor's death at the hand of an old enemy, a certain nine-foot-two-inch tall individual wielding a hammer and an ax_ it answered. _Loki the Destroyer but how?_ she demanded. _Trust me when I say that when Loki the Destroyer enters the fray, all hope will be lost on Columus_ the Talisman replied. _Then I have to go there, I have to warn him about Loki!_ she mentally screamed.

_No, you're better off staying here until one of the Generals can take your place such as Athena. She has launched her campaign in Brentaal IV which will be over within a couple weeks_ the Talisman told her. Much as she hated it, she had to admit that it was right: if she left now then it meant leaving Lettow with no leader in the event of an attack. She had to stay until Athena could take her place since Tun and Sethul had orders to join Xendor on Columus when they finished their work.

But she had to wonder what it was about that woman that made her stand out so much from even Tun and Sethul who were the most loyal companions Xendor could possibly ask for. Not to mention, she was older than all four of them and thus not part of their Initiate group. When she first arrived, she had said that she had come for her own reasons. Then, in private, she had said to Arden Lyn that she had known who her father was and could tell her about him.

She vowed that she would tell her after the Brentaal IV battle, should she return victorious. On the one hand, she felt extremely happy to finally answer the questions of her life especially her father. But on the other hand, she was afraid for Xendor and she had to wonder what she would choose when Athena returned. Luckily for her, she had three weeks before Xendor attacked Columus and two before Athena returned under the assumption that she was victorious.

However, Arden had long come to the conclusion that it was best to assume nothing would go to plan even if it did. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst as Xendor would put it and that philosophy had served them well even with the shadow of the Jedi Order lurking upon them. Now there was war and even though Coruscant and Ossus were both defeats, Athena reported victory at Brentaal. Best part about that: she wasn't due to have an outcome for another half-week or so which was great news to Arden since she wanted more time to know who her father was before saving Xendor.

Two days passed by as Athena settled back down into her place at Lettow and then Arden went to ask her in private. Working up the courage, she decided that she would start with a simple request that would get things on the roll. "Tell me about my father," she asked when they were finally alone. "I had hoped you'd ask that as soon as you did," Athena replied before starting.

**Arriving at Bunduki, Loki** had to admit that he was fairly impressed with the scale and beauty of the Palawa Temple. _My father was always tidy and clean in his creations, this is definitely a place that would be up his alley. Mother on the other hand? She'd want to destroy this in a heartbeat, for certain_ he thought with a smile as he compared his godly parents' personalities.

But that thought made him shake his head at the realization that it had been nearly ten thousand years to the day since he was banished by his parents from the realm of the gods as a disappointment. Ten thousand years since Arkanus, the god of justice and order, had looked on him with pity and Stygia, his direct contrast, looked on him with disgust before they both agreed to banish him. Now, however, he reverted his focus onto the guards that were blocking his way and he merely shrugged. "Fear me not for I come with a message from Jedi Grandmaster Tiberius for the Seconds of the Priests of Palawa!" Loki said.

"Why would the Grandmaster of the Jedi have an interest with an enemy nearly destroyed by his Order?" one guard asked. "Because he has an interesting proposition for your leaders. I am not supposed to release the details to anyone but them," Loki answered. "Sorry but we can't let you in unless you share some of the details with us!" the second guard warned.

"You can and you will," Loki replied, grabbing their heads with each hand as he stated his reply. Then he rapidly applied enough pressure to each hand as to smash their skulls and pop their brains out. All this happened so fast that the guards were dead before they even felt what Loki was doing to them. "Your guards are dead and I can break down the door with my ax and hammer if you make it necessary.

"Either give me an audience with your leaders or else I will see to my consultation with them by force!" Loki shouted to the gatekeepers. "They have not been expecting you but we will let you in so as to avoid conflict," one gatekeeper said. The order was barked and the gates were soon opened to reveal the sparring area in which the training occurred and the dojo in which trainers and students lived. _Hm, the structure is impressive and considering its age by mortal standards it does hold out quite well_ Loki observed silently.

Students continued to train despite the nervousness that Loki's size presented to many of the younger students as well as to some of the less experienced Masters. However, an escort arrived to pick up Loki the Destroyer and he was soon on his way to see the Priests and their Seconds. Only then did it seem that those who were nervous earlier would be settling down despite his ominous presence. He couldn't say he blamed them as people had always been intimidated of his gigantic size from the first time that they saw him and thus, this was no surprise.

When he arrived to see the Seconds and their Masters, however, he was genuinely surprised that the Seconds didn't flinch in his presence. At least not visibly but he wondered how long it would be before he rectified that bravado within these mortal individuals. Perhaps a little skull-smashing like with the guards, should they turn out to be hard dealers, would do the trick. Maybe ripping one of them in half by hand would do the trick as well but then, who would know until he had to try it?

"We have been informed that you come with a proposition from Jedi Grandmaster Tiberius that you would like to share with us?" Ranmaru, Second of the High Priest Zeus, asked immediately. "Yes and before I spill the beans, I must ask you to dismiss your guards for privacy sake," Loki answered. "Very well," Ranmaru said before delivering the order for the guards to leave them. "Grandmaster Tiberius is prepared to offer you and the Bunduki government ten thousand credits, the reason?

"He would like you to accept these credits in exchange for you shutting down all operations related to helping the Legions of Lettow. Tiberius is aware that Arden Lyn was trained and raised by your people but you must be persuaded to forsake her in favor of the greater good," Loki explained. Ranmaru paused, perhaps having a history with Arden Lyn like most of the students who were presently residing in the dojo and ten of the Seconds who were present. "Normally, we would consult our Priests about this but the decision falls unto the Seconds of the Priests instead," Ranmaru stated after a while.

"Take your time, I am in no rush but the longer you wait then the longer the galaxy suffers as Tiberius would put it," Loki replied. "In the meantime, we are going to have to ask you to leave while we come to a decision," said an unnamed Second closer to Loki's position in the chamber. He made to escort Loki out but Loki grabbed his head with a single hand and prepared to crush his skull. Suddenly, however, he had a change of heart and let the man go as if feeling no honor in his death.

"I will escort myself out if you need to be alone to make a decision, count on that," Loki warned. Then he proved it by walking through the door despite its comparatively small size and standing in wait for their decision. _How long is it going to take them to decide, I wonder?_ _They made it clear that they are not going to consult their Masters on this matter_ Loki asked himself silently.

Of all the weaknesses Loki had hoped to overcome in the time since his banishment at the hand of his divine parents, impatience was hardly one he thought would give him trouble. He was used to having hunted rancors over the course of weeks with his old wolf pack, used to trailing it down. His patience was nearly infinite when his mortality forced him to kill his pets one at a time. After all, they had followed a fallen god before but the moment they sensed his mortality, they went on the offensive.

Starting with the omega wolf and ending with the alpha wolf, he had to practice the patience of a snake when dealing with them and the constrictive strength of one too. Now he was living only for the demise of Xendor and that was going to have to require patience in order to be done. However, something about waiting for these inferior mortal men to make their decision truly unsettled him. Perhaps, it was because he wasn't making this delivery of his own accord but as part of the exchange that Tiberius had demanded: that Loki serve his needs where necessary in return for killing Xendor.

An hour and a half passed before he heard anything related to the decision, a Second asking him to come in being the first sign of progress. "Well gentlemen, I trust that you have come to a decision?" Loki asked immediately. "Yes: it is the decision of the Council that Tiberius' terms and reward are to be accepted, support to Arden Lyn will be withdrawn within the next three days. However, we ask that we may be allowed to transfer the credits over to the Bunduki government as financial compensation for the losses we've taken during our alliance," Ranmaru answered.

"You can spend the credits on wine and whores for all I care, Tiberius just wanted you to accept it and withdraw support," Loki replied. "Then your business with us is concluded, I presume?" Ranmaru inquired. "Yes, very much so. Thank you for your cooperation and sorry about popping the brains of those guards at the front door, you can replace them right?" Loki replied, smiling.

"Those guards are more expendable than any other unit we have in the Followers of Palawa. I presume you'll be wanting information as to where Xendor intends to strike next?" Ranmaru stated. "That would be most helpful," Loki admitted. "He's sent a General named Athena to Brentaal IV and she has emerged victorious.

"Not too long after that, Tun Bohoi and Sethul Asiage to Chandrila and Metellos respectively. Both emerged victorious in their battles and managed to conquer the outlying systems but of course, this is not the most important bit of news. The most important bit of news is that Xendor intends to strike at Columus next and has already begun assembling forces for that attack," Ranmaru explained. "Tiberius suspected that Xendor would attack Columus and sent a sizable force there under Danzigorro Potts.

"Once again, I thank you for your cooperation and hope that you use those credits for whatever purpose you deem beneficial to your culture and to Bunduki society," Loki said with a bow. Of course, he didn't mean it but he wanted it to sound like he did so as to quell their doubts about his integrity. _Integrity has always been useless to me, why be honest with the creature you're about to kill for dinner if it's only going to get away from you when you are or attack you?_ he reminded himself. Once again, he encountered the escort but he told them he was leaving and proved it by dropping off the chest with the credits and walking away from it.

"For your Masters, they'll know what to do with it better than you will," he said. While the guards were distracted with that, Loki the Destroyer slipped out to leave the Palawa school forever. Smiling as he did so, he rubbed a fist gleefully as he thought about how he would slowly and painfully kill Xendor when they met again. He thought about the possibility of ripping his spine and head off his body or beating him to death with his hammer.

Then he thought about combinations such as beating him with the hammer and then ripping his head off with his spinal cord. Or better yet, perhaps slicing his head in two with his ax after beating him with the hammer or perhaps even just grabbing his head and popping his brains out like the guards. _Actually, I think I'll settle for bashing him in with the hammer: he has no honor and dignity and deserves such a death as that for his crime against me_ Loki told himself silently. Once he finished imagining, he decided to report to Tiberius first and then request permission to go to Columus.

After securing his passage there, he would be done with that pesky little Jedi maniac and maybe even done with this war soon enough. But there was the matter of Arden Lyn being taken care of by her father, Master Awdrysta Pina. Could he do it or would he hesitate at the moment of truth and allow her to kill him instead? Would they both fight to a draw and kill each other in which case, Tiberius would solve two problems for the price of one?

Loki slapped himself upside the head for caring about the father-daughter dilemma that would come after Xendor's death. His revenge, and his revenge alone, were all that mattered to him without any regard for what reward Tiberius offered. The ship that he arrived in, unlike most ships used in the Jedi Order, was outfitted with a hyperspace engine so he arrived to Ossus within a couple hours. During that time, he thought some more about how he would get his revenge on Xendor and how he'd enjoy it.

But he came to the same conclusion as before despite his desire for something even more gruesome than he had concluded. He would beat Xendor to death and perhaps even crush his head with the hammer and would beat him hard enough for him to prolong the punishment. Shrugging, he decided it was good enough and that he would make do with it as best he could for now. "Did they accept my terms?" Tiberius asked.

"Yes and they also let me in on the fall of Brentaal IV, Chandrila, and Metellos by the hands of Generals Athena, Tun Bohoi, and Sethul Asiage respectively. They also added that Xendor would be attacking Columus as you anticipated when you sent Danzigorro there with thirty thousand troops. Does that satisfy or do you need more?" Loki asked. "That won't be necessary however I think now you know where your next destination is, right?" Tiberius answered.

Loki smiled and stated that it had been an honor to help Tiberius save the Jedi Order and the Republic. "No it hasn't, I can see it in your eyes," Tiberius said. "Yeah but so what? You can't help it anymore than I can," Loki replied, shrugging. Their final exchange of words ended like that and Loki was once more on flight to another world only this time, he would be off to the site of his vengeance.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Arden's heart was heavy for there were many things that Athena had told her about her father that were not only gratifying but at the same time, burdening. She knew he was a Jedi Guardian who liked nothing more than for the galaxy to be at harmony though he had to be away from home. It was from Athena that she had learned about why she was left alone with her aunt and uncle as a child. "He did it in order to save your life from the loneliness and danger that his duty brought," Athena had said.

In more ways than not, this meant that her father had loved her more than most fathers could ever hope to speak about and in others, it made her feel resentful. Athena explained that she had every right to have mixed-feelings about what she heard but she didn't feel right about it, at all. She had always thought that hearing about her father would be a joyous thing to discover when she finally did. But now, she felt bittersweet and it was far worse than anything she had hoped when it came to learning about her father and who he was.

Now, there were only three days left before Xendor sent his main army to engage the forces commanded by Jedi Knight Danzigorro Potts, Jook-jook's pupil and murderer from the Warrior class. "How long does it take to reach Columus from here on a standard engine?" Arden asked Athena. "At fastest, I'd dare say a day and a half but I could be wrong about that," Athena answered. "Then ready one now, I want to see if I can get to Xendor and change the fate of the Talisman's vision," Arden said.

"Arden, be warned. One often meets their fate on the path they take to avoid it. Your desire to save Xendor could only mean his undoing when you arrive at Columus," Athena warned. "It's better than sitting around and doing nothing when his death is on the horizon at this battle," Arden replied.

"Your ship awaits, I was about to power them all down when you requested a ship to Columus so you don't have to wait for the initial booting," Athena said. "Thank you for understanding!" Arden exclaimed. "Anything for the daughter of the Jedi who defeated me in fair combat," Athena replied calmly. In only a couple hours, Arden Lyn was on her way to Columus, Xendor and hopefully to his salvation.

**"Theseus, what do I** have from 'The Devouring'?" Xendor asked. Before Theseus spoke, he stepped out of the shadows caused by the torches in the tent to reveal the scars of his ordeals. The Jedi thought him dead due to the ferocity of his last battle and his body had indeed gone through breakage. However, Xendor had used the Talisman to heal his worst injuries and leave scars behind for the rest of them.

"You have twelve thousand pirate marauders, six thousand Kashi Mer Macheteros thanks to the revelation of their survival of the Kashi Mer Dynasty's destruction, and eleven thousand criminals. You're only a thousand short of equalling the rabble that the Jedi have managed to rally for this battle as well," Theseus explained. "You will lead our main force into battle while I sneak around with a brigade that will include Tun, Sethul and forty-seven others. Our target will be to get into the Jedi fortifications and either capture or kill Danzigorro, effectively ending this battle with little bloodshed," Xendor replied.

"The Jedi will be expecting this, there's a reason they are countering our rabble with their own," Theseus warned. "True but I doubt they have sixty Jedi to spare even if they have a sizable brigade to counter me. They will need an excellent advantage in order to be able to even equal our number, skill, and ferocity," Xendor countered. "I wouldn't be too sure that they don't if I were you: you've made a lot of enemies and some of them might be waiting for you," Theseus continued.

"Better to have some old enemies waiting for me and me alone than for me and the entire brigade as well. Besides, most of my old enemies are dead or weakened by old age beyond ability to fight," Xendor said. "Most but that doesn't mean all," Theseus insisted. "Theseus, enough!

"I am your King according to the Kashi Mer rules and I am demanding you stop this," Xendor snapped. "Very well, I'll lead the charge against the main army and you lead the brigade into the caves of Columus. With all luck, you'll end up in the exit that leads right into the heart of the Jedi fortress," Theseus replied sadly. _What's got him so worried about me when I have survived battles before?_ Xendor asked himself silently.

"Tun, Sethul, have the warriors assembled: we move within the hour. Theseus, have the army do likewise," he added aloud. Tun and Sethul nodded, racing to gather the brigaders who would be accompanying Xendor into the caves. Theseus stood at the front of the tents and gathered the remnants of the forces of 'The Devouring' for the beginning of the direct assault on the Temple.

As Xendor watched him rally and arouse their anger and thirst for blood, he silently hoped that the Force would be with them and his brigade. _We're going to need this victory if we're going to secure a good enough chunk of the galaxy to launch further attacks on the Jedi. Defeat could only mean the fall of the Legions within a matter of months or so_ he thought grimly. Then he turned to join Tun, Sethul, and the assembled brigade for their part of the Battle of Columus.

**"And so the vermin** gather to destroy each other for all time. Is Xendor really so desperate for troops that he'll call upon rabble from 'The Devouring' to fight the Jedi?" Loki asked. "No, he isn't desperate in any sense of the word: he is just being a little poetic this time around.

"Besides, I don't think he'd do this without some other plan in the works for us. It's not like him from what Jook-jook told me about him before both their defections," Danzigorro answered. "Then let me take the taskforce and go see what he's really up to! I'm sure I can intercept him at the caverns before he can even reach this place!" Loki demanded.

"No, I have a better idea: I will lead the taskforce myself and you will fall in behind, waiting in the shadows to strike. When I engage Xendor and whatever forces are with him, you'll wait until I give you a signal and then you'll attack him from the flanks and have you revenge. You'll know the signal when you hear it, I promise you that much," Danzigorro replied. "Let me guess, you'll apply some Dun moch when you want to signal me into the attack," Loki said.

Danzigorro nodded and decided that it was time to assemble the taskforce that would go down into the caverns with him and Loki. Half of the Jedi's force of a hundred and twenty would remain behind to defend the fortress should Danzigorro and Loki fail but he had a feeling they wouldn't. After all, even though he was no longer immortal Loki still possessed the strength and power of a god. Recent reports from spies showed that Xendor no longer possessed the Talisman which he need to fight Loki.

With only the strength of a mortal, Xendor would stand no chance against the gigantic half-god giant known as Loki the Destroyer. "We're headed for the caves to intercept what we believe is a brigade of Legionnaires under the personal command of Xendor Kashi Mer. Victory will be slim to say the least but if we eliminate Xendor, it could mean the end of the Legions. Fight hard when we meet them and may the Force be with us all," Danzigorro stated to the assembled taskforce.

Danzigorro had Loki wait until he and the taskforce were at least a few dozen meters away from him before then joining them which the fallen god agreed to do. He even offered to see if he could find a way to climb above the taskforce so that he could attack from above when given the signal. "Do that, the more advantages we can have against Xendor, the better off we all will be," Danzigorro said. Loki smiled and took a seat whilst he waited for the taskforce to leave and begin their climb into the caves for the interception.

_I've waited nearly six years for a chance at revenge, I can wait a little longer before its realization_ Loki thought with a smile. After Danzigorro and the taskforce left, Loki waited half an hour which he knew would be plenty of time for them to get a few dozen meters ahead of him in the caves. Once he knew that to be certain, he ascended the sloping wall of the cave for his ambush attack against the subject of his vengeance and reveled in the excitement of it. Not since he hunted rancors back on his forest homeworld had anything invigorated him and made him as ecstatic as finally having his revenge.

**Going into the caves**, Xendor was amazed at the lack of effectiveness the glowsticks had here. So dark and gloomy were the caves that the soldiers literally had to throw several sticks ahead of themselves in order to pick up a trail to follow. _This shall make our attack all the more shocking to the Jedi when we fall upon them like water on rock_ Xendor thought to himself gleefully. For several hours, the caves were so dark that Xendor and his brigade could only see the light of their sticks.

Then they picked up a massive opening in the caves where the sun of Columus pierced into the gloomy cavern and the Legionnaires made their way to it. Unfortunately, just as they began to enter the light, they were met by Danzigorro and the taskforce he had conjured to counter Xendor's brigade. Immediately, the soldier engaged each other in single combat with Tun and Sethul taking on two soldiers aside from the ones already being attacked by the fifty-seven subordinates. Danzigorro also engaged Xendor in fair combat and at first, it seemed to be a draw between the two of them.

But Xendor soon gained the advantage and warned Danzigorro against fighting him after knocking his sword aside and pointing his own at the Jedi's throat. "We both know that I'm superior in a swordfight, good as you are. Surrender now and I promise that you will be spared from certain death," he added. "Do not be too sure that you will be victorious here on Columus, the alliances the Jedi have recently made are stronger than you know," Danzigorro replied with Dun moch in his voice.

Xendor made to ask him what the hell he meant when he heard several rocks tumble from the slope on his right and saw a figure charge at him from the shadows. The light of the sun soon revealed this fast-approaching figure to be Loki the Destroyer, his most ancient of enemies. "Hello Xendor, remember me!?" the fallen god asked as he swung his ax and hammer at Xendor. Jumping out of the way just in time to dodge both weapons, Xendor began retreating back into the shadows.

Tun and Sethul, having just finished off the soldiers they were fighting before, saw Loki's entrance and rushed to aid Xendor whilst Danzigorro walked away with a slashed belly and a limp. Brave and strong as the Legion Generals were, Tun and Sethul would soon realize that they were in over their heads to fight Loki the Destroyer. First Sethul fell when Loki swept him aside with a hit in the head from his hammer then Tun had his brain and eyeballs ripped out by a head-blow from Loki's ax.

"No one is coming to save you now Xendor, be sure of that!" Loki shouted. "Good thing I don't need saving!" Xendor replied from within the darkness. "So you think the darkness will protect you, you are merely adopting it to save your life but I was born in it.

"I was molded by it and refined by it, the light never having been in my sight until Stygia and Arkanus banished me from the Plane of Gods then it was nothing but blinding!" Loki stated. Then he caught Xendor trying to attack him from up on the slope, grabbed him, and smashed him against stone. After that, he punched him in the stomach hard enough to press him into the sandy floor below their feet. "You said you didn't need saving, Xendor, what happened to that?" Loki mocked after releasing his hold on the Legion leader.

The demigod waited a few moments to see if Xendor would reply but instead of that, he witnessed the Kashi Mer rise from the blow and create a duplicate of his sword from his scabbard. "Oh so you think your rare Kashi Mer combat techniques will save you where darkness did not? Admirable, bold, but a mistaken and futile attempt to destroy me," Loki stated before preparing his own weapons. Then his favorite game of cat and mouse began as he swung his hammer and ax to and fro whilst Xendor only tried to bring him down with the technique he called Jar'Kai (once known as Niman).

At one point, Loki got lucky and managed to pin down the duplicate with his ax and destroy the restored scabbard with his hammer before continuing the fight with Xendor. "There's no sense trying to run away from your destiny Xendor, you might as well face me now and die quickly!" Loki yelled. "No thanks, I'd rather prolong my death as long as I can if I am indeed to die here," Xendor replied. Then Loki attacked with full force though his blows landed on a stray shield Xendor found and began using.

**Having barely arrived to** Columus, Arden Lyn could sense that she was already late for Xendor's engagement with Loki the Destroyer. However, she saw Theseus in the distance and immediately demanded that he tell her how to reach the tunnels. "Just to the northwest of you, there's a cave that opens up to the tunnel leading to the fortress, hurry!" he replied. Arden nodded and rushed to the cavern that he spoke of, the fear of losing Xendor carrying her more than the speed of her feet did.

_I will not be a victim of fate! Xendor, I will save you_ Arden vowed silently. _Do not be too sure of that Arden Lyn, for fate is usually unavoidable_ the Kashi Mer Talisman warned her. _Shut up, I will reach him!_ she exclaimed to it.

**Master Tiberius, may I** interrupt? Danzigorro Potts has just reported that the rabble you gathered has engaged Xendor's rabble and Loki is fighting Xendor himself in the Columus cave system. It will only be a matter of time before the fallen god succeeds in destroying Xendor, if he hasn't already done so, and we can move on to the final phase of our plans," a messenger told Tiberius. "Thank you Sergeant, you may return to your post until I give the orders for the troops to move out," Tiberius said.

"What is this that you're up to, now?" Pina asked. "There was a reason I asked Loki to persuade the Bunduki government to cancel its alliance with the Legions of Lettow. Columus is in close proximity to the systems that they control and as such, any attack on it would pose a threat to them. So I bribed them with intent to get at their troops and wipe out every single bit of rabble here.

"A sort of cleansing effect that will be sure to intimidate any remaining scum into either turning themselves in or choosing a new path in life," Tiberius answered. "Only for the Chancellor's private detectives to hunt them down and have them lined up at the executioner's block. The Rakata resorted to similar tactics near the birth of their Infinite Empire before colonizing Known Space," Pina observed. "Except we will be doing it for the effect of benefitting the economy of the Republic by not having to persuade the Chancellor to expend any more Republic manpower to destroying the Legions.

"Thus, the Republic economy can recover while we shield them from the worst of this great war against Xendor. Hence, we are better than the Rakata who used similar tactics (as you mentioned) for the purpose of uniting the people on a path of bloodshed and conquest," Tiberius replied. "I don't see how that's different from what we do now except for a better polish-job and paperwork," Pina said. "Maybe you should spend less time insulting me and more time observing, perhaps you'll find out how we're different that way," Tiberius retorted.

_Doubtful but maybe I will give it a chance. But then, yet again, maybe not_ Pina thought silently. "I take it you'll be wanting me to go back to Ossus just in case something happens to you here?" Pina asked aloud. "You know me too well, old friend: yes, I'll need you back home but do me the kind favor of preparing all our remaining forces for an assault on Lettow.

"Once Xendor and Loki are out of the picture, Arden will undoubtedly step up to take the former's place as leader of the Legions just in time for the end of this war. And just in time for you to come and do your final service to the Order, assuming you don't live past the end of this conflict. That was what you were hoping for, no?" Tiberius answered, mocking him with the statement about his hope. "I don't hope for death but if that is what's to happen, at least my career will end in a less embittered note," Pina replied.

"Good, I have a ship with standard engines waiting to take you home. You'll have a lot to do when you arrive," Tiberius said. Pina bowed and dismissed himself from Tiberius' tent, an informality that Tiberius didn't mind allowing his former friend just this once. "Now Captain, about preparing those troops: how long will it take?" Tiberius asked the Bunduki officer next to him.

"Since they're armed and ready to fight individually as it is, lining them into formation shouldn't take more than an hour," said the officer. "Then I suggest you begin as soon as possible and with the will of the Force on our side, the rabble numbers should die down enough for a quick victory. That is, when we arrive to wipe them out to the last man, of course," Tiberius ordered. "Yes sir," the officer replied with a bow before rushing off to obey him.

Without a doubt, Tiberius was in for a swift victory when he arrived to clean up the rabble and keep the Chancellor's hands clean of their filth. "If I may sir, our orders under you will be to wipe out even the scum that the Jedi Order went to the trouble of baiting out of hiding for this?" a guard asked. "Yes private, my orders are explicitly clear: even the scum that we goaded into this fight will be wiped out by the swords and spears of Bunduki's army upon our arrival.

"We'll attack from the flank and if the element of surprise holds out, we'll have them dead before even a thirtieth of the soldiers are wounded or killed," Tiberius answered. "It'll look like a containment situation on the part of the Bunduki government, a precautionary military action. Not to mention, something that the Republic would not be required to intervene in," the private guessed. "Precisely: this war has become a game of economics, finance, and strategy, as much as manpower, firepower, and superior persistence," Tiberius replied.

"One thing's for sure, the Republic will have a difficult task in developing an economy that can last throughout peacetime," the soldier said. "They won't be developing a system good for only peacetime: if the Chancellor is wise, he'll attempt to develop a system suited for both times. That way even if war does occur, the citizens can find a way to survive without risk of military drafting. This will lessen the loss of assets on the part of the Republic as well as individual citizens.

"But you are right, developing a new economy in any manner will be difficult for the Republic especially as they may most likely have to go back to the foundation and start up again," Tiberius said. Then Tiberius ordered his aides to get his armor and sword ready for his own entrance into the battlefield of Columus. _Never did I think I'd be actually participating in a war after dealing with the Kashi Mer Dynasty with the approval of the Chancellor_ he thought as his aides obeyed him. Even with all his fortitude and certitude, Tiberius still felt a glimmer of guilt, remorse, and perhaps even pity in the case of Pina though he would have to see to crushing this last glimmer soon enough.

But now was not the time: the rabble needed to be dealt with and Theseus, leader of the Guardians of Breath, had revealed himself to be alive even if not entirely well during this conflict. Without a doubt, Tiberius would be remedying the part about being alive when they met on the battlefield again and perhaps even remedying the part about not being well by killing him. If this was the conflict that would see his death, at least Tiberius would go out fighting rather than in senile old age. At least this way, he would finally achieve historical immortality if he couldn't avoid his own demise.

His armor was donned within a matter of minutes and his sword prepared at his belt for a possible final use against Theseus and the rabble. Joining the army outside, he issued the signal to march.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

For what seemed like eons, Loki the Destroyer and Xendor Kashi Mer continued their duel against one another for the ultimate title of master warrior. However, without the Talisman that bore the family name, Xendor found that he was slowly weakening before his stronger enemy. As Loki continued to bludgeon his shield with his ax and hammer, the magic of the Guardian's shield fading rapidly. The fallen god sensed it through his connection with the Force and was getting increasingly bolder.

Then Xendor thought of an idea that he had hoped would save him: using the shield to cut into Loki's legs then dashing for his sword which had been tossed aside earlier in the duel. When Loki made ready to bear down on his shield with both the ax and the hammer, Xendor made his desperate move. It cut enough into Loki's shins to distract him even if it didn't cause any pain which Xendor had desired. The moment he could seize a chance, he dashed like a madman for where he had last seen his sword and dived close enough to use telekinesis to drag it into his hand.

He recovered his sword just in time to protect his face from colliding with the shield which Loki had used as a discus-like projectile to decapitate him. It hit with enough momentum that his sword cut through a few inches of it, causing it to cling on to his blade with enough strength to retire a huge tug. Unfortunately, by the time Xendor had freed his blade by placing a foot on the shield and pulling, Loki was almost closing on him again. The best Xendor could do against the unanticipated charge of the surprisingly-fast giant as dodge and hope for a weakness at his legs that could be exploited.

He had no such luck and was forced to create distance between himself and Loki in the hopes of wearing him down. But the demigod persisted onward and Xendor sensed his ax beginning to accumulate power in its blade. At once, Xendor knew exactly what Loki intended to do: he intended to use all the magic power of his weapon to vaporize Xendor if he could. Smiling, Xendor decided it was time to unveil his own countermeasures which was to apply defensive power to his sword.

"There's no use prolonging this duel any longer, Xendor. Best that you and I end this while there is still honor to be had in the death of one of us," Loki warned. Xendor only needed those few seconds to apply most of his actual Force potential into creating a defensive power for his sword. Sensing that it would equal the offensive power in Loki's ax, he set up his stance as he prepared to take the blow.

Loki made an overhead stroke in the hopes of slicing Xendor in two with the ax but Xendor intercepted it and the power of both weapons collided to form a brilliant light. Even the setting sun of Columus was dim in comparison to the vaporizing glow produced by this collision of weapons. However, unbeknownst to those who were vaporized, the collision created a bubble that kept Xendor and Loki unscathed even though their weapons would both be reduced to ash by the end of it. No one could guess how long this powerful flash that surged through the cave lasted nor did they want to know.

**Arden continued to run** down the tunnels of Columus, guided by the Talisman and its knowledge of this gloomy place. Her fear for Xendor was still very real but it was not enough to blind her to the Talisman's warning that she form a cocooning barrier of energy around herself when it did. As fate would have it, the Talisman had warned her in time for a brilliant light to pass over her. Fueled by the Talisman's power, Arden kept up this cocoon until the vaporizing light passed which seemed forever.

But when it did, she knew that only one thing was possible: that Loki and Xendor had accumulated enough Force power in one of their weapons that this resulted from their collision. Unveiling the cocoon, she continued her run to find her beloved husband in the hopes that she was not already too late to save him. _If Xendor survived that blast, he'll be too weak to fight Loki any further but the demigod will have plenty of strength left to finish him, I fear. Why do you persist after seeing this blast occur?_ the voice of the Talisman demanded.

_Because I choose to, Kashi Mer. I don't expect the spirit of a god trapped inside a glass prism to understand_ Arden replied. It went silent after hearing her saying that Arden was glad that was the case as she continued to run to save Xendor from Loki's wrath. After all, her duty as his wife and lover forbid her from abandoning him even if he did terrible things to her while bearing the Talisman.

**Retreating while Loki dealt** with Xendor, Danzigorro had not expected the duel to last so long as for him to nearly lose visibility of the illuminated battle. Nonetheless, he sensed the blast that came from a collision of Force powers undoubtedly a result of the clash before it happened. Just when the bright light was about to vaporize him as it must have done the rest, he rapidly threw up a barrier. However, he realized that defending from all the effects of the blast was going to be impossible from the moment he created the defense though he knew he'd shield off the worst of it.

For what seemed like hours-though it was only a few minutes-Danzigorro applied power to his barrier though it was costing him all of his Force potential in rapidity. Soon, the barrier began to weaken and some of the light began to scorch his hands and lower arms. Then the barrier exploded in his face and sent him flying several meters until he collided with a sheer rock wall hard enough to break bone. Somewhat recovering his senses after that, Danzigorro looked down to see that his lower arms had both become charred and scorched beyond all possible used for anything.

So mangled and damaged were they, in fact, that they shook uncontrollably and remained locked in a relatively flat position except for curves in the fingers. Then he tried to get up despite no used of them and discovered that he could barely move his legs. That and it seemed as though at least four spinal discs had jettisoned out of place and six ribs were fractured, one of them impaling a lung. It'd only be a matter of minutes before his heart gave out with all this trauma and so he chose to lie down.

Despite the discs in his vertebrate being out of place, he managed as best he could and simply awaited the shutdown of his heart. Smiling, he could honestly say that he was glad that he went out this way rather than the slow bleeding of his abdominal wound from his brief duel with Xendor. _I hope to be joining you soon Master. Hopefully you, Blendri, and Cuthallox can forgive me for not joining you in your defection to the Legions in this life_ Danzigorro thought silently.

By the time reinforcements found him, the Jedi Warrior barely had enough life left in him but with his last breath, he told his remaining soldiers that nothing had survived the blast except him. It was a lie but one that would buy Loki time to finish Xendor off or for someone to rescue the Kashi Mer. Despite his servitude to the Order, Danzigorro hoped for the latter rather than the former and hoped that Xendor's rescuer would be his loyal wife, Arden Lyn. Then he exhaled for the last time and peacefully passed on as his soldiers carried his body back to the fortress for a proper Jedi funeral.

**When Xendor regained his** senses after the blast, he was appalled to see his sword reduced to no more than the hilt. Loki's ax was also reduced to no more than the hilt but there was still the hammer to consider and the gigantic man made to smash him in the chest with it. However, despite his attempts to dodge this blow, Xendor found himself too paralyzed by the blast to react in time. The impact was enough to send him flying into the side of the cave, brittle shale shattering in the wake of his collision.

Dazed but not entirely out of the picture, Xendor made out the faint glimmer of a Guardian gladius and crawled for it as best he could. Loki caught up with him soon enough though and grabbed him by the neck before bringing him to meet his eye-level. "I did originally want to beat you to death but I think I'll just my hands to pop your brains out like a zit instead," the giant stated proudly. Fortunately for Xendor, he was close enough to the gladius where he could use telekinesis to call it to his hand.

Just before Loki could grab his head and proceed with the means by which he intended to kill the Kashi Mer prince, Xendor hacked at his left eye. Though it did nothing to blind his sight in that area, it did enough to cut from his forehead and force Loki to throw Xendor aside before reeling in pain. "You will pay for that, you little bastard!" Loki exclaimed when he recovered from the burning of the blood. By this time, Xendor had hit another wall and the gladius sword went skittering out of his hand and disappeared into the dark gloom.

_Damn, why do swords have a way being lost in my possession when I need one most?_ Xendor asked himself silently. Rising up to limp his way away from the battle, he spied a glimmer of hope in the form of a Jedi Warrior katana which lied with its point in the ground and its hilt up. If he could reach that blade, of all the ones he could find, he might stand a chance of beating Loki yet. Unfortunately, the bigger man was not about to allow him that chance as he demonstrated by leaping across the meters between them and bringing him down with a hammer blow to the back of the head.

"Mother! Father! Are you watching me? Do you see me destroying the last of the Kashi Mer line, have I not proven my worth to become a god again!?" Loki shouted to the heavens above.

Coughing before crawling, Xendor continued his way to the sword though Loki soon noticed thanks to the grinding of the sand beneath Xendor's body. "Not so fast, proud prince of the Kashi Mer Dynasty!" Loki exclaimed. Then he hit Xendor in the dead-center of his back with one end of his hammer, bringing Xendor down on his face and belly with its impact. "Watch Gods of the Force, watch as I prove my worth to become one of you again!" Loki continued loudly and pridefully.

Xendor continued for the sword, the weapon becoming a symbol of his only hope at defeating this insane fallen-god who clearly desired to return to his seat among his kin. Loki saw him continue his efforts and beat him down with the hammer in the same fashion as before. When Xendor immediately began to rise soon after, Loki pounded him with the hammer five more times in rapid succession. "There's no way you can take much more of this mortal, soon your own body will collapse on you and you will die," Loki warned.

Then he raised his hammer for a blow that was deflected by Xendor's right arm, which shattered like a twig on impact despite shielding his head and chest from another blow. Using his left hand after repositioning himself, Xendor dragged himself in a desperate attempt to reach the sword. Loki finally turned in the direction that he was crawling and started laughing as he finally grasped what Xendor was trying to do. "You think you need your weapon to destroy me, don't you?" he asked whilst continuing to laugh before kicking Xendor in the ribs and sending him rolling almost a meter from him.

Desperate to defend himself, Xendor reached out with the Force in the hopes that the weapon could be sent to him through the Force. Fortunately, the sword was not buried so deep that it couldn't respond to his telekinetic call but it was too far deep to reach him before Loki stomped on the blade. "Weapon or no weapon, Talisman or no Talisman, you will never be the one to destroy me!" Loki vowed. "Then why do you prevent me from having a sword, dishonorable coward?" Xendor asked as best he could despite the damage to his stomach and chest.

"Because I'm sparing you the pain of realizing that with your good arm broken, you won't be able to use any weapon against me without even greater difficulty than you already have standing up. Consider it a first and final kindness from the son of the Gods of Light and Darkness before he strikes you down," Loki answered. "Arkanus and Stygia... we call them Ashla and Bogan respectively, don't we?" Xendor inquired. "You mortals do but I know their true names since they are my parents," Loki admitted.

Then he marched over to Xendor in such a manner that even if Xendor tried to reach the sword, Loki would beat him to a pulp before he could even use it. At this point, Xendor gave up all hope of being armed and capable of defeating the Loki the Destroyer, a true god among men now. "Watch Mother, watch Father as I bash this mortal's brains in and end the line of Kashi Mer!" Loki shouted. _Arkanus, forgive him his affront and forgive my sins for I have opposed the will of the servants of the Light_ Xendor said to himself quietly as he prepared to embrace his fate.

At this point he did a scan of his body through the Force and knew that even if Loki had decided to spare him in a brief glimmer of mercy, he wouldn't reach a Healer before he died. Smiling, he figured that perhaps it was for the better that Loki took him out as quickly as he intended to do. There would be no pain when Loki's hammer hit his head hard enough for the rock beneath him to impale him and end his life within seconds. Besides, Loki was already delivering on his promise that he wouldn't return Xendor's formality of sparing his life as the former Jedi had done as an Initiate as it was.

**Arden found the light** in the cave just in time to see Loki raise his hammer in preparation to bash Xendor's head in. "No!" she shouted just as she unsheathed her sword and shot a crescent blade of energy at Loki. Then, just before it reached his waist level, she cast another one that went vertical instead of horizontal with both crescents intended to slice Loki. After that, she slowly began sheathing her sword once more until she reached just few milimeters short of sheathing the entire blade.

Holding it in place for several seconds, she watched as the only reaction from Loki was dropping the hammer behind him. Then she jammed the last of her blade into the scabbard hard enough to hear the click of the sword connecting to its scabbard and watched as Loki split into four pieces. The two upper ones spun in opposite directions while the left lower one simply slid down the right. Through this spell, Arden had effectively cut Loki both in half and in two to save her husband from his wrath.

When the blood had finished exploding all over most of the cave, Arden ran to her husband's side and even called to him when she rolled him on his back. "Arden, is that you?" Xendor asked. "Yes, I'm here and I'll remain at your side at least until we get you to a Healer," Arden answered. "It's no use Arden, my body is broken beyond the skill of any Healer to repair.

"Besides, the Healers are just mortal people who use the power of the Force to heal mortal injuries. These are the injuries of a fallen god, who once transcended the mortal realm," he said. "Don't talk like that, of course the Healers can help you and of course they can revitalize you! Some fresh light should make you see the truth of that, you'll see!" she exclaimed.

"No, this is a fitting end for me: all of us were born from the darkness of our mother's wombs as infants. It's only fitting that upon our deaths, we return to a similar darkness only more eternal," he said, smiling. "Don't say such things Xendor, let me help you. Let the Talisman help you!" she begged.

"The Talisman can no longer help a host who has rejected its power, it can only help the current bearer. As you are the current bearer, it would allow you to heal from such injuries if you have it," he replied. "Then allow me to use it to heal you, surely it can obey my commands," she insisted. "No Arden, it wouldn't obey this command: the gods would destroy it and the host if they tried," he replied.

Arden realized now that there was no helping him this time around, much as she might like to. "Then let me stay beside you until you're gone and carry your body back to Lettow once you're gone," she suggested. "I'd like that," he said, keeping his smile and whispering due to his collapsed lung. She held onto his hand and watched as he shivered the cold tingles of death's hand as it slowly grabbed him.

"You know something, Arden? I wish Master Pina joined us during the initial formation of the Legions. Perhaps with his skills, we might have won this war when we attacked Ossus and Coruscant. Don't you think so?" he asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps we could have, but Master Pina is a man who will abide by his principles even if he doesn't agree with the actions of his superior. We could not expect any more of him than that," she answered though she knew she didn't need to. "I suppose you're right and perhaps that's why we like him, so much," he said, his grin never leaving. She smiled too though tears flowed like a river from her eyes as she knew that he didn't have much more time now.

"I love you, Arden," he said after several moments. "Stay with me, Xendor. Everything-" Arden started. "I love... I... I love," Xendor interrupted, pausing before he could finish.

Then he exhaled for the final time and slowly lied his back down before slowly closing his eyes. After that, Arden no longer felt life within Xendor and instinctively knew he was dead. Knowing what he had meant to say before he died made Arden's grief stronger as she sobbed quietly on his chest. She remained there for several minutes before then deciding it was time to take his body and leave Columus.

**Arriving to the scene** of what seemed more like a mass-brawl than a battle in a war, Tiberius looked at the scum gathered around with sincere pity. After all, the element of surprise was still on his side and if it remained that way then they would be wiped out to the last man before making a dent. _Somewhere within that mob, however, is my prize: Theseus the last of the Kashi Mer Dynasty and failed leader of the Guardians of Breath_ he told himself silently. "Soldiers of Bunduki, you know your duty: fight well and wipe them out!" he said aloud before issuing the order to charge.

He watched as the troops led the assault and smiled at the sight of their spears flying ahead of them to kill pirate marauders, bandits, robbers, and other thugs before the soldiers were touched. Then he watched as the soldiers who threw their spears unsheathed their swords and went on the attack. The Jedi watched as it took three scummy lives to wound one soldier and three more to kill the same one. Entering the fray himself, he immediately spied Theseus helping the criminals of the Republic turn the tide a little more in their favor.

"Theseus, I call you out to fight me! Come fight Tiberius, leader of the Jedi Order as well as temporary commander of this army or else face great dishonor for all your days!" he shouted. "I have been looking for you Tiberius and I want nothing short of an honorable duel to the death," Theseus said. "Not to worry, I can grant that wish!" Tiberius said as he hacked down enemy warriors as he made his way to the last real Kashi Mer warrior.

**As Arden struggled to carry** Xendor out of the cave, she turned to the sound of clashing weapons and screaming men who were undoubtedly being killed. Though barely, she made out the stamp of the Bunduki government as one of the factions on the plains of Columus. She knew just from that even if they didn't accept any bribe themselves, the Followers of Palawa had sold her out. Sneering at the sight of the battle, she briefly saw Theseus make his way to challenge Tiberius to single combat.

_Theseus, Tiberius will kill you and the Kashi Mer Dynasty will die with you!_ she mentally exclaimed. However, she knew that he would probably not hear her thought in time to stop himself from attacking Theseus nor did she think she'd want him to hear in the first place. Carrying Xendor as she continued to view the battle, she decided it was best to take Theseus' shuttle since he wouldn't need it. Not anymore, at least, and that was fine with her and her dead husband who seemed so peaceful and content in his state of non-existence.

_But are you really satisfied, Xendor? Do you really feel as though you lived your life to the fullest you could?_ she asked silently. No response and she watched as Columus gave way to empty space and Lettow ahead, the last place left for her to go in this damned galaxy. Nonetheless, one thing was for sure: the Followers of Palawa would pay for betraying her if it killed her to take revenge.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Across the stars, Master Pina felt the death of Xendor from on Ossus and his heart was heavy with the grief he undoubtedly shared with his daugher, Arden. When Pina had ordered Xendor's life be spared all those years ago, he had hoped for peace between the Jedi Order and the Dynasty. He had hoped that by sparing a child of the last great King, he could somehow pay the blood that stained him. Now thanks to Tiberius and the vengeful fallen god called Loki the Destroyer, those chances were busted into dust like all Pina had hoped for either Xendor or his own beloved daughter.

_What have I done? Is this monstrous war all my fault because of that act of compassion?_ Pina asked himself grimly. How could he not blame himself at least partly for the conflict forming when he had encouraged Xendor and Arden to be true to who they were and not who the Order was? Was it his fault as much as anybody else's that this war and the Devouring started in the first place?

"Excuse me, Master Pina: Master Tiberius has united with the Bunduki troops and is presently engaging the criminals already fighting each other there. According to reports coming in, a shuttle from the enemy ranks has escaped in the direction of Lettow. Tiberius has already allowed it to leave but he suspects that it is Arden carrying Xendor to the planet for a funeral. Shall we give chase to the shuttle ourselves, sir?" a scout asked.

"And disrupt funerary customs befitting both the Jedi Order and the Legions of Lettow? No, we'll give them time to cremate Xendor and besides, our arrival there is inevitable anyhow," Pina said. "Yes sir," the scout replied, bowing as he left Pina to return to his meditation. _Patricia, I'm so sorry; I've failed our daughter and I've failed you_ Pina said to himself.

_All is not yet lost, my love. There is still a way to save Arden even if it will cost you your life to do so_ he heard her say. _I know I can place her in the morichro trance and save her that way but is it the right thing to do?_ he asked the telepathic voice of his wife. _Trust me when I tell you that the future she will awaken to will be better than any we can provide her ourselves._

_Besides, what does your heart tell you is right, love?_ she replied. He thought carefully about that, his old heart already stabbed with grief by having to turn on his daughter and sensing Xendor die. In the end, he would come to only one conclusion but he decided that he would pray for forgiveness to Arkanus first. "Forgive me milord but in order to save my only child, I must commit perhaps the greatest sin against your honor: to use the power of morichro to place her into hibernation.

"If I kill her, I shall be a traitor to my duty as a father and if not then I shall be a traitor to the Jedi Order and all the reasons I defend it. Lord forgive what I must do to satisfy both my paternal duties and my duties as a Jedi Guardian and protect my soul from the darkness of Stygia upon my death. This is all I ask of you, milord, amen," Pina said, kneeling before the statue of Arkanus during the whole time. The statue of the angelic warrior with a sword whose blade burned with fire in one hand and a scroll in the other as well as horns on the top of the head only stared back at him silently.

Pina gave a final formal bow after rising to his feet and walked away to make preparations for the trip to Lettow to defeat Arden Lyn and her Legions. _As long as you do what is right, great Master Pina, I shall always forgive you any sins you may feel bound to commit. Besides, the Chronicler has decreed that the story of Arden Lyn's life shall not end by your hand_ a voice said. Smiling, Pina recognized it as the voice of Arkanus who was also known as Ashla and thanked him for his counsel.

**"Well, well Theseus: it** appears that we were destined to meet again on the field of battle. Tell me, how are your wounds from the fight on Mygeeto healing?" Tiberius mocked. "No better than they were when you inflicted them upon me but I should ask how your jaw is healing," Theseus replied. Tiberius recalled in that instant how Theseus had hit him hard enough in the jaw to knock out five teeth and swell the affected gums beyond use.

"Just fine, thank you. And now it's time for you to die, son of Kashi Mer and the Dynasty with you!" Tiberius exclaimed. Theseus immediately attacked by jabbing one end of his double-sided sword at the Jedi Master who expertly dodged it and even swatted it aside before going for the legs. After all, Theseus had superior height and reach with his weapon in his hands which needed to be neutralized.

However, Theseus was quick in coming around with the other blade and forcing Tiberius to duck under and find another way to go about reaching for his legs. This was especially true when Theseus jabbed with another side yet again and then started twirling his weapon in every direction. Tiberius expertly parried most of the strikes though he had to dodge some that we were beyond his ability to parry however, these were in the minority. Soon, the tide began to change when some of the scum attempted to intervene and help Theseus take Tiberius down.

Smiling, Tiberius killed three with relative ease and with one stroke to each of them before Theseus knocked the fourth aside and pinned Tiberius' sword with one end of his weapon. "I should have known you'd risk your life to save people who wouldn't care about you. Just as your King was killed trying to save you," Tiberius mocked. "My King was only doing his duty to ensure the survival of the Dynasty through the Guardians in case his children were killed by you," Theseus calmly replied.

"Then I don't suppose you know about the existence of Xendor, do you not?" Tiberius asked. "The existence of the Prince you hired Loki the Destroyer to end? Yes, I know about that just as I know Arden Lyn has escaped with his body from this planet," Theseus answered. Tiberius paled, amazed that she could have slipped in and saved him from under Danzigorro's nose.

But then, yet again, there were Legions sympathizers within the Order who chose not to leave for Lettow and perhaps, even with his content in accepting the Jedi way, Danzigorro had been one. Actually, it did explain why Arden was able to escape and why a taskforce had reported Danzigorro saying that he was the only survivor of a massive explosion in the caves. _So with his last breath, he saved the life of the Queen of the Legions of Lettow despite his Jedi loyalties. Can't say I'm anything short of impressed by his courage in his last moments_ Tiberius thought, smiling.

"Your new queen may have escaped with her husband but the battle of Columus is lost to you now. If you are willing to surrender, I will grant amnesty to all your forces here and perhaps vie for your life being spared from execution by the Bunduki government," Tiberius goaded. "Die here, die there, it makes no difference to me now that I am all that's left of the Kashi Mer Dynasty. No actually, better to die here in honorable single combat than allow myself be taken hostage and executed," Theseus said.

The exchange of blows between the two continued until at last, Tiberius finally gained the advantage when he sliced on blade off the staff that held both sides and watched it spin away. From there on, he used his weapon pretty much as he would use a spear despite Tiberius still parrying it. Smiling, the Jedi Warrior even decided to cut down the shaft in order to further reduce the advantage of the weapon's reach. When Theseus only had enough from for his hands to use the weapon like a traditional sword, Tiberius parried a blow in such a manner that he then kneecapped the giant warrior.

After Theseus knelt down as a result of the blow, Tiberius then used the Force to send him cartwheeling onto his back. Following this, Tiberius covered the distance between himself and his target with a Force-enhanced leap that allowed him to land on Theseus' chest and aim his sword to stab. However, Theseus still had some strength in him and he caught Tiberius by the arms even with the Jedi enhancing his physical strength via Force Valor and Battlemind. By the time Tiberius was unable to push any further, the tip of his blade was only milimeters short of touching Theseus' jugular.

"I can keep this up far longer than you can, Tiberius. Better that you just let me stop you and then kill you now," Theseus warned. Tiberius laughed at the comment, finding it ridiculous to think of himself as the type to surrender in the duel but he managed to think of an excellent idea. Stopping Battlemind and Force Valor simultaneously, he let Theseus push him a little ways back.

In this very manner, Theseus was able to wave his arms away which left him vulnerable to an immediate counterattack from Tiberius. Grinning wickedly, Tiberius exploited this after insuring his balance atop the more massive Kashi Mer human and plunged his blade into Theseus' throat. Leaving it there for a few seconds, Tiberius allowed Theseus to choke on it as well as his own blood from the cut. Then he yanked his blade out rather savagely and looked at the result of his blow, unbelieving that Theseus was dead.

When he finally came to terms with it, he raised his bloodstained sword in victory and laughed maniacally, bragging about how he had finally destroyed the Kashi Mer Dynasty. "Victory is mine, the Dynasty is no more! Now, not even Master Pina can question my efficiency in dealing with a threat!" he exclaimed aloud. He continued laughing and shouting to the sky which were almost ready to start releasing rain though this wouldn't last long.

Five arrows shot away from pirate archers, three of them finding their way into Tiberius' stomach and side while two of them found their way into his chest. Shuddering and growling in pain, Theseus cut the tips protruding from his back and quickly yanked the arrows out of him. Clenching his belly Tiberius began hacking his way through the remaining ranks of pirates to ensure that he lived. Then another pirate came out of nowhere with a mace and mocked him about his mortality and hit his face.

The blow was enough to knock Tiberius' helmet off his head as well as leave nasty wounds in the right side of his forehead and face near the eye. Giving into his anger at the blow and his fear of dying, Tiberius violently replied and even saw to it that his sword reduced all his enemies to ash. "I will not be killed by a bunch of scummy pirates here on Columus!" he shouted, thinking aloud. Panic was setting and he hacked and slashed his way through the ranks until he almost reach the safety of his men.

Then the worst thing possible began to happen: his vision began to become hazy and he almost tripped over a few protruding rocks. Feeling the wound on his face, the touch burned his head as well as fingers which gave him the idea that the mace had been laced with poison. "Impossible!" he quietly exclaimed. Then a sharp pain to his head caused him to cry out and several Bunduki soldiers came to carry him away from the field, others defending him as he was pulled back to his tent.

By the time he was there, most of the remaining scum had been wiped out and the rest were in full retreat though they would soon be hunted down and also destroyed if they didn't surrender first. Only a few hundred surrendered for the execution the government was likely to issue them and Tiberius, through all the pain, was pleased to hear that not even half a thousand men had been killed in battle. _Looks like it paid off to use the element of surprise and hurl the spears at the enemy first before then hacking away at them_ he thought before another sharp pain nulled his ability to think. "Get me to a Healer on Ossus, hurry!" he ordered aloud.

"What about the fate of the criminals, didn't you want to see that?" his captain asked. "I can't see if I'm dead, now can I? Get me on the first ship to Ossus and get me there fast so I can get a Healer!" Tiberius answered. The arrangements were made and Tiberius was sent on a medical frigate with hyperspace engines back to the home of the Jedi Order.

Columus was a victory after that and the Bunduki government ordered for the criminals to be executed all at once. The planet itself became a memorial for those who fell in the battle, including Xendor, and would not be visited again for another twenty-thousand years except by tourists. Bunduki's involvement in the conflict as well as the use of criminal rabble would be erased from history, stating it as a battle purely between the Jedi Order and the Legions of Lettow. In the meantime though, Tiberius gave the orders for the final stages of the war to be initiate from the Order's end.

**"He was a good man** who stood up for what was right. I didn't know him nearly as well as you did Arden but I do know there was a good reason that he was spared by Master Pina," Athena said. As the flames of cremation consumed Xendor and his bladeless sword, Arden continued to occasionally let tears flow from her eyes though she knew he would never have permitted even this. Now that he was dead, she was going to have to take charge and she couldn't allow her grief to guide her judgment.

"Athena, when I escaped with Xendor I saw troops from Bunduki being led into battle by Tiberius. The Followers of Palawa have betrayed us and likely revealed our tactical positions to the Jedi Order before declaring neutrality in this conflict. It'll only be a matter of time before Tiberius orders Master Pina to chase us here along those points, this may be the last stand we take," Arden said. "But do not spread that to the Legions, just yet: save that new for when Pina begins mobilizing," Athena said.

"Why in the universe would I want to do that?" Arden asked. "Because if you wait before reports come in of Pina and his army leaving, that should give you just the amount of time to prepare. By the time he arrives, your formations will be freshly established and especially vigilant," Athena answered. "You seem to know him better than any of us here, why don't I just hand leadership of the Legions to you?" Arden demanded rhetorically.

"Because even with my knowledge of Master Awdrysta Pina, I am careful never to let it boost my confidence to the point of hubris. After all, that old rapscallion never uses the same trick for any one enemy twice if he doesn't have to," Athena replied. "Sounds like a very versatile strategist and one that will be difficult to fight against if not downright impossible," Arden stated. "Don't despair, I see enough of your father in you to say that if anyone can beat Pina, you can.

"I also see enough of your mother in you to say that Pina will have pity in his heart should he successfully cut you down," Athena said reassuringly. "Athena, I will not let that happen but I thank you for your compliments anyway. Get some rest, I need your strength in the morning for it will be a long time getting our forces ready to gather into formation much less actually doing it," Arden said. Athena nodded, said goodbye, and left Arden to watch as the fires finished consuming Xendor.

_Now only the Ashes of Despair remain, Arden Lyn. The Mark of the Dark Days has fallen upon you_ the Talisman announced. _Excuse me?_ Arden asked it. _Once long ago, there was Kashi Mer Queen who lost her husband in battle much as you have lost yours now._

_She declared her husband's ashes to be the Ashes of Despair, created from the source of the Queen's sorrow. The Ashes, she declared, would be a Mark of the Dark Days that were to fall upon the Dynasty for the rest of her days even if she remarried which she did. As the curse only exists in those married to a Kashi Mer royal, it exists in you now as well_ the Talisman explained. _And what are the Dark Days?_ Arden inquired.

_The Dark Days are what they sound like: days where the person afflicted with the curse shall never know peace for sins wrought upon them by no fault of their own. There is only one way to break the curse: to know peace and love in your heart, mind, body, and soul. However, I sense that the curse will not be broken for you in this life but in a far distant life_ it confessed. _So unless I learn to move on past Xendor, I am marked by the Ashes of Despair forever_ she said.

_Afraid so and even I can't change that_ the Talisman admitted. _All the powers of a god as powerful as the Ones and you can't remove an itty-bitty curse_ Arden mocked._ I could do it but Gods are forbidden from doing such a thing as that, even the Chronicler is denied permission. The recipient of the curse has to be able to either remedy the curse for themselves or be destroyed_ it replied.

Arden shook her head and decided it was best to disperse Xendor's ashes across the plains of Lettow. If it couldn't remove the curse, she wanted to at least have a tangible base on which to start breaking it for herself. _You have done well for yourself already, there may be hope yet for you breaking the curse_ the Talisman admitted. Smiling, she decided that she would meditate to rest and recover her strength for the battle that was sure to come.

**"Sir, Master Tiberius has** given the orders for you to begin mobilizing your troops for Lettow. Shall I prepare a fleet for our departure?" a soldier asked Master Pina. Pina thought about that carefully, not sure if he wanted to risk bumping into a naval fleet from Lettow. Besides that he had a feeling that stealth would be the best deal for the troops of the Jedi Order, this time around. "No, put the troops in civilian transports with hyperspace engines and have them conceal their weapons.

"We're going to get as far behind any naval defenses the enemy has and strike from the land first. If Xendor is wise, he'll have built a fleet at least sufficiently enough to counter any Jedi attacks to Lettow from space," Pina ordered. "Sir, is that wise? Tiberius has given explicit orders for you to take naval ships to the planet and wipe them all out," the soldier warned.

"I am quite sure that I wish to disobey Tiberius' orders in favor of a better idea that will have greater effect in scattering and exterminating the Legions than his plan. Besides, under his rules, the naval fleet could stall us enough for the Legions on the surface to evacuate and prolong this war. On top of that, his poisoned and weakened condition makes me acting commander of the Order. I make the rules for as long as Tiberius' health continues to disable him from taking proper command," Pina replied.

He also added that with Athena on the side of the Legions, she would know all the typical tricks of the Order and some of Pina's best strategies enough to guide Arden. With Arden's already remarkable intelligence, the Legions would stand a chance of overthrowing any direct attack. "As you wish, milord," the soldier said with a bow. _Yes it is as I wish now that I'm acting commander of the Jedi forces and Tiberius is not, isn't it?_ Pina silently mocked.

Within the hour, unused civilian hyperspace transports were being filled with Jedi soldiers ready to embark on the journey to what many hoped was the final battle in this great war with the Legions. Pina himself boarded a one-man starship with no weapons and prepared to escort the disguise ships to Lettow. "Where were the days when the Jedi Order was tolerant of all beliefs? The days where the Dai Bendu, Baran Do, and even the Way of the Dark felt free to mingle with the Jedi?

"Gone are those days, traded for the corruption and greed brought on by the promise of wealth in the regions yet to be colonized by citizens of the Republic. Washed over us like a river over the rocks, disappearing behind the hills created by our long-gone forebears. And now I, Master Awdrysta Pina the last of those wise Masters, am ordered to stain my hands with the blood of my only child. How did it come to this?" Pina thought aloud when he had the privacy of his silent ship.

"Master Pina, we're ready to begin the jumps into hyperspace whenever you are," a soldier chimed in on the comlink. "Begin the jumps when I do, I want to be the one who gets us safely passed the lines without any trouble. If there is no fleet at all, I still would like to be front to guide you to a good location for landing," Pina replied. "Copy that," the soldier replied.

Then, despite keeping most of his focus on getting to the front of the army and initiating lightspeed, he still let his grief get to him at least slightly. _This was the last thing I wanted for you, my dearest daughter_ Pina thought to himself grimly. Then he was off to destroy her and her way of living.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Pina did what!?" Tiberius demanded before coughing more blood. "He ordered that the Jedi Army disguise itself as fleeing civilians to get past any sentries that might be posted above Lettow. Additionally, he said he would comm you in on his success the moment he confirmed landing and would begin preparing military formations thereafter," a soldier told him. "For someone willing to obey the order to kill his own daughter, Pina has gall to be defying me now," Tiberius hissed.

"You mustn't speak sir, you must save your strength and fight off the poisonous pathogen," a nurse soothingly begged him. "Silence you haggard fool, I'll be dead before much longer than a month anyway!" he snapped. "Uh, there's another piece of matter sir: the Chancellor has chosen to come to Ossus from Coruscant. He says he has certain files that only you and Pina have access to which a couple notes said were supposed to damn you to being charged as criminal to the highest degree.

"Shall I let him in?" the soldier asked. "Don't keep the Chancellor waiting, let him in! Whatever it is, it had better be good if he's saying that it's supposed to condemn me," Tiberius ordered. "I think you know exactly what I am talking about if anything in these files is true," the Chancellor snapped.

"Give them to me," Tiberius requested. "I'll just read a few of the charges Pina has so blatantly accused of and has laid plenty of evidence for. Thievery of Republic credits which were then used to buy out the Bunduki government and turn them away from the Legions of Lettow. Merciless conditions for prisoners of war from the expedition to destroy the Kashi Mer Dynasty, shall I continue?

"Here's my favorite one is just right here: taking no offer of negotiation in any event where your enemy has vowed to surrender and instead, blasted them to hell. Is this all true?" the Chancellor asked. _That bastard Pina took the files from right under my nose, I told him to destroy those damned things the moment they were stamped and signed!_ Tiberius mentally exclaimed. "And if I say yes to all these incriminating pieces of evidence?" he asked aloud.

He knew it was probably a stupid question but with his death on the horizon, there wasn't really much that he could do. "Then I will be forced to act upon one of the few military powers that I maintain possession of in the immediate aftermath of a resolved conflict. I shall have to convict you without a trial and normally, the death sentence would be an option but I see that wouldn't make a difference for you. Instead, when I find you guilty of these treasonous crimes and your abuse of power, I shall order full censure of anything with so much as your name or the name of your supporters.

"Your birth records will be destroyed upon confirmation of your death alongside your allies, your actions both for both good and bad in the Order will be erased from all records. More importantly though, by the time I'm through, you and your supporters will be nameless 'leaders' of the Order. Nameless leaders who simply didn't approve of Xendor and Arden Lyn's curiosity for the mechanisms of Bogan. Since Pina was reluctant to join you in many of your actions, I shall only maintain memory of the identity he had in his youth as well as what he did to end the Schism.

"No worries, Arden and Xendor will still appear to be the bad guys for their actions even if their motives were good. Nothing I could do to support them would encourage that there was any good intent within their actions at all. However, you will be denied the immortality of history alongside all who obeyed you and supported your bid for leadership of the Council. Die knowing that in a few centuries, it'll be damnably amazing if anyone still knows so much as your name," the Chancellor replied.

"You wouldn't dare after all I've done for you and all the Order has done for you!" Tiberius exclaimed. "Would you like to back up that bet with some of the ill-earned money you have? I'm sure my citizens could use that money to get by until they found work again now 'The Devouring' has ended. Oh wait, you can't even if you would like to: Pina sent me a deposit with the full amount of those stolen credits back into the First Republic Bank for the people to use to survive," the Chancellor snapped.

"But surely you realize that I have done much good for not just the Order but also the Republic itself!" Tiberius begged. "It was that good that allowed me temporary ability to overlook the bad and even defend you when Cuthallox came to negotiate with me on Coruscant. However, even if I had not overlooked the sins you have done I would never have realized the full extent of your evil without these. It's over Tiberius, your quest for immortality is at an end and it has ended as failure because of your actions," the Chancellor told him.

"No, do not do this! You know not what you do to the records if you censure me and those who supported my agenda!" Tiberius begged. "Really? I don't see evil in it so long as a wise and gentle man like Awdrysta Pina sees merit in it and even gave me the stamp of approval," the Chancellor said.

Then he marched off to first burn the files in the torch nearby then demand to have possession of all Tiberius' records by approval of Master Pina. _So, this is how you destroy me even though you may fulfill your end of our bargain? This is how you choose to rebel without lifting your spear against me? Well played, Master Jedi, well played_ Tiberius thought to himself, half-smiling.

"What's so enjoyable, Master? He has just sentenced you to full censure, your name will never be remembered in the history!" the nurse begged. "That right there is the funny thing little lady: Pina has reduced me to no better than a normal citizen of the Republic despite my actions. He vowed to serve me as a subordinate member of the Council but found a way to destroy me even so.

"For the first time in the history of the Order, the love of a father for his child has triumphed over the fear and hate of the greedy little monkey playing the role of commander. In granting me the normalcy of a Republic citizen, Pina has inflicted greater damage to me than if he had risen up to kill me. He has shown me the error of most of my deeds and enlightened me to what a Jedi should always be. By his actions today, Pina has protected the Jedi Code more than my warmongering ever did," Tiberius said.

"By giving into his vengeance, Pina has protected the Code better than you?" the soldier asked. "No, not revenge: the day vengeance ever existed in Pina's heart is the day the gods decided to come down and rip my heart out themselves, in other words impossible. He did this because the Jedi Code has decreed that any and all men remotely like me be brought to justice for their crimes. And that, my friend, is what he has done in his love for his daughter and in his need to protect her from me.

"Perhaps, there is some merit in forming attachments even if there is a good reason the law forbidding it is still intact. Maybe Pina knew more about the strength of such things than those who decreed the law be made in the first place. Who knows? What I do know is that my life is over and my evil work has all been for nothing, take me to my balcony at once," Tiberius answered.

"Whatever would you want to go there for?" the nurse demanded. "No questions, just take me there!" Tiberius sneered. "If you're meaning to commit suicide, I will not allow it!" the nurse snapped. "The poison will kill me in a month and the Chancellor will complete his sentence before no more than half that time has passed, whether I die now or not makes no difference anymore," Tiberius countered.

Then he reiterated his command to be taken to the balcony and this time, crutches were given to him for compliance to be possible. "I'll only need one to get to where I'm going but thanks for offering an extra anyway," he said when offered the second. The nurse was dismissed as were her aides and the soldier who stayed at his door whilst he walked to his nearby balcony. Along the way, he passed by the statues of Ashla and Bogan who were known as Arkanus and Stygia to normal people.

"Looks like you came in disguise as Ashla to persuade me to do your will, Bogan. Sorry to disappoint you, Ashla, by straying away from your true plan," he said, thinking aloud. Limping the last bit of the way on his crutch and occasionally coughing blood, Tiberius arrived to the balcony. Pushing himself the last bit of the way, he arrived to the sight of the waves of the Ossus crashing against rock.

So peaceful and serene did the sight of the waves hitting against the sheer rock wall appear to Master Tiberius which made him realize he never really took the time to appreciate its beauty. Shaking his head, he realized this was another foolishness from his idiotic lust for wealth and power in the Order. The original Je'daii had preached about an appreciation for all natural and man-made creations as well as an acceptance and respect of the power that lied within any one of those creations. Chuckling, he mocked himself for how it had taken him his entire life to understand why that rule was there.

Throwing his crutch, he counted the seconds before the sea swallowed the wooden creation of Man and was able to judge the height of the fall as being at least half a he unsheathed his sword and cast the scabbard into the waters as well, using the time it bought him to prepare himself. "Master Tiberius, stop!" he heard a voice say. It was the young soldier who had originally been at his door when the Chancellor and the one who now made to stop him from going through with his plan.

"Leave me and go for even in my weakened condition, I can sever your head with a clean stroke of this sword. More than you realize, I have dishonored the Jedi Code and the only way to permanently remove the stain beyond the Chancellor's efforts of censure is to take my life. You will understand why I do this, one day; I promise you that much," Tiberius ordered. "Sir, you don't know what you're saying because the poison has clouded your judgment!" the soldier begged.

Tiberius kept his sword pointed at the boy and continued to walk a few steps back until he felt the very edge of the balcony right behind him. "Sir, please come with me. We'll find a way to make Pina pay for what he's done and remedy this situation, you'll see," the soldier demanded. "Foolish boy, Master Pina has already remedied my actions more than I could remedy his," Tiberius replied.

The soldier, who rose his hands in a futile defense against Tiberius' sword suddenly realized that there would be no persuading Tiberius to go back on what he meant to do. "If you are so set on what you plan to do, fall before my very eyes now," the soldier ordered. Smiling, Tiberius raised both arms in a Y-shape to reach the heavens and thanked Ashla for giving the poor man some insight. Then he made the last step and plunged from the top of the balcony down into the waves of the ocean awaiting him.

Seconds passed as Tiberius gained speed in his fall, something he was relieved more than frightened to see happening to him. Finally, after more than about three minutes by which time the soldier had witnessed of his fall to see what happened, Tiberius broke his skull on one of the rocks. Had he been capable of surviving the injury, he would have been paralyzed from the chin down for life. However, his sight began to blacken and he knew it wouldn't be long before the ice-cold waters of Ossus' ocean seemed hot in comparison to the fingers of death which rapidly coiled around his body.

By the time he was floating out at sea, the angel of death had already taken his soul to the netherworld of Chaos and all that was left was for his body to serve as carrion for scavenging fish. It was a matter of seconds before all that was recovered by sailors were bloodied plates of armor. His sword floated to the black depths of the ocean where it would remain for all time, where it belonged. And by the time the Chancellor had completed his censure, not even Tiberius' birth records (as he had promised) survived the purge nor did any details about his life and thus ended the Jedi Master Tiberius.

**Arriving on Lettow, Pina's** heart was burdened by the fact that not only would he be fighting his own daughter but he would also be staining the beautiful Lettow plains with blood. The Je'daii appreciation for nature had sat well with Pina for all his life as a Jedi Knight and made his gut curl. "Master Pina, I can give the signal for formations to immediately begin being made if you wish," said the soldier who had chimed in on his comm at the beginning of the trip. "Go ahead and do it, also order the pilots to take their ships offworld and return to their duties in case this is a one-way trip," Pina ordered.

_This planet is the home of many thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of people. It will be a true burden to bring so much bloodshed and death for them to witness_ Pina thought silently. Fortunately, the pilots obeyed him and the nearest village from the Legionnaire homes was not for at least another ten miles which made any witnesses just unfortunate guests to this last battle. And as the ranks of the Jedi Grand Army slowly took form and substance, he turned to speak with them.

"Warriors, Sentinels, Guardians, and Archers of the Jedi Order! You have all been selected to act as soldiers in the Republic army for the purpose of destroying the Legions of Lettow! When you charge into the ranks of the enemy, I want you to remember only one thing as you fight them! There are no second chances, whatever the storybooks say: make a mistake and you die or get your friends killed.

"The moment you strike down a Legionnaire, there is no hope of ever bringing that Legionnaire back. You live in the here and now of our time thus, you must not let your regret for having taken lives that meant nothing to you until after the battle. But it's all right to feel that guilt so long as it is not on the battlefield and as most of you were only children in the war before this, I felt it necessary to say this! Am I understood?" Pina shouted.

A wave of replies came but all in the ranks of the Jedi Army stated that they did understand what he meant. "I hope you do for I wish to see as many of you alive after this battle as possible. If you're alive when it's over, you will understand why," Pina warned. Then he ordered for the march on the Legionnaire Academy to begin at once, fearing the loss of some of the element of surprise.

**"Lady Arden, I have** urgent news from across the Lettow plains!" a Legionnaire scout shouted. "Catch your breath then tell me what it is you have for me," Arden replied. "Sorry to have burst in but that surge of civilian transports that came not too long ago wasn't dropping off civilians. They were carrying the Army of the Jedi Order in its entirety, including Master Pina in a one-man starship!

"If we begin amassing formations, we may be able to give them a house greeting but I don't think we'll be capable of defeating them!" the scout exclaimed. Arden paused, uncertain of what to do though she could see that Athena was only somewhat shocked. But Arden wasn't surprised by that considering that it was Athena who had said that Pina never used the same trick twice if unneeded to. "Arden, your scout still needs your answer!" Athena demanded after nearly a minute.

"Send the word out to the troops and tell them to assemble in attack formations for the battle that is to come. The Jedi will still be amassing their own formations and the march across the plains to this Academy will take a couple additional hours yet. By the time they arrive, we'll be ready to greet them even if indeed we can't defeat them," Arden ordered. The scout smiled and bowed before running with renewed energy to send the word out to the ranks of the Legions of Lettow.

"Excellent, you have managed to at least control your grief for Xendor long enough to command the Legions as he would," Athena said, sincerely complimenting her. "I don't have the strategic cunning that Xendor does but I can make up for that by inspiring the troops to the greatest feats they can do. Perhaps it won't be enough in the grand scheme of things but for now, it should suffice that even as individuals in our ranks we can still unite to defend a common goal," Arden replied. "I don't know what you mean, milady," Athena admitted.

"Admirable as the setup for each and every member of the Legions to be an individual that wasn't incapacitated by the absence of a group, there is one major flaw. The glue of collaboration is not as strong in such groups as ours compared to how it is in the Jedi who believe in harmony and unity. Only now do I realize that this mistake may cost us the battle more than any strategic error on my part or Xendor's," Arden explained. "Even so, we can give them a show worth remembering for the ages to come," Athena vowed.

"Yes we can and we will, my dear friend. By the end of this battle, they will understand why it would have been easier for them to leave us alone and not force us to attack Ossus and Coruscant. Prepare your swords and armor then prepare to join me at the front of the temple walls, our forces are going to need both their remaining leaders nearby to be motivated," Arden requested. Athena nodded and ran as fast as her aged legs could carry her to where her headquarters were and began preparing.

_So this is the battle that decides the fate of the Legions or the fate of the Jedi Order in the event that the Force decides to bless us with the nice side of its will. If this is to be the end of the war, so be it_ Arden thought to herself silently. _Do not count on the Force blessing you with a victory: Master Pina has made a cunning strategic maneuver by disguising his forces. Had he not done that, you'd have undoubtedly spotted him and annihilated his forces_ the Talisman warned.

_All the more reason that any damage we do the ranks of the Jedi Order will be far more glorious than any space battle where they decided to attack us directly_ Arden replied. _You mortals and your self-indulgent need for honor and glory... Someday, Arden Lyn, you will realize that honor and glory do not make up the essence of life by even a long shot_ the Talisman stated. _I am already fairly aware of that but those things go good for boosting your credentials_ Arden said.

_Oh the indignity that is sure to come with that way of thinking_ the Talisman stated. _It's good it comes with some degree of indignity because at this time, dignity is somewhat dangerous. Could cause our downfall more than anything else_ Arden replied. The Talisman silenced itself at that point and Arden joined Athena in watching the Legions gather for their possible final stand.

"How many in our force altogether, Captain?" she asked a nearby Legionnaire she recognized. "Seventy-two thousand milady especially now that we have no pirate allies to rely on and the Followers of Palawa have turned their backs on us. From the scout report, the Jedi outnumber us by twelve-thousand troops," the Captain answered. _They've brought the full might of the Order with them except pocketfuls of Masters and Knights as well as many Initiates_ Arden observed.

From that point, she was able to determine that the Jedi were willing to make this the last stand of the Legions or else the destruction of the Order for they had never thrown so much at once, before. In fact, they had thrown so comparatively little that Arden was almost intimidated to be going up against this new number. However, she had to put her doubts aside, thank the Captain and ask Athena what she suggested the Legions do when the Jedi arrive. "Have as many of all our military classes as you can afford to have out there except for the Archers: they'll do better behind stone walls.

"For the home defense beside them, have the majority of that force be Sentinels and Guardians wherever possible. If they send in their Jedi Warriors after breaching our gates, we'll want to have as much ability to counter and stall them before Pina arrives as possible," Athena answered immediately. "Way ahead of you on that end, Athena. I had such forces prepared when I ordered the scout to issue the attack formation signal, what else you got?" Arden inquired.

"Just hold the line for as long as possible, the longer we can prevent Pina from reach the Temple walls the better your chances of escape should the Academy be on the verge of falling. I have already ordered scouts to look for a tunnel that could act as a shortcut to your ship in such an event. But let's just hope that the will of the Force actually smiles on us and grants us victory," Athena explained. "Yes, let us hope that it does but prepared to see it not doing that," Arden agreed.

But both knew the reality of their desperate situation: the moment Pina reached the gates, it was over for the Legions of Lettow. Bearing the Sword of Ashla, much less wielding it, would grant Pina extraordinary power of command and battle skill. In addition, the Jedi were used to fighting as a group rather than individually. If the Legions were victorious, it would be damned lucky break for them all.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Pina looked at the formations gathered before him and had to admit that he was decently impressed. After all, he couldn't tell from looking at them whether or not they were Arden's idea or even if they were Athena's. However, he could still tell that Xendor would most likely have never thought of this under the pressuring circumstances unless he had it as his defense strategy all along. _Hmm, would he have allowed these formations to be so chaotic even if it is thinly organized?_ Pina asked himself silently.

"Captain, have the Archers ready to counter any of their Archers who fire upon our men. After that, order the Jedi Guardians of the First Wave to fall behind the Sentinels and Warriors. Then have the latter two classes charge upon the gathered Legionnaires," Pina ordered. With these orders, he was observing that though he outnumbered Arden Lyn by twelve thousand, his formations were tighter.

He would need to do what he could to make the best of his numbers if he wanted to reduce the casualties as much as he could. This would be especially true if he didn't want the width of the Legion formations to be used as an advantage against him in this ravine near the Great Lettow Mountains. When he saw that his orders were obeyed, he was surprised to see how calculated and contained the charge of the Warriors and Sentinels of the First Wave seemed to be. He also watched as the arrival of these Warriors and Sentinels was marked by four Legionnaires being killed for every one of his soldiers.

Smiling, he watched as Legion Archers tried to strike down his numbers only for Pina's Archers to reply with fire of their own that wiped out nearly two thousand enemy Archers. "Have half of the Archers keep a volley on Legionnaire Archers until they're exterminated. Keep another half on the Legionnaire Warriors and Sentinels in order to cover our own until we've done a great deal of damage. I don't want half of our First Wave committed to an operation that has failed to so much as pierce their ranks before we send out the rest," Pina added while he watched the battle unfold.

The captain next to him bowed and made sure to have his orders obeyed by the Archers as well as the Warriors and Sentinels already fighting on the field. "What should I have the Archers do when they run out of energy batteries for their arrows?" he asked when he came back. "Have them draw swords and charge into the ranks of the Legions, keep one of our catapults ready too. Just a little bit of an insurance policy in case the Archers missed any of their fellows on the Legion ranks," Pina answered.

Once the orders were relayed, Pina watched as the Warriors and Sentinels of the First Wave began to fall before the might of the Legionnaire ranks. Then he watched as the Warriors and Sentinels of the Second Wave rushed to keep the pace of destruction going. And as he watched the events unfold, he doubted that this was genuine war that was glorious so much as inhumane slaughter. "How many men will we have left after we ask the Archers to make the charge?" Pina asked.

"You've yet to use any of your sixty-thousand Guardians, if that helps you figure your numbers out any," the captain answered. "Unacceptable, when the Archers make their charge I want the Guardians going in and covering them as best as possible. The Legions have yet to expend any of their own Guardians and I want as much of their force reduced before entering the fortress as is possible. Once we get to that fortress, we'll be victorious so it shall be best to keep our losses to a minimum," Pina said.

"With due respect sir, this course will only mean that we will suffer moderate casualties at minimum and they will be nearly exterminated by the time we arrive. Take a look at the strain their forces are going through just to stop the Warriors and Sentinels of both waves. The Archers are sure to take out whatever remains and expose the Legion Guardians for the final push," the captain replied. _Even so, it's going to be a butcher house of dead bodies before the battle is over_ Pina thought silently though he shrugged to drop the argument.

**"Arden, this is madness:** we can't hold out much longer than a couple days if we even last the night!" a Legionnaire shouted. "Back to your place trooper, defending Lettow's honor was part of what you accepted when you became a Legionnaire!" Athena replied to the young Warrior. "No Athena, he's right: we had twenty-eight hundred Archers before Pina had his own fire on them. Now we only have barely three-hundred and Force knows how many other problems I could list?" Arden said.

"Only a coward accepts defeat at the hands of an enemy without a fight. When I fought Pina, I made him earn his way to a victory," Athena countered. "Then why don't I just hand leadership of the Legions to you, do you think you can do better under these conditions?" Arden snapped. Athena didn't say anything at that point, probably guessing that Arden was still grieving for Xendor.

"Point taken, seeing as I was defeated by him even if I did temporarily give him a run for his money. And now he has the Sword of Ashla in his possession, does that mean anything to you?" she asked after thinking for a bit. Arden paled and the look of surprise and fear in her eyes gave away the answer before she spoke.

"Legend has it that the Sword of Ashla was created with a fourth of the soul of the warrior who made it. Anyone besides the creator who holds it will wield great power amplified by their connection to the Force. Since Pina is the most powerful Jedi Knight I know in any class, the Sword of Ashla has amplified its powers and his accordingly," Arden explained. "Given that it was created with a part of the wielder's soul, there must have been some substantial circumstances for that to happen," Athena stated.

"There were: the Force Wars, a decade-long conflict that ravaged Tython until it became what you see it as today. The Followers of Bogan were keeping the Followers of Ashla at a stalemate with some turns in both the directions it could go from there. Then the most powerful leader of Ashla decided to create a weapon that would end the war once and for all.

"A weapon forged with a piece of the soul of a being of Light and meant to counter any appliance of the Dark Side against the Ashla: the Sword of Ashla. When the Sword was used for the first time, it produced the most massive storm of Emerald Lightning ever known to any Force-sensitive. Every single Follower of Bogan within the width of at least half the planet was killed by the storm while the Followers of Ashla remained unharmed even at point-blank range of the blast. The souls of the Bogan who were afflicted were ripped from their bodies and scattered across time and space.

"But since every great power comes at an equally great price, the original wielder of the sword also had his soul's remains ripped from his body and scattered across the cosmos to seal away the Bogan forever. His body was cremated but his sword (with all its power) was sealed and eventually relocated to Ossus along with the rest of the artifacts from the days of the old Je'daii," Arden said. "What about the Black Firestone you used to locate the Oracle?" Athena asked.

"Rumor has it that has been down where I had found it for eons before the first Temples were built so that wasn't taken from its keep. Some tried but failed for the very reason I nearly failed when I was sent there as an Initiate," Arden answered. "Miladies, Pina is stopping his attack and I have reason to believe he's waiting to draw our Legion Guardians out!" their captain shouted. "Then let's give him what he wants: at the very least, the Guardians can stall until my shuttle is ready.

"We'll also also need the time they can give in order to ready our Home Defense Force, just in case they break through the gates," Arden ordered. "Wise decision, Arden: if you can't beat him, at least stall him until you're ready for a glorious final stand for the Legions of Lettow," Athena stated. "Milady, the shuttle is being ignited but I want to know if you want the other transports ready for takeoff too. There is still time to save a few of our buddies besides you and Athena," the captain suggested.

"All right, do what you can but have the defense force ready to make a stand, just in case Pina breaches the gates. Have them ready to make a retreat if they can't defend the fortress, I want as little bloodshed on the defense force's part as possible. We've already lost many good men and women who were all excellent Legionnaires in life," Arden replied. The captain nodded and went to relay the orders as Arden and Athena watched the events of the final battle unfold.

"Pina will also be desiring as little bloodshed as possible, you've forced him to give up his desire for that resolution in favor of victory. With that said, you've already won a part of the battle even if he's won the rest," Athena said. "Obviously not a large part but thanks anyway, Athena," Arden replied. _Larger than you know, young one: only a child of Pina can do this more successfully than I could_ Athena thought silently.

**"Is this it? Is** this all you can conjure, Arden Lyn? Seems as though Xendor was the brains of this operation, after all," Pina's captain mocked. "Do not pride yourself on having outwitted Arden, just yet: Xendor is a master strategist but Arden is very good at being intuitive in under pressure.

"It could be only a little while before we're in her element and not our own when it comes to warfare," Pina warned. "Maybe so and maybe not but she's sending in the Legion equivalent to our Jedi Guardians and she's going to realize that ours are more than a match for hers," the captain promised. "No, that's where you're wrong: so long as the shields are in the way, a Jedi Guardian is virtually indestructible. Have the Archers cover our Guardians and tell them to use their remaining batteries on the shields of the Legion Guardians until they're destroyed," Pina ordered.

"How do you know that, sir? The Guardian's shield can counter anything!" the captain asked. "Anything from the Warriors and Sentinels of the Jedi Order, yes. But at most, the shield would only last against approximately half a dozen to ten projectile weapons of any kind.

"Once the shields are out of the way, our Guardians and Archers can combine blade-strength to finish off the rest of the Legion forces before marching on the Lettow fortress," Pina answered. "Now how would you know that to work, may I ask?" the captain requested. "Firstly, I am a Jedi Guardian myself and am in fact the leader of the designation in the Jedi Order. Secondly, I know this because the Kashi Mer Dynasty arsenal was fraught with projectiles that destroyed the shields of many Guardians.

"We had to keep them at bay with our spears unless we managed to lure them into close combat with our swords. I had to help many of my kindred Guardians develop strategies to counter this effect in order to survive the projectiles before then beating the Kashi Mer soldiers in single combat. From here on, it is best that you merely listen and obey but not speak unless you are spoken to by me or by a subordinate," Pina replied. It was obvious that the captain was angry by the response but knew better than to trifle a request like that from a man like Pina.

"Captain, come with me: we're going into the field of battle with what remains of our forces. Besides, it's about time I put my spear and my sword to use," Pina said after a while. The captain nodded, drawing his sword in the process and preparing his armor before entering the field. Having no need of armor, but having again donned on his Guardian robes except for the mask, Pina waited.

Once the captain was ready to join him, both went into the field of battle and ordered the Guardians to fall behind them. "Again, the Green Blade shall rise to defend the Order and its ideals! Bless the glory that befall Awdrysta Pina in the final moments of this battle!" the captain shouted. "I'm not after glory, I'm after Arden Lyn and the end of the Legions!" Pina shouted back at him.

Backhanding the officer as punishment for disobeying an order, Pina turned to his fellow Guardians and gave them the order to begin the charge behind him. _Forgive me for this Arden, I must end this war with either your capture or your death_ Pina thought to himself. Then he shot his spear across the sky, above the Legionnaires, and over the fortress gate with Arden as its target. After that, he unsheathed the Sword of Ashla and began slicing down Legionnaires that got in his way.

**Arden sensed Pina's presence** approaching the battlefield long before she saw his entrance beside the Jedi Guardians in his army. Then she sensed him thrust his spear at her as though she was in his body and making the thrust across the valley and over the fortress gates. But before she could be impaled thanks to her fear petrifying her out of dodging the weapon, Athena pushed her out of the way. After that, Arden watched helplessly as the spear impaled Athena instead and the impact of it throwing her against the wall.

"No!" Arden screamed before using her sword to cut the spearhead off. Then she made to pull the shaft out of Athena, who told her not to waste her time. "My debt to your father is paid, now the pact I made with him is complete," she said. "My father... who the fuck is my father!?" Arden demanded.

"Do you recognize this spear?" Athena answered. "It belongs to Awdrysta Pina, who tried to use it on me though you took it instead!" Arden replied. "Arden... Pina is your father," Athena said. At that moment, Arden's grief at the death of Xendor combined with the revelation to consume her.

"Athena, please say you're just bullshitting me! Just tell me that it isn't true! Awdrysta Pina is not my father!" she begged. "I... I wish... I wish I could," Athena replied.

Then she announced that she was going to the house of her ancestors in whose wise company, she wouldn't know shame, pain, or sorrow. "Arden, do not fight your father today. You will surely die if you do and the Legions will fall at the end of this battle. Stay alive, stay alive and run away until you find an area where you can stand on both feet or else he will destroy you," she warned.

As Arden looked in the distance, she saw Pina and his soldiers begin the final march on the fortress, the Archers trading their bows for their swords after destroying the Legion-Guardian shields. "This is going to be a slaughter before much longer, isn't it?" Arden asked rhetorically. "Your shuttle is ready, Arden. I can have the pilot be prepared to take you offworld before this battle ends and I can have Athena healed," the captain suggested, returning from rallying defenses.

"No, leave me here. Besides, someone needs to make sure your retreat isn't interfered with," Athena said. Arden nodded and asked the captain if he could stay with Athena while she went to the shuttle to escape. The captain nodded and began seeing what he could do to lessen the pain of Athena's injuries while Arden went to the transport.

However, before leaving Athena and the Legionnaires to their fate, Arden took one last look at them all including the captain though he told her to hurry and leave. Tears formed in her eyes for she knew it was the last time she was going to see any one of them ever again. _I am so sorry Xendor, I failed you and I failed to save our dream_ Arden thought silently. Then she heeded the captain's advice and headed for the ship in order to make her escape from the planet Lettow.

**It wasn't long before** Pina arrived at the gates of the fortress which fell before the might of the Sword of Ashla, allowing him access into headquarters of the Legions of Lettow. After that, he watched as his fellow Guardians poured upon the Sentinels and Warriors of the Legions like water on rock. It was only a matter of time before those who wouldn't surrender were routed and slaughtered. However, amidst the carnage of the final stages of the battle, he couldn't see Arden Lyn amongst either crowd.

"Sir, it seems like we have found someone that might know where Arden Lyn is located. She's wounded with your spear and it's only a matter of time before the wounds do her in," a soldier said. _Athena, you have never failed me and while I won't like seeing you go, I think I can thank you for this_ Pina thought quietly. "Hello Athena," he said aloud.

"You two know each other?" Pina's captain asked. "She used to be my concubine before I released her of her duties. I first met her fighting the Amazonian peoples of the Cathar system when I was a much younger Jedi Knight," Pina answered. "He was an honorable warrior back then, can't say the same for the rest of you," Athena suddenly stated.

"You got some nerve to be saying that now that Pina has defeated you twice!" the captain shouted. "Quiet, you. This is something between me and her, round up any remaining Legionnaires and make sure that there is no means for anyone to escape," Pina ordered. Just then, they heard the blast off of a shuttle that took off from the planet and Pina knew it was his daughter.

"Athena, where is she going? Where is that shuttle going?" Pina asked. "Arden didn't tell me, she didn't tell me because I didn't ask," Athena answered, smiling. Pina half-smirked at her as well and had to admit that Athena had done a very clever job of protecting Arden.

"Good girl, are there any other Legion figures that I should know about right now?" he inquired. "No, Tun, Sethul, Xendor, and Jook-jook were the other leaders beside me and Arden. Look what's happened to them since this started," she replied. "Indeed, I do have to wonder if this violence was really as necessary as it was made out to be," he admitted.

"It isn't your fault, you can still find her and save her from the wrath of the Jedi," she whispered after she pulled him close to her. "I hope she will cooperate with what I intend to do to save her life," he said. "Sir, we've rounded up as many Legionnaires as we could but a couple dozen have still managed to escape us including Arden," the captain said. "Good, take them to Coruscant and place them under Republic arrest: the Chancellor will decide what to do with them," Pina ordered.

"Sir, will it really be wise to leave the enemies of the Jedi to the Chancellor for execution?" the captain demanded. "The people of the Republic will need the promise of the Legions' destruction fulfilled. As such, they'll need a visual demonstration of that vow being fulfilled even if the demonstration doesn't fully realize the truth. Now do as I say or I'll be having you eaking out a living on scraps before the end of this," Pina replied.

The captain bowed and went to obey his orders though not before asking Pina if this was the end of the war. "Yes, the war is at an end once you're done here but I am still going to need to hunt down Arden Lyn so as to ensure another war doesn't start on her account," Pina said, nodding. As the Jedi began gathering prisoners and watching the escape pods launch, Pina began relaying orders. One such order was for any Guardians ready to do so to gather the other surviving Legionnaires.

"Arden is mine but do what you can to gather the others for the Chancellor to deliver his good will on them," Pina added. Several Guardians volunteered and began going on the mission to gather up the survivors unless they went into the Unknown Regions where they were lost forever. In the meantime, Pina stood by Athena's side until her time came and when it did he pulled the shaft of his spear out. _It was a good weapon and one that did not miss its aim in the slightest_

_I shall miss you Athena, as I miss Patricia even now. May you both find peace in the realm of the dead and be patient for if all goes well, I shall save Arden then join you there. I have nothing now that I have been forced to turn against my own child and kill you_ Pina Athena finally passed away, he closed her eyes and demanded a stretcher to carry her to Ossus.

"She will have a proper funeral there, fit for a concubine of Awdrysta Pina. After she is cremated, I want her ashes dispersed on the Great Plains. It is as she would have herself desired," he added to the men who carried her away. Once that was done, he renewed the hunt for his daughter.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Of all the things that could have shattered Arden Lyn more than anything, the revelation that Awdrysta Pina was her father destroyed her the most. She demanded to know why he had been sent against her if this was the case. Did he hate her when she was a little girl, did he blame her for the death of her mother? Slamming her fists on the side of the shuttle which had been set to autopilot, Arden tried her best to sort out the answers on her own but failed miserably.

"Oh Athena, why didn't you tell me who my father was before the battle began? Did you fear this would happen if you did? How could you have feared that if you told me everything else about him except his name? Did you hope I'd connect the dots from how you described him?" she thought aloud. At the moment that she asked about connecting the dots, she had to admit that she felt stupid for having not done so sooner.

_There was nothing you could have done to figure it out for yourself without a name. War being brought to Lettow was a possibility and the Schism had caused much trouble before. It is not your fault, Arden Lyn, that you were not able to figure it out right there _the Talisman said. "Leave me alone!" she screamed at it aloud.

_Oh but you are alone, your father hunts you with intent to destroy you, your husband and all your friends are either dead or dying. You have no family to turn to, the Jedi Order has deserted you, and you have no children within your belly to pass on your name. More than you can possibly imagine, Arden Lyn, you are alone now and you're going to have to deal with it. For whether by the sword or by the slow decay of time, your pretty mortal flesh will wither and die._

_Now it's all a matter of deciding whether you die alone or you die having lifted the curse of the Ashes of Despair. Besides, I sense that no matter what you do, your death is further off from occurring than anyone you know_ the Talisman replied. She knew it was mocking her by telling the truth, however its comment about her death being prolonged more than anyone confused her. "Pina will be breathing down my neck if he isn't already and you tell me I will survive him?" she asked.

_You will survive him, yes but he will not survive you. However, victory over him will come at a greater price than you know_ the Talisman answered. "You make no sense," she said aloud. _In due time, I will_ it said with a slight laughter.

"That doesn't make my situation any better. Maybe you can tell me of a good destination to start making my final stand?" she asked. _I assure you that you will know when you arrive to it but for now, do what you can to get as far away from the Jedi as possible_ it answered. Then it occurred to Arden that Xendor had a private cave he retreated to on Irkalla when he need solitude.

"The place is like a fortress and could have been easily defended by the Legions if we had made that our capital rather than Lettow," she added. _Then to Irkalla we go and your destiny beyond that_ the Talisman stated. "Follow if you dare, father. I'll be waiting when you arrive to Irkalla, where I will have the advantage rather than you," Arden vowed with a smile.

**"Arden Lyn has passed **beyond my sight, her takeoff from Lettow leaves me clueless as to where she could be going next. If I pursue her, I may be lost long before I have any chance to find her. I am old after all and do not have the life resources to pursue her as I once would have," Pina said. "Sir, with due respect, we can trace the path left by the burnt fuel of her ship," an officer offered.

"And why should that be of consequence to me?" Pina asked. "Because we can use any curves in the fuel path to set up the most likely course she is to take. You're hunting her, you're going to need all the technological help you can get. Don't rely on the Force alone or else you'll be lost long before you even have a chance to find her," the officer answered.

"And have you already found the path that she was most likely to have gone on?" Pina inquired. "Whether it ends there or not, we have already calculated that one of her destinations is a former Kashi Mer property known as Irkalla. Does that mean anything to you?" the officer explained. "Yes, it was estate specifically given to the Prince of the Dynasty so they can have time for solitude.

"It was a common belief of the Dynasty that sometimes, the Prince needed to meditate on his training and process what he learned in order to become King. If Xendor showed Arden the way there, she definitely has a fortified arrangement going for her thanks to the mountains surrounding the estate. Volcanoes surround the mountain it's carved into and an eruption would ensure the near-permanent sealing of the entrance," Pina replied. "Then I think you have a place to start, if not the destination of your final confrontation with Arden Lyn," the officer said.

"Thank you Commander, ready my ship and begin transporting the prisoners to Coruscant for their sentencing. He'll want punishments to be swift and sure for the remaining Legionnaires," Pina said. The officer nodded and in one hour, his ship was ready for blastoff to Irkalla and possibly (hopefully) his death. With the Sword of Ashla in tow, he gave a final look to the fallen Jedi and fallen Legionnaires and began to replay the events of the final destruction of the Kashi Mer Dynasty in his mind.

He remembered leading dozens of raids on the Dynasty holdings by order of Tiberius with approval from the Chancellor backing him up. The flashbacks of the men, women, and children that were slaughtered by battle-fueled soldiers of the Republic raced across his mind in seconds. But with each flash, he was returned to the present carnage of the present war for equally short time flashes. As the fortress of the Legions of Lettow was set aflame, the destruction of many Dynasty villages appeared.

The screams of women as they held onto their crying children drilled into his ears and gnawed at his mind, bringing a look of grim pity and remorse upon his face. "Sir, are you alright?" a young soldier asked him. Pina turned to him and in the instant of seeing him, the old Jedi remembered seeing a Kashi Mer soldier his age being brought down by a relentless barrage of arrows and spears. In total, the poor lad must have taken at least forty-seven arrows and seven spears before he simply collapsed.

Another flash brought him to the sight of Tiberius slashing at the knees of a Kashi Mer Royal to bring him down before decapitating him. In that one moment alone, Tiberius had looked as young as this soldier and as old as Pina himself was now simultaneously. "Sir?" the young soldier insisted. "Tell me, what is your name?" Master Pina replied.

"Rhama, son of the House of Akela, Master," the soldier stated. "Rhama Akela, why did you join this conflict? Did you seek glory and fame, perhaps a little fortune and a rush of women crowding at your door?" Pina asked. "No Master, I joined because my Master told me that I had to though I wouldn't have minded any of those things you mentioned if I obtained them," Rhama admitted.

Smiling, Pina clasped a hand on the young Jedi's shoulder and commended both his honesty and his humility. "By only participating out of loyalty for your Master without thought of reward or benefit to yourself, you have realized why war is so ugly. War is by its nature the backwards spiral to primeval days of everything the galaxy could become. It is the rape of civilized thought and the replacement of rational, calculated civilization.

"The hopeful commit to it to find some sort of lost identity that peace could not offer them when they never realized they had everything they needed without lifting their swords to fight a war. The naive join for all the benefits and comforts of the false sense of heroism embodied by all I mentioned. However, the true Jedi is the one who- if forced to join a war- does so in humility and awareness of who he is: the moment any man such as yourself commits for those aims is still a Jedi even in this filth. Those who fail to achieve this aim are nothing more than dogs proclaiming themselves to be Jedi yet use their status to justify their reasons for killing those who stand in their way.

"For fifty-eight years, I've traversed the galaxy in service to what I thought was the only cause worth believing. I thought the Jedi were incorruptible and joined the Order with a similar mentality to what you have confessed me, thinking we Jedi were all brothers in arms to the end. So long as there is no end to war, there is no end to the time when even Jedi can be reduced to naught but squabbling curs. Do not forget it, Rhama Akela, for should you ever be present in another war before the end of your life then you will need to know that your sense of identity and your heart are your best hopes of surviving.

"I am a sixty-year-old fool now with a twenty-six-year-old daughter that people believe will pose a threat to the galaxy so long as she is alive. Yes boy: Arden Lyn is my child and as any father would be, I am unable to bear the thought of bringing my blade down on my own child. Yet I continue in pursuit of her because the Order says it is the right thing to do, because the dogs in charge demand it. Remember my story, Rhama, and be warned that should ever you encounter dogs in the high places of the Order then you are to stand up for what is right and true about our Code as my daughter did.

"Promise me that you will do that and promise that you will never tell anyone what I have confessed to you about my kinship to Arden Lyn," he explained. "I can guarantee the latter but for the former, I can only guarantee that if it happens again in my lifetime then I will try," Rhama confessed. "Good, that is all I need to be happy that at least one youngling has a decent future ahead of him," Pina replied with a smile. "Master, your shuttle is ready to swing around and pick you up whenever you are ready to continue your pursuit," Pina's Captain interjected.

"Very well, tell the pilot that he may swing by whenever he wishes. I was just finishing a discussion with this wise young lad," Pina said, smiling and winking at Rhama. Then he decided to pierce into the boy's mind to give him a telepathic message as he turned around and left. _Do not forget my story, young man nor stray from the path of the Jedi._

_For in war, the path of the Jedi shall be the path of your heart and the path of your heart will never betray you. You'll feel some pain receiving this if you haven't used telepathy before but I know that you can hear me_ he said. _This is not the first time, I can definitely promise that I will never forget you: you were once the mentor of my Master, after all_ the boy replied. Chuckling, Pina admitted that it was a small universe and he wasn't surprised by that comment about Rhama's past.

**Arriving to Xendor's personal** fortress on Irkalla, Arden had to admit that she could see how he would be able to use it as a solitude facility. "Xendor, my love, you need a few more decorations in here. This is too damn gloomy even for the deepest brooder," Arden thought with a giggle. _In the gloomiest corners of the galaxy, solitude is a form of refuge for those in peril_ the Talisman said.

"Speak for yourself, artifact of the Dynasty. You're the spirit of an ancient god trapped within a little prism of glass that can only offer power to those who use you," Arden replied. _Perhaps that is true but I have learned a few things about mortals in my time being banished here_ it snapped. "Like what, for instance?" she asked it.

_Like why you and Xendor felt the need for love, felt the need for a sense of familiarity and thus a sense of comfort within each other. I understand why he chose to propose to you in the fashion that he did rather than in the more conforming fashion of other men_ it answered. "Unfortunately for you, the way you say it indicates that Xendor and I were the rule rather than the exception which is not true," Arden replied. _I knew you two were the exception when it should have not been so, all I meant was that it would be nice if everyone were a little like you two_ it said.

"Now why would I believe the words of a god on that sort of thing? Or is that a silly thing to ask the spirit of the Kashi Mer Talisman?" she asked. _Not entirely no but I have only this to say: because I have seen people like you two come in and out of existence all the time. And each time it happened, they were both stamped out like lethargic flies under a swatter_ it explained.

"Speaking of swatters, I sense Pina approaching the atmosphere above," Arden replied. _Then you know what you must do. Prepare yourself for what is sure to be the inevitable conflict destined for you before your birth_ the Talisman told her. "I know, I know," she whispered.

After telling the artifact that, she placed it beneath her shirt in order to better hide it for fear that Pina might see it and desire its power. She knew that it was unlikely that Pina would stray that far from the Jedi Path but it was a worthy precaution to take until she knew for certain. "Alright father, come and fight me; only your doom awaits and even the Sword of Ashla will not protect you," she vowed. She also said it in telepathy in order to make sure he knew she was waiting for him in Xendor's domain.

**Arriving to Irkalla, Pina** could sense the presence of his daughter and the Talisman that once belonged to her husband and knew at once that she was waiting for him. _Alright father, come and fight me; only your doom awaits and even the Sword of Ashla will not protect you_ she said. Surprised by her intrusion into his mind, he had to admit that even his faith in his daughter's abilities extended this far. Though it was likely a telepathic wave amplified by the Talisman's power, he had to admit that it impressed him all the same.

It wasn't long before he touched down next to her ship nor any longer still before he reached the doorstep of the deep cave that cut into the mountainside. As he got closer to her, he felt her grief for Xendor as well as her anger at knowing that the man sent to kill her had also helped conceive her. He honestly couldn't blame her: in her place, he would have done just the same as far as he was concerned. But finally, he arrived to the chamber where she was waiting for him after crossing a long bridge over a pitch-black abyss and greeted.

"You made a mistake in coming here, my foolish old father," Arden said spitefully. "Yes Arden I was a fool but not for having come here: I am fool for having never given myself the chance to raise you. If there was anyone I loved more than your mother, it was you," Pina replied. "Then tell me why you abandoned me!?" she demanded.

She attacked him with a flurry of Terras Kasi that he had never seen before but guessed to be the Variant of Anger considering what he had learned of its patterns. He defended it as best he could with his own knowledge of Terras Kasi and when he had a chance, he spoke again. "No Arden, abandoning you would have meant risking your starvation and possible death as a child. I gave you a new life with new parents to raise you because I loved you too much to afford you that fate," he said.

"You're lying!" she screamed. It was then that he pinned her hands as best he could then asked her to look into his eyes. "Look into the eyes of the father who spent every day dying even in the heat of battle because he could not bear to be separated from you," he told her. He gave her a minute to look into his eyes, the golden orbs she called her own eyes stained with lines of red with the tears of sadness.

"You and your mother were both so much more beautiful when you were as happy as could be. It pains me to look into your eyes and see the sadness of your mother within you," he added. "I am nothing like my mother, I can't produce children worth a damn for one thing!" she shouted. "You're right, you aren't like your mother and I see a little bit of me within you as well. But most importantly, I see you as the unique person that you are: my sweet young daughter," he replied.

"Do you have any last requests before I destroy you?" she asked after a moment. "Yes, allow me the privilege of holding the Talisman for there is a gift I wish to transfer to it. It is something I no longer want to hold on to and wish to eventually pass on to you," he answered. At first, she did barely more than recoil from him but she granted him his request and tossed the artifact at him.

_If you can hear me, spirit of the Talisman, I pray that ye take all I wish to tell Arden into your being and transfer it upon her after I am dead_ he said to it telepathically. A swoosh of wind swept its way through Pina's robes, hair, and beard which made him shiver briefly. _It is done: all that you are, know, and wish to tell your daughter is within me now_ the voice of the Talisman said. "Thank you Arden for allowing me this one request for after we are through here, you will understand everything you need to know including why I asked," he vowed before readying his blade.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Slightly smirking after Pina tossed her the Talisman back to her as he spoke his vow, she prepared herself to use the two-bladed technique that Xendor had taught her. Transforming her scabbard into a duplicate of her sword, she watched to see what he would do next. However, she was far from prepared when he mimicked her spell and seemed to hold two Swords of Ashla instead of one. "I have always yearned to understand the secret to this technique and why it was not only convenient but also very effective in its delivery of results.

"When I finally understood the mechanisms of it, I then had a difficult time finding an opportunity to use it in combat. Perhaps now, I can finally have the opportunity to use the skills I have honed for many years even if the adversary is one I do not wish to face?" Pina asked. "So be it," Arden answered. Then father and child were pitted against each other for the first time in the history of the Jedi Order, a conflict that would echo throughout the rest of time both before and after this duel.

For a time, Arden and Pina both maintained a steady of barrage of both defense and offense against one another. Sometimes, Arden Lyn's anger managed to provide her the strength to swat down most of Pina's defenses and force him to give ground to her. Other times, Pina's love for her and his reluctance to destroy her gave him the strength to kick her back over some of that ground. It was during those moments that Pina would quickly regain the lost ground and then do what he could to gain more.

He knew, as Arden did, that any advantage that they could get in terms of ground and their skills would give them the prevailing edge in this confrontation. Then, when they had about equal footing, Arden was surprised when Pina managed to knock both of her blades out of her hands. Fearing for her life, she immediately grabbed his wrists and applied pressure until he dropped his blades as well. Then she used the Force to conjure a small ball of Kinetite in order to throw him away from his weapons.

After that, she used telekinesis to throw them across such distance as to make any attempt to reach one of them a struggle and both of them virtually impossible. During this time, she observed the blade that had been in his left hand transforming into the scabbard while the right-hand one didn't. Smiling, she knew she had found the real blade in time to call her own back into her hands and press the attack on the unarmed Jedi. He managed to hold her off surprising well with his skills in Terras Kasi but she knew that this would not last forever.

She knew that he would need one of his weapons back in order to continue the duel but since she was closer to the scabbard than to the sword, she used the Force to bend and shatter it. "Now you will never again be able to use two swords against me," she vowed with a smile. "You just made a serious mistake, Arden Lyn: fighting with one sword is my specialty even more than my spear. When I recover my weapon, you will regret what you just did within moments of the recovery," he promised.

He continued to hold her off with his Terras Kasi by catching her blows at her wrists though he never grabbed then and threw them aside. Then he surprised her further when he placed a palm just under her chest and induced a spell of malacia upon her. As Arden lied temporarily nauseated by the Force power, Pina recovered the Sword of Ashla and prepared himself for further combat. "Last time I saw you sick, Arden, was when you were a year and a half old.

"How your mother used to panic whenever you started vomiting and oh, how I wished I could heal you with my power in those moments. Nonetheless, I was glad to have the memory of my presence and your mother's presence usually being enough to heal you in combination to your Force-attunement. Why can't things be as they were before?" Pina stated, thinking aloud. "Ironic that you would actually cause a sickness in me even if it would last for only a few moments," Arden agreed.

Chuckling and half-smiling under his shaggy white beard, Pina continued the duel with his newly acquired position in the duel. Unfortunately for Arden, the power of the Sword of Ashla combined with Pina's initial skills were proving him right about her regretting her earlier move against his second blade. "No, I will not be defeated; my destiny is to emerge victorious!" she screamed at one point. "Indeed Arden, indeed but for now you will need to remain on the verge of defeat," Pina replied calmly.

Then he developed yet another surprise when he applied enough power into a right horizontal slash from the Sword to send the duplicate of her sword flying against the wall to her left. She knew she would never be able to reach it in time and so she turned onto her own skills with a single blade. A couple times, she put him on edge when she used her sword to conjure sharp crescent energy shafts. However, he seemed to know how to conjure shafts of his own to deflect hers but as the fight continued she began to notice a change in him.

His old age meant that even if he had the initial strength of someone as young as her, he would need to give into Force Valor in order to keep it up. Realizing that she had not yet done that herself, she grinned wickedly and decided to take advantage of his blindness to his own power of Force Valor. Combining both Valor and Battlemind, Arden continued with an enhanced attack that she doubted he had ever seen in himself or his opponents in years long gone. "You know the Battlemind spell?" he asked before slowly beginning to warm up to his usage of Force Valor.

"Yes I do, Xendor taught it to me fairly early on in our marriage along with many powers that the Talisman granted him. However, in terms of natural ability, I bested Xendor in all the same abilities he taught me as well as the Force powers the Jedi Sentinel was required to learn," she answered. Whether she knew it or not, Arden had taken a joy to confessing that she was able to beat Xendor around with the Force and keep him on his toes in blade combat even if she couldn't beat him there. "You sound much like I was when I was your age only I was top of the class in bladework in addition to Force Power, hence my status as a Jedi Guardian," Pina admitted.

The duel continued after that and neither individual spoke, giving into their intense concentration on defeating and immobilizing or destroying the other. But finally, there was an instance where despite her combined use of Battlemind and Force Valor, Arden was being slowly defeated by Pina. _No, how is this possible?_ she asked herself silently._ Call upon my power, Mistress, and I shall help you finish him_ the Talisman answered in her head.

_No, I will not resort to using your power until I am absolutely certain I have no other choice. I am not like Xendor and I hope I will never be like him in that regard, at least_ she said. Then she continued using her skills with two blades against his traditional combat skills and had to admit that while she still held her own, she would not have wanted to fight him when he was much younger. She knew that though she was undoubtedly placing more strain than he was used to his youthful identity would have had no problem dealing with this.

Then the worst happened when he managed to score a kick in the face and gain more ground than she could ever have wanted to lose. _Call upon my power, Arden Lyn. Even with your application of Force Valor and Battlemind, you cannot defeat him without me_ the Talisman said. _No, this will be a fair and honorable duel as much as possible but rest assured that your power will be used when absolutely necessary_ she hissed at it telepathically. "It's tempting you like it tempted him, isn't it?" Pina asked.

"How did you know?" she replied. "Because it once tried to get me to wear it and use its power. But when I placed it around Xendor's neck rather than my own, it vowed that I would one day pay for having denied it," he explained. _That explains your eagerness to deal with him, doesn't it?_ she asked the Talisman.

_In a nutshell, it does but there was a lot more detail to it than that. Why do you think I still respected him enough to grant his request?_ it replied. She didn't know what it meant nor did she really want to since she was in the middle of fighting for her life at present. However, as she continued to fight, she realized she would have the advantage if she continued to fight in open space.

She needed to wear him out, dodge around his most powerful attacks and deflect as many of his lesser ones as she could. Her offensive power would only need to be exerted to wear him down further than he already would be otherwise and she knew he sensed her aiming for this. "Clever girl," he said with a smile. Immediately after saying that, he unleashed a barrage of offensive power with his sword that had her constantly watching her step in order to avoid tripping and losing the duel.

However even that was enough when she tried to strike back but he had her further offended when he conjured power in his sword to deflect her blow and send her flying a couple meters away. "Hey, no fair: only I'm allowed to use that spell!" she mocked. "On the contrary, it is a far more universal spell of all the classes than you know," he countered.

After she rose up to try and stop another attack from him, he instead stopped short of actually crashing his blade upon her two blades and used telekinesis to rip both weapons from her. Transforming the duplicate sword back into the scabbard than sheathing the blade, he tossed it to the right of her. Since it was far beyond her reach, she decided to try and attack him with her full mastery of Terras Kasi rather than attempt to reach it. Despite that effort though, Pina grabbed her with another application of telekinesis and rapidly levitated her into the air.

When he did this, he added a face-down slam to the ground into his telekinetic attack and pulled her back up before slamming her back into the wall to the right of him. He concluded this barrage of telekinesis by bringing her within meters of him then Force-pushing her to the front of him. Arden tried her best to recover from the attack, even bringing storms of Force Lightning upon him. However, this was easily countered when he absorbed it with Tutaminis and shot it right back at her instead.

She did her best to deflect most of it with a barrier but some of it got past the rapidly-created wall of energy and caused immobilizing pain to her body. Panting to recover from the toll of the electrocution she saw Pina march up to her cautiously and point his blade ahead of himself. _Now is the time Arden, use my power and strike down your father, as is your destiny!_ the Talisman ordered. _Wait, just wait: he'll leave an opportunity for me to use your power before he tries to kill me and that's when we'll have him_ she reassured it.

"You are defeated and you have no means by which to counter me any further, Arden Lyn. Do you surrender or must I be forced to destroy you with the Sword of Ashla?" he asked. "You will not kill me and I will not surrender," she answered. "I warn you, I will destroy you," he stated.

"No... you won't," she said. "I will!" he insisted. "No you won't; I will transcend this duel and I shall be the one to destroy you, father!" she said in a fashion she never had before. Then from her throat came a Force-imbued scream, a power that neither individual had ever seen before in their lives.

The Force Scream, due to its newness, forced Pina to conjure a Force barrier with the sword which turned out to be his biggest mistake. Upon contacting the Sword of Ashla, the wave of Force energy shattered it and drove the pieces into his body before melting outside of him from the pressure. One piece, the last inch or so of the blade, ripped its way into Pina's heart before driving itself out and melting with the other pieces. Only a little less than half the blade remained after this attack and even Arden had to admit that she had not seen it coming.

_Did you do that, Talisman?_ Arden asked. _I gave you the power to conduct it but you already had the bedrock laid for its transmission already. Nonetheless, I have to admit that you were right to wait until it was absolutely hopeless to use my power_ it answered. Arden watched as the power of the Sword of Ashla began to fade from the blade as Pina's lifeforce ebbed away from him.

"No, father! I didn't... I don't know what I've done!" she screamed, hoping somehow that she could still save him. "Not another word Arden, it is better this way," he replied reassuringly. She simply looked at him in shock as she was kept at bay by his open hand telling her to stay where she was.

"What are you doing, daddy?" she asked. She didn't know why she went from calling him 'father' to 'daddy' but the transition felt natural to her. "I am saving you from the wrath of those who would seek to avenge my death by your hand," he said as he raised the remaining sword in front of her. With the blade's cutting edge facing her, Arden watched as he accumulated the last of its power for an attack she knew she might not be able to counter.

"In my use of the last of this sword's power, my dearest daughter, it is my hope that I spare your life from the grief, hatred, and despair of these days. May you find a way to lift the curse of the Ashes of Despair off you in another day, another time, another age," he stated. "What the hell are you talking about!?" she demanded frightenedly. "As your father, Arden Lyn, I sentence you to the morichro trance and you shall never awaken until the Talisman's light is brought upon your body by an outsider.

"Forgive me, my child but in doing this I am committing myself to the greatest act of fatherly love that I can think of," he said just in time for a lightning bolt to emanate from the sword. Arden tried to counter it with a barrier, knowing full-well the dangers of being in a morichro trance, to no avail. The power of the Sword of Ashla smashed its way through her barrier like paper and tapped her forehead. With such velocity did it impact her and shroud her body in its light-blue energy for several seconds that she was literally thrown to the ground by it.

Meanwhile, Pina sensed that the Sword of Ashla was completely drained of power which meant that it would only be a few weeks or so before it rusted and faded. He knew that he himself didn't have hours, never mind weeks, before he himself would pass on to the next dimension and he didn't mind. _Patricia, Athena, I am so sorry for what I have done here. I knew no other way to save her from the wrath of the Jedi Order_ he thought to himself sadly.

As he limped away from the sight of the duel, he looked down at the abyss that lied beckoning below the bridge when he arrived there. However, instead of throwing himself in it, he threw the remnants of the Sword of Ashla and kept limping away. He relied on what remaining Force power he had to be channeled into Force Valor and keep himself alive long enough to leave this cave. After all, he needed some time to reflect on his sixty-six years of existence and what it had all amounted to.

Becoming an old man once again, he reflected on the greatest achievements and the greatest failures of his day and everything in between. He considered it to be his greatest achievement in his personal life when Arden Lyn was born and saving Xendor the greatest of his Jedi life. But as he pondered what he would consider his greatest failure, he was surprised the Dynasty didn't chime in. However, this was remedied when he realized that his greatest failure was having not been the father Arden had needed, wanted, and yearned to love.

Arriving to both of the ships, he used the last of his most expendable power to send both shuttles down the chasm whose edge they had been sitting on. After that, he sat down and slowly let his grip on Force Valor leaving him in the knowledge that it was best not to postpone Death's arrival. But before fully letting go of his strength, he took a finger and wrote 'Arden Lyn is no more' into the sand. True that it was a lie but a lie that would be used to allow Arden the time she needed in order to find the age where she would have her second chance at life.

It was right after finishing the message for any Jedi that would find him that he noticed teardrops falling from his eyes and barely missing the letters of his message. "I am so sorry to have brought this upon you, Arden. Sorry that I could not raise you myself, sorry that I didn't have the courage to defy the Council and the Order when you and Xendor left! I am so sorry for everything!" Pina shouted.

No one heard the old man's cries of pain nor was anyone there to comfort him as he began sobbing in defeat, for he had lost his greatest treasure forever and he knew it. "In another time, I have followed you anywhere you asked, my daughter. My little princess, my angel of the blissful life I knew I could never have," Pina said, thinking aloud some more. It was then that he saw the vision of his wife and concubine descend from the heavens in white, billowy robes, skin beautiful as ever it was on them.

"Have you returned to me from beyond, my loves?" Pina asked. _Hush Awdrysta, you have been through so much pain that we have heard your cries. Yes we have come back but to take you with us to the realm of Ashla's eternal blessing_ answered Patricia. Though he knew her mouth was moving, he felt her speech in his head rather than his ear.

"Oh Force almighty, how I've longed for this day. Will Arden be safe, will she be alright?" Pina continued. _For twenty-five thousand years, she shall remain undisturbed. The Priests of the Followers of Palawa will see to that personally_ replied Athena.

"Then, my duty as her father... is complete. Take me to the eternal kingdom of Ashla, in whose company I will not know shame or fear," Pina said. _Let go of all your burdens and allow yourself to fly and you shall join us_ Patricia replied. Heaving slow sighs for what would undoubtedly be his last breaths of life, he extended a hand out for one of them to grab though both women took it.

With a final exertion of breath, Pina felt himself fade and closed his eyes in greeting of the eternal darkness that would eclipse his consciousness. Then at that moment, the great Awdrysta Pina's soul fluttered from his body and entered the afterlife of Ashla. The hollow, grief-stricken body left behind would be found six days later by Rhama Akela and given a proper funeral. Out of respect for who Pina was, executions for the Legionnaires that remained had been postponed for another two weeks.

After that, under the guidance of the Chancellor, Rhama made sure that Pina was remembered as the free-thinker that he was and an adventurous warrior who believed in the essentiality of Order. Within a century Pina's the only name anyone remembered from the Jedi Council of the time of the Schism, Tiberius and his supports being nameless faces that provoked Xendor and Arden into action. Danzigorro Potts' entries concerning what would be known as the First Great Schism were also kept in the records concerning the Schism. As the ripples of history continued to roll onward in the river of time, the Schism became a legend and the legend became myth.

Loki the Destroyer's descendants, despite no remembrance of their father was preserved either, would eventually evolve into the mighty Gorax species and their world would be named Endor. Rancors would disappear within centuries of the rise of the Gorax, replaced by the younger species on Endor. The wolves Loki had commanded in life would evolve into the pets of Goraxs in the future and their only true nemesis would rise in the form of the Ewoks. And as further time went on, many of the worlds and stars of Arden's days would fall victim to supernovas and other catastrophes that wiped them out.

Along the way, memory of the Kashi Mer would fade until at last, the knowledge of Xendor's relationship to it would be forgotten in the folds of time. The eons rolled by and the swords of Arden's days would eventually give birth to darksabers, the prototype of which would be stolen. However, this stolen weapon would be not lost but rather would slip its way into the hand of Mandalorian Pre Vizsla. In the meantime, the darksaber had given way to the protosaber which gave way for the perfected weapon: the lightsaber.

All these years went by and Arden still remained in her morichro, never released or even discovered by anyone. However, the immortal and indestructible Talisman always kept a watch on its pedestal. And like the predator eager for a night-meal, it waited for its next prey to arrive to its trap.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

_Arden, you are unable to speak directly but I know that you can still use telepathy_ the Talisman called to Arden despite her stasis. _What the hell do you want?_ she mentally asked. _Just a little bit of your time to fulfill the request of your father for after his death. He passed away not too long after reaching the entrance of these caverns as a result of grief and his wounds_ it said.

_Show me what you have to show me then_ she told it. A few seconds of the darkness Arden knew would be her eternity passed before she saw the image of her father recreated once more. "Arden, before our duel I had the Talisman imprint my memories and my answers to the many questions you must surely have to your lineage. Firstly, your mother's name was Patricia Lyn and you have inherited her clan name from her as all daughters do," Pina began.

_Patricia Lyn... yes, the name sounds familiar from what my aunt and uncle would tell me when I was growing up_ Arden said to herself quietly. "Eight years before I met her, I was tasked with the mission of hunting down the Amazonian tribes which were causing disruption to the Cathar. A code of honor existed in this matriarchal society that decreed only the strongest survived. And since my former concubine Athena was their Queen at that time, I challenged her on a single premise.

"That if she won, she was freed to raid the systems within four parsecs of her tribe as she wished. But if I won, then the Amazons were to disperse and never threaten any system again. After fourteen days of tracking down her location and fighting through her people, I beat her with ease. For five years, I was content to have her only as a concubine since her people normally allowed only death.

"That is, after Tiberius demanded that I reduce her to concubine status instead of being my first wife. She didn't mind but she did beg me to fulfill the debt and kill her for her failure to defeat me in single combat. Four months later, I was arranged to marry Patricia in respect to her lineage to Daegon Lok as well as her family's wealthy stature. Not to mention, her family were patrons of the Jedi Order and composed mostly of members of the Republic Senate and even the Courts.

"It was a bit of an insurance policy that would allow the Jedi and the Republic to remain allies. Though I didn't know why at the time, I understood that the Republic and the Jedi needed to keep good ties between each other in a galaxy fraught with danger. It was especially vital if Patricia and I wanted a galaxy where you could feel safe to be you and you alone. Unfortunately, I had to leave you and your mother shortly after you were conceived for a special mission: destroy the Kashi Mer Dynasty.

"It was a mission that lasted seven months and ended with Xendor, the Guardians of Breath, and the Royal Macheteros being the only ones who remained aside from the Talisman you bear. After spending a month and a half making arrangements for Xendor, I returned just in time for your birth. Your birth was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life and you are the most beautiful result all my years of struggle. As a result, I had to leave you with your aunt and uncle when your mother died giving birth to a half-brother conceived by one of her clients from whoring.

"I could not allow you to die in the streets or to be kidnapped and held for ransom by bandits who would beat and rape you before you were through. But even when I knew you would be safe with them, the next seventeen years before our first true meeting were the most terrible on me. I hope you can forgive me for having abandoned you and that you may find a second chance when you awake. It's what I sacrificed my life to do after placing you in the morichro trance you're in," the shade explained.

_So now I know just about everything from my family's past and what I know is more burdensome than I thought it would be. You needn't apologize for what you've done, daddy, I now understand you only did it to protect me from certain doom. I hope that we will one day be reunited and that we can amend the mistakes of the past together_ Arden replied. The shade smiled and then retreated before she even had a chance to say anything more to it despite her begging for him.

_I'd like to keep up this shade for longer but unfortunately, I need as much of my power as possible to keep your stasis sustained until you're ready to be revived_ the Talisman explained. _And how long will that be? Arden demanded. I don't know Arden, I just don't know. Only the will of the Force can dictate when that will happen_ it told her. Arden's hopelessness and fear crept back into her mind but the Talisman subdued her into docility once again.

Time ceased to be of essence to either one of them, the abandoned Kashi Mer fortress serving well as both a sanctuary and a prison. The bridge in the middle of the path and the deep abyss below it both served as good ways to pose a little risk unto someone daring to steal the treasures in this room. However, whether because Irkalla was already uninhabited or because people feared going there in case it was haunted, the only company Arden had were a few lizards. But because they could sense a pulse in her, they kept to themselves and looked around for other things to eat.

**500 years after the First Schism...**

Awakening from the ancient traditional trance of a true follower of Palawa, Zeus and his fellow Priests beheld the fortification of Irkalla in pity. After all, it was their Seconds falsely dictating their will that cost cost Arden and Xendor any hope of victory in the Great Schism. Since Arden was a Steel Hand of Palawa, it made things especially unforgivable to Zeus himself. "Prepare the mountains for their eruption, we need this chamber sealed as good and tight as possible," he ordered his Priests.

_I am sorry Arden, it is the only way to make sure no settlers on Irkalla stumble upon you and awaken you prematurely_ Zeus thought to himself quietly. "Is this really wise, Zeus? If even this portion of the mountain range were to erupt, it would be catastrophic for settlement on Irkalla. We could potentially throw this world into a permanent winter," asked fellow Priest Nobunaga.

"Better that than not allowing Arden the chance to return and sentence us to pay the debt of our Seconds from the Great Schism. Besides, we will need to be in a very long trance after this and I don't want to miss her return in order to restore our honor," Zeus said. "Then let someone find her and use the Talisman to revive her, what's the matter with that?" Nobunaga demanded. "Who knows how long it will be before anyone does find her and when they find her, what will they do?" Zeus asked.

"We are ready to commence with the eruption whenever you are, the traps on the opposite end of the bridge have been set in case anyone digs out this tunnel," another Priest interjected. "Very good, begin the ceremony but do nothing except gather power until Nobunaga and I join you," Zeus ordered. The Priest bowed and levitated himself into the sky with his nine other brothers and sisters. Then Nobunaga joined the circle, followed very closely by Zeus who guided the ceremony.

Concentrating all their energies on applying pressure to accelerate the eruption time, Zeus felt as each volcano within proximity to the underground fortress did its best to resist it. All twelve priests channeled their power into applying the pressure until the volcanoes finally gave up and erupted. It was a process that took hours to conduct and would take another hour or so to contain. None of the locals were Force-sensitive so they would not sense the Palawan's hands in causing the eruptions to occur.

As the felsic lava belched out of its containment, ash settled in the skies and spread in a thin cloud across the entirety of the planet as Nobunaga had anticipated. By the time the Priests were done here, the clouds would be too thick for anything short of a semi-nuclear winter on Irkalla. It would take millennia for Irkalla to become habitable and even then it'd be little better than its icy cousin Hoth. However, there was one stream of lava that began making its way into the tunnel which fascinated all twelve of the Priests.

While six channeled the rest down the gorge next to the mountain range, Zeus and Nobunaga joined four others in channeling their stream of focus and powering a telekinetic barrier at the bridge. This barrier would not only hold the lava back from actually crossing the bridge and into the abyss but it would also act to cool down the first several meters which would give plenty of time for it all to follow. The power to cause eruptions was taking its toll on the Priests but channeling lava so that it did not vaporize the chamber or fill the abyss took an even greater price. By the time enough of the lava had cooled to trust it as a barrier against intruders, many had bloody noses and splitting headaches.

Zeus himself fell ill to nausea from guiding the group and Nobunaga exerted flu-like symptoms. However, Zeus looked back on what they had achieved and knew there was enough surface mass in the mountain to protect the chamber from lava dripping into it from above. Though the treasures inside the chamber, Talisman included, would sell for millions of credits it was Arden that was too valuable. Knowing his work was done and knowing that evacuations from the wrath of the artificial eruption would be beginning, Zeus ordered his Priests to do the best they could to make it to the shuttles.

However, he agreed to have their current seconds help them in case they couldn't make it on their own for the spell exerted much of their physical and mental strength. "What is your will now that you have insured that Arden will awaken to have us pay our debt at a more suitable time?" Soki asked. Nobunaga inquired in concurrence to his brother and Zeus chuckled in admission that he had not expected this to still be the focus of either one of them. Nonetheless, he was more than willing to answer their question with the final outlines of his plan to the younger Priests.

"The power to control and cause an eruption has taken a greater toll on our bodies and minds than anything we have done before. As such we will act when we go back into our Trance in a few days time by going into it again for twenty-thousand years rather than one thousand. There will be no Second nominations after these current ones and their lives, isolating us from the rest of the Palawa during it all. Once we awaken, we will remain so not for a week but for a month before then restoring our one thousand year time-span until Arden reawakens to seek revenge," Zeus explained.

"Twenty-thousand years? Not since the ancient days of Palawa itself has any such enormous Trance been attempted, never mind performed. Are you sure we will have the capability to do it for such an immense period of time?" Nobunaga asked. "I choose to believe that we will have the ability for we must: Arden must be the one to put an end to us and no one else," Zeus answered.

"But how do you know that she will ever be discovered by anyone now that we've done this?" Soki demanded. "There will be those, even tens of millennia down the road of time, who will seek the legendary power of the Talisman. As the technology to scan for places to dig up historical evidence develops, those who seek it will try again and again until one of them succeeds. And when they succeed, we will be ready to greet Arden upon her return into the realm of the living," Zeus replied.

Shortly thereafter, the Priests arrived on the first hyperdrive-engined ship that would take them back to their homeworld of Bunduki. There, Zeus would dictate the Will of which he had informed Nobunaga, Soki, and the ten other Priests with them. After that, they would fall to the Trance while their final Seconds would grow old and die in the duty of maintaining their chambers. It was a punishment for the Priests that would be but a small step to paying the debt left by the betrayal done to Arden Lyn.

In his heart, Zeus admitted that he was afraid of what a twenty-thousand-year-long Trance would mean for the Followers of Palawa but he doubted they would be severely affected. Much of their daily existence did not come with direct influence from the Priests and seeing them was a rare occasion. It would be a minor adjustment to be made in the grand scheme of things that would likely suit the will of the Force and the deities who themselves dictated its will unto mortals like Zeus and millions of others. Smiling, he was glad to see a mild reaction when he made his speech to the other Followers as well as only a little timidness on Nobunaga's part in addition to Soki's.

"Brothers, sisters, the treachery inflicted on Arden by the Seconds of the Great Schism is something to be regretted until the debt is repaid. Once it is repaid with our blood, only then can it be truly settled and our souls be allowed to return to the Great Valley of Palawa," Zeus said firmly. "Are you truly sure that Arden taking her revenge will satisfy the Great God Palawa?" Nobunaga asked. "No I am not sure but all I can do is hope it does and trust my instincts," Zeus answered with a smile.

Then gathered together on the peak of the spiral that served as their domain, they breathed the slow breaths that allowed them to slip back into the Trance they were required to hold. _Twenty-thousand years... Hold on to her for at least that long, Talisman of the ancient and already-obscure Kashi Mer Dynasty. We will need her before the end of our long, unnatural mortal lives_ Zeus prayed to himself quietly. Then the Trance took over and the Priests of Palawa were once again out of touch with any that would call themselves a Follower of the Palawan vision.

** Twenty-three thousand, nine-hundred eighty-eight years later...**

Irkalla was not a fit place for any real settlement for life to inhabit in the same manner that Hoth was too cold to even support moss and lichen in a healthy ecosystem. Yet it never ceased to amuse Mitth'raw'nuruodo, known better by his Core Name Thrawn, how Hoth supported more life even so. For as long as he had remembered, Irkalla was no more greatly valued by the Chiss Ascendancy as either a great place for a penal colony or a great place for military training. Presently it served as a location for military training, another government fluctuation in its value to the people.

Hiking through the mountain range of Irkalla, Thrawn had to admit that he was impressed by the amount of brittle, crumbly felsic rock there was in the vast plain facing his right. Scanners had indicated that it was a very weak pumice that could be smashed through with ease. A great quantity of this, even so, would take years to dig through for anything valuable such as a historical artifact. _With the forces that created all this pumice rock, I wouldn't hope to find anything here anyhow_ he thought silently.

Disappointment crept into his mind for he had volunteered himself and his resources to the Irkalla outpost because of the legends of the Kashi Mer Talisman being trapped here. Unfortunately he knew the legend all too well to know that even if he did find it, it would not be unguarded. For in the very same chamber that the artifact lied in rest on the pedestal, the ancient Arden Lyn also awaited. _How is it possible for the Jedi to have placed this poor soul into a stasis that could last for so long with the simple intent of leaving her to rot?_ he asked pitifully.

So far, in his quest for artifacts of the past, he had found only a wall-portrait of the Legions of Lettow's primary General named Xendor. In the picture, Xendor was raising his sword to the sky in one hand and in the other, raising a flag that was undoubtedly bearing the Legion emblem. As he thought about all this, he continued to stare out at the pumice deposit and wonder how it had been made. "Sir, scanners are picking a hollow cavity in the mountain behind you.

"After about several hundred yards of the same pumice material that's in the gorge, there's a bridge overlooking a deep abyss. The bridge itself appears to be unbroken and could lead to somewhere of value, perhaps even to your favorite artifact," his lieutenant interjected. Thrawn asked himself quietly. "How long would it take for excavation to completely remove the rock?" he asked aloud.

"If we started next week, it would take about a decade or so to remove it all. We'd only need half that time to see if there's anything of value beyond the bridge," the lieutenant answered. "Then find the best archaeological teams we've got and have them get started by then," Thrawn ordered rapidly. "But sir, we don't even know if this is where the Talisman is; you could be just having another false hunch like any normal person would," the lieutenant warned.

"The only way to know for certain is if we dig at least enough to detect anything worth taking on the other side of the stuffed cavity in the mountain. Now do as I say soldier," Thrawn replied. The lieutenant bowed and marched back to the fortress to deliver Thrawn's orders to the entire outpost. Walking slowly up to the pumice in the cavity that the troop discovered, Thrawn gently rubbed a hand against it and felt as the grains of the outer layer gave way to his gentle push.

_This is the only cavity in the entire mountain range that could possibly stand a chance of supporting the Talisman and Arden. I will not leave this thing alone until I know whether or not it is the one_ Thrawn vowed to himself. Smiling, he rubbed the last of the crumb-like grains of the pumice between his index finger and thumb. After that, he decided it was best to rejoin his lieutenant back at the outpost and personally supervise preparations for the dig.

When three days were up equipment and the people to use it had been gathered under his scrutinous eye and within the next week, operations on the rock were beginning. Some days, Thrawn came and watched the excavation personally to relish the possible success ahead. Other times, such as when the Outbound Flight Project came his way five years later, he simply stayed behind and imagined. _The powers of a fallen god and the woman who last wielded it at my command, it would be a great weapon for disposing of the Ascendancy Council and dealing with Jedi_ he thought smugly.

Another five years would see to the completion of the excavation and the first crossing of the bridge for the first time in two years short of twenty-four thousand and five-hundred years. "Not since the First Great Schism has this bridge been used for any purpose. We are here, gentlemen," he said. The pride that spewed out of his voice at that point was more than enough to motivate several people to walk straight into the traps left behind on the other side.

If he could, he would have walked ahead himself but Chiss Ascendancy conduct forbid people of Thrawn's status from making those risks personally. Nonetheless, Thrawn had requested to be there with those who cracked the codes to diffusing the traps and permanently eliminating them as a threat. During this time, in Known Space, the Clone Wars had begun and would continue to ravage for another three years. It would have not concerned Thrawn much were it not for his exile by the Ascendancy and the arrival of two extraordinary young Zabraks attuned to the Force: Darth Maul and Savage Opress.

But their arrival would be marked with a streak of bad luck for a special event occurred while he was away: Arden Lyn had finally awakened from her morichro trance. At that point, it had just been a few minutes passed the exact time in which she was originally placed in it all those years ago. Smug in his success in finally awakening Arden and finding the Talisman, he hatched an idea for her and Maul. In exchange for an alliance, he decided to persuade him to bring her to him alive (if possible).

_I have waited fifty-two years of my centuries-long life just for the occasion when I would meet Arden Lyn. Now that I have the beginnings of a vanguard into Known Space, perhaps I can see if I can add Arden and her resources to it. No harm in waiting a little longer to see what she makes of this alien universe that she has awakened into_ he thought quietly. "Let's see: now that Maul is on his way to collect my prize, let's see how I can help him form his vanguard," he said aloud.

"In Known Space, there are several terrorist and criminal organizations that have usable 'armies' of minions under the assumption that you want to call them that," his lieutenant interjected. "Name an organization that has a grudge against members of the Jedi Order off the top of your head," Thrawn asked him. "Only one that comes to mind is a Mandalorian terrorist group named Death Watch," the lieutenant answered. "Under the leadership of Clan Vizsla's present chief, Pre Vizsla, no doubt?" Thrawn inquired.

The lieutenant nodded and asked if he needed to make a list of anymore organizations. "Please do, Maul will need them upon his return from the trip to capture Arden," Thrawn replied with a smile.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After twenty-four and a half thousand years, Arden Lyn was finally coming under the grasp of Death itself. As her spirit fluttered from her body, she was immediately greeted by the spirits of Depa Billaba, Paris Zaarin, and her father Awdrysta Pina. By this time, she had already found out that Xendor was still trapped in the Netherworld of Chaos and wondered if it was for the best. After all, even though he had apologized for hurting her, he never made peace with himself before he died.

Those who did not make peace with their sins before their death were generally doomed to suffer the consequences upon their deaths and there were no exceptions. However, Arden had to admit that she wondered why she was here rather than in Chaos as she expected. "You made peace with yourself before you died and gained passage to the World of Ashla as a result," Pina explained. "But what about my daughter, surely someone will watch over her?" she asked.

"Not to worry, you will be allowed to see her every now and then as well as watch her grow into the powerful warrior she will one day become," Paris assured her. "How do either of you know that?" she inquired. "Before you and I were born, Arden, there was a prophecy uttered that there would be a woman born of both Bogan and Ashla who would stand forever alone in the nexus between them. This isn't the near-equally ancient prophecy of the Chosen but an older prophecy where a child born from a wielder of darkness and raised by Jedi will have the power to wield both near-infinitely.

"Your daughter will be raised by Jedi and was born of a woman who wielded the Dark Side. The baptism of the Prophets only affected her mentality and enhanced her maturity by a few years. She'll need it for the difficult road that is to come ahead as a result of her burdensome destiny," Pina said. _So Kadann did something good with that baptism and it wasn't just a useless waste of time and energy_ Arden thought with a smile.

As she thought this, she continued to watch from the Gateway to Ashla as Luke rescued her daughter and left her in the care of his sister as he had promised he would before ending Arden's life. _Way to go Skywalker, you've gained my trust and you are the only one alive who can say that though I am dead and can't share that with you yet_ Arden said to herself. However, when Cassandra awoke from being unconscious and cried for her mother, Arden really desired to be there. Nevertheless, she appreciated the man called Han Solo comforting her on her behalf and slowly turned away from the last view she would have of her daughter for quite some time.

"Arden, are you ready to enter the Gardens of Ashla with me?" Paris asked. "Yes, sorry: I just had to see our little girl one last time," she answered. "I don't blame you but the road ahead of her will necessitate our temporary return to the land of the living. Dead and trapped in Chaos as he is, something tells me Xendor may yet have a part to play in her life for good or ill before she dies," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Arden asked. "Though firmly sealed there, the seals around him are beginning to break. It is only a matter of time before they crumble altogether," Paris answered. Though she didn't like the sound of that, she did like that she had broken the curse and that her daughter was safe from harm. On that mostly-positive note, Arden Lyn finally ended her long life.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for patiently waiting for this installment of the Arden Lyn Chronicles. To date, this is the saddest thing that I have ever had to write and I am glad that I can say I can write a tragedy. Anyhow, I'd like to commemorate my partner Diego for having the initial dream that began as _Vengeance From The Unknown_ and evolved into this. It is my hope that he has enjoyed what I have written based on his ideas as his name certifies his involvement in its birth plus, I would like to thank username Echo2 for his contributions first as the anonymous user Revanachist then as his present username. His reviews of ours stories have each been cherished to the highest degree as far as I'm concerned; if you like these stories as he surely does, please add me to your alerts for further updates and check out Diego's stuff as Forcystus5.**

**I promise you will not be disappointed by any of it. This is Christopher Cleveland a.k.a. TenkaiNankobo101 signing off.**


End file.
